


Full Circle

by NRGburst



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Edited crosspost from ffnet, F/M, Shortlisted for Best Het Romance in the 2008 Genesis Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloti in the year between AC and DoC. Moving forward, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after having my FF7 mania re-ignited by Crisis Core's release in 2007. It made me want to fill in the gaps left in Cloud's happy ending, so this is a Cloud/Tifa fic set in the year between Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus, with references to all parts of the FF7 compilation. And I’m putting this up on AO3 in advance of posting a sequel of sorts that I’ve been inspired to finish (surprise!) by news of the remake for PS4.
> 
> Swearing is censored the same way as in FFVII, and I've tried to make game elements as realistic as possible, as well as remain canon compliant.

It took several weeks for Cloud to find the opportunity to talk to Tifa alone. The reunion of their gang and the euphoric atmosphere in Edge over the mass Geostigma healing turned into an impromptu party that lasted well into the wee hours the first night. Beer and Corel wine flowed freely, and it was all he and the kids could do to try to help Tifa provide food and drink for everyone while relaying the tales of the fights over the past few days as best he could. Social situations tended to fluster him, and he was more embarrassed than pleased when others praised his heroism. If he rather desperately offered his help to Tifa to avoid conversations, she hid her knowing smiles and gave him work to hide behind.

More than a few customers ended up sleeping off their celebratory inebriation on the floor of the bar, and Cloud himself ended up in the kids’ room that night. Their friends turned 7th heaven into a temporary base as they helped clean up and repair the destruction caused in the fights with Kadaj's gang and Bahamut for almost a week afterwards. The kids were so over the moon with excitement over the visitors and Denzel's recovered health that they added to the hubbub more than usual. 

And after they all went off on their separate ways again, the kids were so happy to have Cloud home that they clamored for his attention every waking hour- all while he and Tifa were working overtime to reclaim the normalcy their lives had almost attained. Deliveries were piled up, more wine desperately had to be made, and the kids had to be enrolled in school with the proper supplies.

The delay was both frustrating and helpful- he wanted to explain himself fully to her but had no idea where to start. He spent the long hours zipping to and from destinations on Fenrir trying out different scenarios in his head and obsessing over their relationship even more than he had used to.

It was wonderful to finally feel free to relax in the warmth and laughter of his home without feeling guilt over how Zack and Aeris had been denied the same thing. Coming home to the three of them every night was something that he looked forward to from the moment he left in the morning. And now he was finally able to shake off the choking feeling of betrayal and sadness when he thought of how much he longed to be more than just Tifa’s friend, more than just a co-parent to their children. Every time his eyes met hers ones over the heads of the children, each time he saw her smile as she welcomed him home, even when he took his lunchbox from her and murmured his thanks, he struggled against the need to restrain himself. He was an old study at hiding his feelings around her now, and had perfected the friends-only act over the past two years.

It was easiest, of course, if he was just not in the same place as her. He privately thought that people had no idea what an expert at running away the hero Cloud Strife was. He had had these feelings for her since he was a child- even the experiments that had made him into what he was couldn't change them. But he'd also had feelings for Aeris two years ago and then she had been killed so dramatically. The question of Aeris would be sure to come up- and even now he wasn't sure how much of what he had felt for her was Zack's memory or his own feelings- but he had finally been able to lay her ghost to rest.

He needed to apologize to Tifa for his morose, self-indulgent behavior. He also wondered if she would be willing to accept him as such: broken but mended, physically strong but still mentally vulnerable. She deserved a perfect guy really, one like Zack. She'd stood by him throughout his struggles to find himself again. She knew every weakness of his, but still continued to support him despite the pain it sometimes caused her…

Cloud frowned and shook his head impatiently, knowing he had to let go of the guilt, or he would end up in another fugue. He wasn't afraid she wouldn't forgive him- he was sure she already had. But it wouldn't be right for him not to acknowledge the pain he'd caused to her and their family unit. And it wouldn't be right not to try to set things right. He was determined to do at least that, even if he wasn't man enough to become…

He forced his thoughts away from their newest favorite repetitive cycle- he was about to enter the Ancient forest, where encounters with Red dragons were frequent.

Sure enough, minutes after his entry into the gloom, he heard a roar of challenge, and flipped open the sword compartment, choosing one of the blades.

The First Tsurugi had cost him most of his residual gil after Meteorfall, but it had been worth it. He'd never had such a versatile weapon, and each blade was more like an extension of his arm. The smith in Rocket Town was the only person who could produce such weapons, forged with his own secret blend of metal ores. The sword was impervious to damage --at least everything he'd done with it yet-- and was remarkably low maintenance. Almost everyone in the gang had upgraded their own weapons with him after Meteorfall, despite the steep prices. His weapons were good for a lifetime, and his location in the engineering hotspot Rocket Town had become ensured that he had steady access to materials.

The dragon started off the battle with a swipe of its tail. Speedy prey was best dealt with using quick physical attacks, and this noisy creature resembled a chocobo.

To its surprise, Cloud swerved and slid Fenrir under the arc of the lash. A moment later, the dragon shrieked in unexpected agony- Cloud had neatly severed its tail as he punched the bike underneath.

Maddened with pain, the dragon staggered back and inhaled to deal a scorching breath as payback. Meat never tasted as good charred, but this creature was obviously more dangerous than the average meal.

Cloud had gunned Fenrir's engine, speeding out of range after making that first strike. Monsters always pulled out their worst attacks when they were grievously injured, and he knew what that meant for Red dragons. He spun the bike around and focused a Blade Beam straight into the chest of the dragon as it leaned forward and blasted the clearing he had occupied moments before.

The energy attack sliced through the torrent of flame, abruptly cutting it off when it struck home.

The dragon died almost instantly, its eyes widening with shock over the mortal strike before awareness flickered out. For a moment, the massive body remained teetering upright as cinders flew up into the air. Then it fell over with a crash, acrid smoke still dribbling from its lips, and with a final spasmodic twitch, lay still.

Cloud circled back to the fallen hulk of its body, extinguishing a couple of residual flames under his boots before he parked the bike. Dressing bodies for spoils was messy and unpleasant, but it was the only way to profit from battle. Dragon hide was always great to exchange for major gil due to its flame absorbent qualities. And it was amazing what kind of trinkets could be found lodged in the guts of predators. Heavy metals were hard to pass, and all manner of bracelets and rings could often be unearthed, although he tried not to think too much about the fate of their previous owners.

As he worked, his mind returned to Tifa again. He considered buying her a present to start things rolling, as she had been so pleased by the rings he’d given to her, Barrett, Marlene and Denzel. Marlene had rarely worn hers, unimpressed by the non-girliness of the wolf emblem ( _"Cloud, you know I like butterflies better!")_ , although she always kept it in her box of treasures at home.

And as he cleaned the blood off the blade of his sword, carefully polishing it to a gleam again, he suddenly realized exactly what he should do.

" _We can't help each other because we aren't really a family."_

Tifa had spoken those words miserably, and he'd cursed himself for bringing her pain again through his weakness. He smiled faintly at the simplicity of the solution to his conundrum, happily resigned to spending a lot more time on the road to raise the gil. He might just farm a few more dragons on the way back from the delivery, he thought, and then he'd have more space to fit the saleable parts. There was a certain lightness in his step as he carried the bundle over to Fenrir.

 

* * *

 

Cloud was hiding something from her again, Tifa thought a little uneasily, although he showed no signs of the futile depression that he had fallen into before leaving. In fact, their home life had returned to normal- no, better than before- now that he was back. He smiled so much more easily now, showing his affection more openly to the members of their family-- a squeeze to Denzel's shoulder as thanks for helping with his maps or even hugging Marlene when she ran out squealing to greet him, although still with a trace of self-consciousness.

She thought of how both of them had flushed and looked away in embarrassment when they'd hugged last week. He'd noticed the misty look in her eyes as the children left for school on their own for the first time, and had squeezed her reassuringly as they stood in the doorway, watching Denzel and Marlene scamper off.

"I've just gotten so used to them being around," she'd explained with a shaky laugh, but she'd squeezed back, resting her head on his shoulder for a second, appreciating- and quietly reveling in- the support and comfort in his embrace.

She'd been careful to hide her feelings for him for years, determined not to drive him away with emotional demands. She would never dare to compete with his memory of Aeris, and when their relationship deteriorated over the months before he left, she had come to realize that it was simply not meant to be.

Perhaps it was the price for the lives she'd taken in her time in Avalanche. Perhaps dreams and fantasies were just that. But after the Geostigma healings, there was something in the looks that he gave her that had her daring to start hoping again. She wondered if she was just imagining that tender, yearning expression on his face or the hot flash of desire in his eyes before he turned away or that blank expression of his switched on.

 _Down girl,_ she thought sternly, cubing carrots for the stew she was making for the special tonight. There was probably only heartache in the direction her thoughts were headed. It was so nice just to have him back that she shouldn't spoil it for herself with impossible dreams.

Besides, it seemed more like when he had first secretly delivered packages in order to earn a little extra money to fix up Fenrir. He was so eager to go to work although he was often exhausted when he got back. He was obviously doing a lot of monster hunting as well, if the gory state of his clothes and the stack of gil and mastered materia he brought home were any indication. She wondered what he was saving up for, trying to suppress the fear that it was something that would take him out of their lives again. Whatever it was was obviously expensive, and she couldn't imagine what could cost that much besides a place of his own. Fenrir was in perfect condition, as was the First Tsurugi.

Her hands didn't slow in their automated actions, and cubes of potatoes, onions and meat joined the pile of carrots as she brooded. She was so lost in thought that the bright chime of the timer made her gasp with surprise. She chided herself, grateful to the noise for interrupting her unhappy thoughts. She rarely brooded this long, as she was usually distracted by the children. One more thing to get used to.

She went to the oven to take out the buns and smiled at the sight of their round, golden perfection, inhaling their delicious smell greedily when she opened the door. Well, if it came down to it, the man would still come around for her cooking. He'd wrangled a deal for a lifetime of food and drink once he struck out on his own with Strife's delivery service, and he would likely continue to hold her to it even if he did move out.

And if he didn't, she would, she decided, giving herself a determined nod. With that, she pushed her mind back to running her bar.

* * *

 

One month.

The estimate that he'd gotten was a fraction of what he had saved up, and he only had to wait a month for them to be ready, much to his surprise. He'd surprised the smith with his request as well, which might have been part of the reason for the low estimate. There was no denying the gleam in his eyes over the unusual challenge Cloud had presented him with, and they had spent an hour or so discussing the details before they had reached an agreement.

In the meantime, he supposed that he should find out about just how to go about making his offer to Tifa. Luckily, he had a friend with experience living right in town, and so he was sitting in Cid's kitchen as Shera bustled about getting tea, his cheeks flaming as Cid rocked back on his chair, roaring with laughter.

"Look, if you'd rather not tell me…" Cloud said, scowling.

"Never even &#$ing tried," Cid wheezed, tears leaking from his eyes, "You've got to be @#ing me! Within arms reach, half the men in Edge $%&-ing fantasizin' about her and YOU-"

"I'm leaving," he growled, standing abruptly.

"Now, Cloud, don't be hasty. You're hardly asking the man who has the monopoly on romance," Shera said, catching hold of his arm as he stalked over to the door. Cid rocked back so far in his mirth that he and the chair toppled right over with a crash, and she rolled her eyes as she tugged on Cloud's arm again. "Sit! I'll tell you what this nitwit won't be able to without swearing at least a dozen times. I haven't spent the time brewing a pot of tea to waste it on this uncouth, insensitive lout."

Cid rolled about on the floor, oblivious, wheezing random obscenities and words like, "Never!" and "Years!"

Shera sent her husband another poisonous look as she marched Cloud over to the table and forced him to sit. She poured them both cream and tea and then picking up her cup, gave him a stern look over the top until he sighed and drank. Satisfied, she took a sip of her own cup and then she began her story.

 

* * *

 

 

"He's early," Tifa murmured, surprised to hear the low rumble of Fenrir. The evening's business was just starting, with the kids finishing their homework at one of the tables and some customers enjoying a couple of after work beers at the counter.

The dinner rush would start in about an hour, and he usually got back about halfway through it, taking the kids off to bathe and then help him organize his deliveries the next day. She glanced at the table where Denzel and Marlene were sitting, both absorbed in their exercises. Neither of them had noticed the sound, and scratched away with their pencils in their workbooks. So she was the only one looking at the door when he walked in, carrying a bag in one hand, and his empty lunchbox in the other. Her breath caught in her throat at the yearning look he gave her as she called out his welcome with a smile. The kids leapt up and rushed to greet him at that, but his warm, shy smile as he answered was only for her.

"Cloud, what's in that? Let me carry it."

"I wrote a whole page just now, Cloud, want to see?"

He moved slowly towards the bar as he tried to respond to their excited chatter. They were always raring to talk about their new school, and Tifa had already heard their stories. They exchanged an amused glance over the heads of the kids as Marlene interrupted his reply to Denzel's question with her excited announcement that she was class representative next week.

"Marlene, that's wonderful. It sounds very important. Denzel, it's food for Tifa. Are you two finished your homework yet? I'm so hungry and we can't start eating until you're done, right?"

"We'll finish right away," Denzel promised, nodding at Marlene, and they both raced back to the table. Reprieved temporarily, he made his way behind the bar.

"You're back early," she commented, taking the lunchbox and the proffered bag.

"Shera's cookies and some local vegetables. I was in Rocket Town today. Finished my deliveries really quickly. You said you wished you could have some of their dishes last week, so I picked up some ingredients," he said, shrugging. Her pleased gasp as she looked into the bag and beaming smile made him wonder why he had never thought to do so before. They had tried all sorts of different dishes when they had made their journey around the world, and she had sometimes wished aloud for one or the other as they reminisced.

"Oh, these are wonderful! I can make ratatouille tomorrow. So thoughtful of you, Cloud, thank you. How are Shera and Cid doing?" she asked, handing him the cookies and happily stowing the vegetables in the fridge.

He put them on the counter, thinking they would be good for dessert. He glanced at the kids and saw that Marlene was already packing up her school things, while Denzel was frowning in mild competition. He should probably join him so that Denzel didn't rush through the last few just to be finished more quickly. He poured himself a pint as he answered carefully, "They're both relieved that she's cured of the Stigma. Working hard on the oil refining process. Cid was being a bit of an ass today."

"Is he ever  _not_  a bit of an ass?" she laughed, leaning up against the counter. He took a deep breath, drinking in the sight of her hungrily. He could see the wondering expression on her face, and he knew his mask had slipped again.

" _Just do it. Or you'll end up thinking too much about it and give yourself a fine mental block again," Shera had advised._ So he plunged bravely on.

"No, I guess not. Listen, Tifa, think I could talk to you later? It doesn't have to be today, but- I need to ask you something," he said quietly.

Emotions flickered rapidly across her face --pain, fear, sadness, worry-- before she fixed her expression into a determined smile. She had to grip the counter to steady herself, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest, but her voice was steady and cheerful when she answered.

"Sure. I'll try to close up early. It's a school night after all. There shouldn't be too many people out for a drink."

Guilt slammed into him as he watched her put on her happy face. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it determinedly, frowning.

"Tifa," he said intensely, "it's not-"

She tore her eyes from his, holding tightly to the façade as she saw a lifeline standing behind Cloud.

"Marlene, all done? Bet you're hungry," she said brightly. Marlene wasn't fooled. She'd watched the latter part of the exchange and she hated how they both always tried to hide how they felt.

"Cloud, are you going away again?" she demanded.

"No!" he stated vehemently. His eyes seemed to almost glow as they raked over Tifa, Marlene, a stricken looking Denzel, and then the three dumbstruck customers at the end of the bar.

"No," he repeated more softly," I promise. I just need to talk to Tifa later. About something private," he added, as Marlene opened her mouth, doubtless to point out that he could just ask her now. He sighed, picking up his pint. This would be so much simpler without the kids, and yet he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"C'mon. Let's go check to see if Denzel's got his answers right. My stomach is making noises." He gave Tifa's hand another reassuring squeeze before he relinquished it and was relieved to see the hopeful look in her eyes, although she still seemed baffled.

"Denzel always gets more wrong when he rushes," Marlene piped up, satisfied. Judging by the way Denzel dove for his eraser, he had been doing just that. One of the customers pulled out his cell phone and began to text as Tifa started to pull out dishes with a confused expression on her face, and Cloud and Marlene joined Denzel at the table.

_Looks like the hot barmaid at 7th heaven is going to be off the market._

 

* * *

 

Marlene had been determined to stay awake as long as possible in order to make sure Cloud and Tifa were honest with each other, but she fell asleep soon after Cloud put them to bed. Denzel stayed awake a little longer, looking through the open door to Cloud's room, watching as he counted stacks of gil at his desk. He was worried that despite what Cloud had said, he might be leaving again. But eventually, he closed his eyes to just rest them for a moment and fell asleep. When Tifa came in to kiss them goodnight, she could see how pinched his face looked as he slept.

"You're worried too, hmm? It'll be all right. We'll always be like a family, even if we are in different places," she whispered, smoothing the hair off his forehead. She had to believe it herself. He cared for her and the children, and living apart wouldn't change that. Denzel's face relaxed, and she kissed the place where the Stigma had been. Then she kissed Marlene and left their room, quietly closing the door.

She had only the slightest feeling of trepidation as she walked the short distance to Cloud's room. He was asleep at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms, his spiky hair brushing the pictures he kept on the desk.

"We'll be all right, won't we?" she asked quietly, looking around the room. He'd organized the gil he'd been saving tonight, and there was a neat pile on the desk, as well as two cases on the floor. All the materia had been put into a case at his feet too, instead of being randomly scattered around the room. Whatever he was preparing for, it was going to happen soon. She wondered whether she should wake him at all, but the creak the bed made when she sat did the trick, and his eyes flew open with a start.

"Sorry to wake you. You've been working so hard lately," she said, as he blinked and sat up, turning to face her.

"I should have helped you clear up. I guess I fell asleep," he said thickly, struggling to put his thoughts in order. He wished he had written down what he intended to say earlier. He always got so tongue-tied and this was so important.

"It's all right. I actually closed up a little earlier than usual because it was pretty slow by the end," she said, smoothing her skirt as she waited for him to get to the point. They were sitting so close together that she could smell the windblown scent of his skin, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, and looked around the room instead. "That's quite a stash you have."

He smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at it.

"I was saving up for something, but it turns out that it wasn't as expensive as I thought," he said, looking back at her carefully composed expression. "Tifa."

She finally met his eye and he took a deep breath before going on.

"I never apologized to you for leaving. I'm sorry. It hurt you- it hurt all of you. I shouldn't have left. And I won't again, ever. Unless you tell me to," he amended.

Tifa blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"I might want to  _kick_  your ass for being a jerk sometimes, but I'll never toss you out on it! We're like family and we'll always care about each other, right?" she said, smiling. "I understood what you were going through. I thought you knew that. We've all forgiven you. Look at how happy the children are nowadays. It's enough that you've come back," she said, faltering. She wasn't imagining that fervent look on his face, and he'd taken hold of both of her hands. The hope that she always kept squashed down flickered eagerly to life again.

"Is it?"

"Is it what?" she gasped, her heart suddenly beating much too quickly. His face was just inches from hers, and she shivered as his breath brushed over her lips.

"Enough."

They were both breathing hard now, and she could see the naked desire on his face that she knew was mirrored on hers. His gaze dropped to her lips for an instant and then a moment later he had cut off her longing cry with a kiss.

She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as the feelings and hopes she'd repressed for so long blazed forth with sudden intensity. If his hands and mouth were a little rough as he tried to physically express how much she meant to him, she gripped him close and kissed him back just as hard.

When they came up for air, she squeezed her eyes shut as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She knew that she needed to answer the question burning in her. But that didn't quell the bitter desperation to hold on to what she had ached for for so long.

"Cloud, I can't- I'd never ask you to- If Aeris-" she gasped miserably, wishing she could just gloss over this problem as well. His lips and hands stilled, and she could barely see the wolf ornament on his shoulder through the haze of tears.

But she knew that he would have to walk away again if she was merely a substitute for what was truly in his heart. And she didn't know if she could survive the heartbreak if that was the case. Resolved, she raised her head to meet his somber, brilliantly blue eyes, unashamed of the tears in her eyes.

"I won't be second place. I love you, but it would never be enough if you didn't feel the same. I've learned that it just hurts more in the end to pretend," she admitted.

"Tifa," he gasped, stunned.

"If you need time to think about it-"

"Tifa, I love you," he said urgently, framing her face with his hands. "I've loved you for years. You helped me piece my own memories back together, you should know that. That was a crush when I was young, maybe, an infatuation. But you've been my friend and family for years now, and my feelings have just gotten stronger the whole time. Don't tell me it hasn't been the same for you," he demanded, and she shook her head mutely. His voice was heavy with regret as he continued.

"I know I've been too screwed up to try to do anything about them. I know I'm not good enough for you. You should have a man who you can always count on. One who would never walk out on you and the kids. One who never makes you cry," he said, thumbing away her tears. "I want to try to be that man."

She nodded, and he sighed and continued, "…I did feel something for Aeris as well during our journey. It wasn't the same as what I feel for you now, but it was there. I still don't know if part of it was Zack's memories, but there was a point when I wanted both of you. I felt so guilty about letting her die. Why didn't I try to do something? Was it betraying her memory to still want you after she was gone? I couldn't come to terms with it. But she was there, you know, during everything that happened with Kadaj. She helped me, told me she never blamed me. She and Zack are together now, I saw them and they're happy. So I think I can let myself be happy now, too. That is, if you'll still have me," he said humbly, searching her eyes, "I'm not a prize, I know, and I'll probably still make mistakes. But I'll try my best to earn the right to be with you."

Tifa nodded again, her eyes still filled with tears, but a tremulous smile was on her lips.

"Say something," he begged, and she laughed and kissed him until they were both breathless again.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at once before," she teased, chuckling. He glared at her in mock outrage, but couldn't help smiling ruefully.

"I was thinking I should have written it down first. I'm terrible with words," he confessed. He felt quite giddy now that it was all finally out in the open and she was here, in his arms, laughing and kissing him back.

"Well, that's true. Expressing yourself is hardly your strong suit. But you know, you can always  _show_  me how you feel instead," she said, sliding the zipper of his top further down and placing her hand over the strong beat of his heart. She flushed at the way his eyes heated and how predatory his grin became, but her eyes danced with delighted promise as she tugged him back onto the bed with her with her other hand.

* * *

 

Cloud had valued his body only as an instrument that could protect people, dismayed when the Geostigma had rendered him worthless. He'd honed his skill and built his strength so that he could defend the ones he loved at need. But he'd never realized how much pleasure he could give and receive with that same body until that night.

Each loving stroke and caress was a revelation; each hungry kiss fanned the flames of passion until they were lost in an inferno of sensation. And after they both hurtled over the brink in an explosion that left him completely shattered and utterly spent, he felt paradoxically, joyously complete for the first time, cradling her in his arms even as she cradled him.

"God, I love you, Tifa. I'm sorry I wasted so much time," he panted when he finally regained the ability to speak, his forehead resting on hers, his body still trembling and his heart brimming in the aftermath.

She was smiling up at him languidly, her face glowing with happiness and satiation, dreamily running her hands through that spiky hair. As he gazed at her, awash in emotion, he wondered how much redemption he had earned by putting that look on her face.

"You weren't ready yet. But it's ok. It wouldn't have been right until you were. And we have all the time in the world now," she said, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I'm so happy," she whispered against his mouth, and he groaned at the rush of joy those words brought, crushing her close as he tried to show her what he had so much trouble expressing.

And so commenced round two. They slept in brief snatches between passionate bouts of "showing feelings" and silly, tender conversations, too elated to care overmuch about the discomfort of squeezing onto the too narrow bed. And even though they purchased and installed a new double bed the very next day, they still kept that narrow bed beside the desk in their bedroom. The memories they had created that night were evoked every time they looked upon it, and never failed to make them smile.


	2. Interlude

To their consternation, their transition from friends to lovers became a hot topic for wagging tongues all over Gaia. Cloud Strife was well known all over the planet not only as a hero of the Jenova War and the Geostigma healings, but also as the delivery man who brought mail and packages in a time when traveling was difficult for most people. His arrivals in towns at all corners of Gaia were highly anticipated, because he brought news and supplies without having to rely on the increasingly scarce reserves of Mako energy, and monsters on the road never prevented his deliveries. However, he turned down more jobs in their first weeks of being a couple than he had in the entire time his delivery service had been open. He was reluctant to be parted from Tifa unless the job was perishables that really needed to be moved quickly.

Similarly, 7th Heaven's customers noticed that the menu had become rather uninteresting, and that the barmaid now spent less of her time chatting to customers, and more in the company of her now oft-present boyfriend. Since many of them came to 7th Heaven to enjoy being served by the pretty, friendly woman with such spectacular -assets- their disappointment started to show in the flagging sales.

Many of them bemoaned their bad luck when they discussed the matter amongst themselves. After all, Strife had lived there for two years without making a move, which had led to a number of theories about his sexual orientation, mental health, visual acuity, and just plain idiocy. But no one wanted to have a misunderstanding with the man who had defeated Sephiroth twice, no matter how quiet and reserved he seemed as he took delivery orders, helped her behind the counter or cared for the orphans they lived with. And it was hard to begrudge the glowingly contented, happy expression she wore constantly now, although it was annoying that the menu of the same few quickly thrown together dishes remained up for awhile. So business dwindled at dinnertime, although the regulars still sometimes came in for a drink later.

The kids too were all for Cloud and Tifa being happy, even if they were acting a bit stupid, but they had finally had enough after a couple of weeks of the same fare. The bar was deserted even though it was the usual time for the dinner rush, and Tifa had just served them the same meal that they had already had three times in the past week. She was eating with them because there were no customers, but she hardly seemed to notice what she was chewing, her red-brown eyes dreamy and unfocused as she reflected on the drive they had been on that morning.

She'd gone with him on a delivery trip to Kalm, snuggled up against his back as they'd zipped across the countryside. On the way back, they'd made a "rest" stop in a field of flowers…

"Salad AGAIN? No wonder the regulars are starting to go to other places, Tifa. Even Johnny's Heaven has got more interesting food than us these days!" Marlene's complaint broke through her reverie, and the girl poked the offending dish in front of her with a finger and refused to pick up her fork.

Tifa flushed and shot a guilty look at Denzel, who looked away quickly and shrugged. He would never complain about the food, too happy that he got to eat at all after his stint as a street kid, but Marlene had no such compunctions, having been spoiled by Tifa's cooking for most of her life.

"I don't mind it…but I guess the customers care. I mean, we haven't had as many customers lately…and Cloud only ever has us chart a couple of routes nowadays because he has almost no deliveries either…are we going to be ok with money?" he asked worriedly, and Tifa felt a rush of guilt.

They'd been neglecting the children too, she realized, so blissfully engrossed in each other that they'd lost sight of everything else. She should have known that Denzel would worry about their finances, knowing about his struggles while homeless. And Marlene had always been fussy about vegetables, so she was usually more creative in her attempts to get her to eat them.

"I'm sorry guys… we haven't been paying much attention to anything lately, have we?"

"You've been paying lots of attention to each other!" Marlene piped up, grinning mischievously. Tifa's furious blush amused her enough that she forgot about her hatred for salad for a moment, taking a hungry bite before continuing. "Daddy says it's good that Cloud finally has his brains where normal men have them."

She paused, perplexed, as Tifa choked.

_Barrett, I am so going to have to kill you…_

"What does that mean Tifa? His brains are still in his head, right?"

Tifa scrambled desperately for a moment, until her gaze focused on the pink ribbon in Marlene's hair. Then she relaxed and smiled again.

"It means that Cloud doesn't worry about sad things so much anymore," she said with gentle conviction. Marlene's brows came together as she threw Tifa a suspicious look- she could have sworn she was evading again- but thought that this explanation rang true.

"I think he is happier too. But both of you are acting kind of silly now that he's your boyfriend, you know," she admonished, and Tifa laughed.

"I suppose that's true. It's hard not to be silly when we're both so happy. But we'll try harder from now on, I promise. In fact, I'll call Cloud right now and see if he can't bring me home something interesting to cook with tomorrow. Wutai, right?" she asked Denzel, who nodded and smiled. He always knew his hero's schedule off by heart.

"Tell him to bring home stuff to make dumplings! And noodle soup!" Marlene said eagerly, grinning.

"Well, Denzel? Any requests?" Tifa said, flipping open her phone.

"If it doesn't cost too much…"

"We have enough, don't worry. Cloud's saved up a big nest egg," she said reassuringly, although as soon as she thought of it, she realized she'd never been told what it was that he had actually been saving for.

She flushed as she recalled that incredible first night in his arms. It had certainly distracted her. Even spending some of that money on the new bed the next day hadn't reminded her to ask about it- she'd been too focused on what they would DO on that new bed, after all. She would have to remind herself to ask him when he got home.

 

* * *

 

Cloud was relieved by the distraction when his phone went off. It was annoying to have a lecture of any kind from Yuffie, but what was worse was when she was actually making sense. She was pointing out how he was being really irresponsible ever since he started "doinking Tifa." People were starting to worry, because now they weren't sure about how or when they could get things delivered, although they had come to rely on him.

He had been feeling guilty about this for a while, but had found it harder to promise to spend hours away from Tifa than to shrug off the guilt for being selfish. Spending their mornings together had become a new kind of routine that they both reveled in, and he quite resented the responsibilities that forced them to cut their time short. Being with her had always made him feel confident and happy, but the newfound intimacy and pleasure that came with this new aspect to their relationship made him want to spend every moment with her. Not only exploring and enjoying the physical rewards that he was now so keenly aware of, but also sharing thoughts and feelings with a freedom and security that he had never felt before.

He cared deeply about so many people, his friends, his family. He loved them enough to lay his life down for them, and had been willing to do so in the past. But being _in_ love was different…

Yuffie's tirade stopped with a shrill squeal of outrage as he flipped open his phone, pointedly turning his back on her. However, the faint blush and the smile that came once he saw the caller ID ruined his cool act a little.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly, a little embarrassed that the nosy ninja could overhear the tender note in his voice, but striving not to care too much.

"Hey... Just wanted to make a request before you got to Wutai," she said, and he grinned. He could tell she was blushing and smiling too. The grin disappeared as Yuffie refused to be ignored.

"Hey, is that Tifa? Geez, can't the two of you give it a rest already? You were just with her a few hours ago! She needs a talking to as much as you do, Cloud! Here, give me the phone-" she said, and Cloud glared as he dodged her snatching hands.

"I'm already here. Yuffie says 'Hi'," he said dryly, smacking one of her hands away with a scowl.

"Oh! You sure got there quickly. Tell her 'Hi' back. Maybe she can give you some advice about my request, actually."

"I drove faster than usual. Wanted to make time for a stop in Rocket town before I go home. Have to pick up something," he said with another annoyed swat, "Yuffie, we're trying to have a conversation. You can wait until we're done if you want to talk to her so badly."

She huffed, but stopped grabbing for the phone.

"Fine, as long as you don't take off, chocobo-head. I'm not wasting _my_ minutes when she has it coming."

"Yuffie wants to talk to me?"

"More of a lecture than a chat," he warned, giving the petite ninja a wary look as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh," she said hesitantly, "that'll be my second one today. It wouldn't happen to be about you, would it?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cloud?"

"I'm here."

"You know, the kids have noticed we haven't been working much lately."

He fell silent again, wrestling with his emotions. She waited, knowing what he was like. Finally, he blurted, "We've both waited so long for this. I need- I just want-"

He broke off, glaring at Yuffie's wide eyes and evil grin. It was hard enough to talk about his feelings without somebody avidly listening in.

"I know. I feel the same way. And Yuffie's there, huh? Why don't we talk about it when you get home, OK?"

He smiled and relaxed at the warm emotions and images those words evoked.

"Yeah. That sounds like a better idea. You wanted me to bring you something?"

"The kids request, actually. Dumpling wrappers, ginger root, and Wutainese mushrooms and noodles. I'm under orders to make a more interesting dinner menu tomorrow," she said with amusement. He could hear the cheers of Marlene and Denzel in the background.

"I'll ask Yuffie where to buy them. I'll probably be back really late. You'll have to put the kids to bed," he said, frowning. Jobs that required going to Wutai were a pain, but he didn't get them often. The villagers usually consolidated their packages into one bundle for him, in order to split his courier fee between them. The price of living so far from the rest of Gaia.

"I know. It's all right. We're having another slow night so I can handle things. Still haven't had a single customer," she sighed, "The kids are right, I suppose. Be careful on the way home, Cloud. I don't want you breaking your neck speeding home."

He smiled again. She knew him too well.

"I will. Don't wait up; we can talk in the morning. I don't have any deliveries until the afternoon."

"Mmm. See you later," she said softly.

He smiled, knowing by her noncommittal reply that she would wait up anyway.

"See you later. Here's Yuffie."


	3. Symbiosis

He spooned her after their morning lovemaking, trying to forget the problems he'd had yesterday by distracting himself with the clean smell of her hair, the slight dampness of the skin on her neck. Tifa cuddled back against him as he lazily wandered his hand over her, their heartbeats calming as autumn rain splattered against the windows. But despite the powerful satisfaction thrumming through his body, and the fact that he had purposely made this time to spend with her, he kept dwelling on his work.

His delivery service was something that he enjoyed doing most of the time. From mapping his routes with his two little assistants, to the self satisfied pride he felt when a customer's eyes lit up upon receipt of a package. Everyone always looked so happy to receive things, even if they were just non-personal deliveries like machine parts or vegetables.

He also loved just being on Fenrir, drinking in the beautiful landscapes all around Gaia as the bike growled powerfully under him, revving and shifting smoothly at his command. Sometimes he stopped to try to capture a particularly striking scene on camera, to join the collection he had on the walls of 7th Heaven. Sometimes he picked a small bouquet in tribute when he was reminded of Aeris by the sight and smell of blooming wildflowers. He was his own boss, and he could determine his own pace of travel, and his destinations by picking and choosing jobs. He'd become a delivery boy just to help out Tifa at first, but it was funny how well the job suited him. He could have the freedom of the open road, indulge his obsession with bikes, and help people all at the same time. But there were drawbacks to the job as well, which had all seemed to come to a head yesterday.

He'd been on his way home, well after dark, when he'd gotten a call with a request to deliver some foodstuffs this morning. He normally found some way to do perishables, knowing the customer would have few other options, but he was loathe to deny himself both that night and this morning with Tifa. So he'd apologetically explained that he had prior engagements, asking if the delivery could be deferred to late afternoon.

To his surprise, the man had gotten angry rather than agreeing to the compromise. He'd scolded him for not doing his job to the customer's satisfaction- after all; they were paying him, weren't they? He should accept the customer's demands no matter what, like he had done when he had first opened the delivery service.

Cloud rarely got upset with strangers, but something in that statement had touched a nerve. He'd pointed out that most customers made their requests well in advance, in order not to risk the shelf life of their item. He'd also coldly pointed out that the gil sometimes made paltry compensation for a lack of sleep, reheated dinners eaten alone, and being unable to fulfill his responsibilities at home. He'd stated rather vehemently that his family was his first priority, and that he would rather forgo a delivery than jeopardize that. And then he'd snapped his phone shut and glared at it, realizing that he'd just lost a customer for the first time.

He'd gotten home well after midnight, and while he'd been pleased that Tifa had stayed up to welcome him home, he'd felt guilty each time she yawned as she kept him company while he ate. They were both so tired this morning as well, and he kept wondering how yesterday would have played out if he had done only the Wutai job, or only the Kalm one. All that and Yuffie's lecture made him start to wonder if he was in the right profession.

The fall weather didn't help either. Who in their right mind would choose to be out there in the wet and cold when he was so comfortable right here?

 _Someone who people can depend on rain or shine,_  his conscience prodded him, and he frowned and sighed.

"You've been brooding all morning," she prompted softly, working her fingers through his.

"Why would anybody want to be out there working in the rain instead of in bed with someone they love?"

She looked at the window as rain gusted against it with a sudden staccato burst, and then hugged their clasped hands close as she struggled with her own conscience. On a normal day, she would have been out there too, scouting out the food at the market and buying ingredients for 7th Heaven's dinner menu or to make more wine.

"Um…because they aren't as lazy as us?" she said with a self-mocking laugh.

She usually kept the household and bar running in spotless order, but the bare bones maintenance they had been receiving was starting to show. The bar floors were in dire need of a mop, and dirty clothes were actually piled around the overflowing laundry basket. She and Cloud had had to scramble to get out the winter things this morning because Marlene had run out of clean socks and the only ones left were the wool ones in storage. Which she should have brought out last week anyway, seeing as how it was getting too chilly for cotton. Marlene had shrugged and said that a lot of the other kids hadn't changed into winter clothes either, but Denzel had pointed out that it was probably because they didn't HAVE any winter clothes.

Most of Edge's residents were originally from Midgar, and were still rebuilding their lives. Not even all of Edge's children attended the new school, as their parents needed them to work to support the family. In Meteor's aftermath, many people had suddenly had to learn new trades, as their professions had disappeared when Midgar had crumbled. Unemployment was still a problem, but people did what they had to in order to survive, even if they could remember times when they could afford finer food and clothing and their work had been less laborious.

Similarly, the WRO school budget covered little more than the salary of its teachers and teaching materials like textbooks and chalk. The high cost of energy meant that the buildings would remain unheated until winter truly set in. There had been something about a fundraiser in the last PTA notice, but she'd only glanced at it before promptly forgetting about it.

Tifa cringed inwardly with guilt, thinking of Marlene trying to study while her toes were curled up with cold in her canvas hightops. Well, she had wool socks on today, and they were going on a shopping trip after school, to get winter things for both of the kids. The children needed them to be more responsible, and she was a little ashamed that she had let them down, even if no lasting harm had been done.

"The past few weeks have been like living a dream. But I think everyone needs us to wake up already…" she said with a chagrined smile, twisting to face him. He was still frowning, so she kissed the tip of his nose playfully, trying to get him to smile back. He always took everything so seriously, although there was a lighthearted part of him that he had shown more and more recently.

"What about what _we_ need? I feel like I've just woken up myself," he argued, not wanting to be swayed into bantering about something that he felt so strongly about. "It's not worth the gil to be away from home so much. I've realized that it's hard on you and the children. And I miss you," he admitted, smoothing her hair behind her ear. "I can't keep taking care of my customers but not the people I care about."

"Or yourself," she teased, and he finally smiled sheepishly at that. He liked having what he wanted, even if it was selfish.

"Seriously…I can earn enough just monster hunting to make up for the loss of income if I shut down the delivery service. That's mostly how we made money when we were on our journey, and it still works fine. The delivery service is just getting too popular. It's impossible to get time off without letting down customers now. And making deliveries all day means we won't have time alone together. I turn down so many requests just so I can come home early enough to spend time with the kids. I got a complaint yesterday. Something has to change, or someone will always be unsatisfied."

"But…how will people send things if you shut down your service? I thought you liked making deliveries," Tifa said, her eyes wide as she considered the implications. She'd never have guessed that he would consider closing the service. People depended on him.

"I do, but…I don't know…maybe they can use chocobos. Maybe I can do some deliveries still. I haven't really thought it through," he said, grimacing. It was so cowardly, somehow, quitting the service. "If I had some help, it wouldn't be so bad. I could buy another bike. Think Vincent would be interested in a job? He's strong enough to deal with monster encounters while alone on the road."

Tifa grinned at the incongruous image of the brooding gunman holding a brightly wrapped birthday parcel on someone's doorstep.

"I don't know- pretty hard to ride a bike with those pointy shoes of his," she chortled, and he groaned and swatted at her.

"Ok, bad idea, but I'd need someone I can trust."

"Well, we could put out the word, do interviews…"

He frowned. Talking to strangers was not high on the list of things he enjoyed.

"Or…and this is just an idea…I mean the Wutai people put all their deliveries into one bundle, right? To save on the cost of the delivery. And then people go to the place that one delivery goes to get their package."

"Yeah…"

"So why don't you do that with everybody? Have collection points and a schedule of some kind. Then you can just go to one or two places a day rather than having to drive everywhere all the time. You wouldn't have to turn down requests either. We can store the packages in the spare room until the scheduled day for that delivery location. Since it'll be slower than your door-to-door service you probably can't charge as much. But then I think more people will use the service too, because it'll be more affordable."

"I have to charge so much for gas now… The fresh produce wouldn't …but I guess I could still deliver them the way I do now." His eyes were thoughtful as he considered how it would work. "It's a good idea, Teef."

"Thanks. I mean there are lots of things to decide. The schedule, and pricing, and where to collect packages…"

"And how to collect my fare."

"Right. But…it could work, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…it could." He tilted his head at her, smiling knowingly. "You've had this idea for awhile now, haven't you?"

She flushed.

"It just seemed more practical to me."

"You should have said something. You're better at thinking of business ideas than me."

She smiled at the compliment; her eyes warm with pleasure before flashing deviously as she had another idea.

"Well, you can thank me by helping with the laundry. I've got a tonne to do, plus the mopping today. If you help me, it'll be finished faster…and if it's finished faster, we might have time for some other things…" she said suggestively, leaning in close.

He chuckled, and then laughed as she ducked away from his lips, scrambling out of reach and tossing his shirt into his face with a giggle. Obviously she wasn't going to let him "persuade" her to stay in bed.

"Fine. You win. You're sneakier than me too," he said, pulling the shirt off his face, but his eyes glowed warmly with humor and a hint of those "other things."

 

* * *

 

Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief when she opened the door at five to turn the sign to "Open." There was a queue of people down the stairs, all looking expectant and eager.

"Heard you're serving Wutainese food tonight, yo," Reno called from his position in line. She nodded dumbly, propping the menu board ("Wutainese wontons in noodle soup") in its usual place as an afterthought as she assessed the members of the line- all four Turks, some people she didn't know and a few regulars.

She was going to run out of food if business kept up at this rate.

"How did you know?" she asked in bewilderment, hastily trying to think of how she might stretch the supplies, what else she could whip up if people were still hungry and she ran out of the special.

"Reeve called old Tseng here, figuring he'd be interested. He must have spread the word at the WRO too," he said, nodding at the people in lab coats.

"He did. It's been ages since we've had Wutainese food. He says he'll be by for dinner later once he finishes up at the office," said a woman in glasses, one eye shut as if in a permanent wink.

Marlene and Denzel looked up from their homework in surprise as the line of customers filed in and took seats. Tifa looked worried as she hurried to the bar area.

"Tifa? Can I do my homework later? I can help you now, if you want," Marlene offered, and Tifa flashed her a relieved smile.

"Oh, could you? I know what I said about homework, but..." her voice trailed off helplessly as she looked around the bar.

"Sure. I'm your number one waitress, right?" she said, and bounced over to the table the Turks had occupied.

"I can help too, Tifa," Denzel offered quickly, only too happy to put off his homework, and he received another grateful smile.

 

* * *

 

That was the first time Cloud came home to a packed-to-the-gills 7th Heaven. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he opened the door to see that every table was full, and every seat at the bar as well. Marlene was carrying a couple of drinks over to a table, and Denzel was stirring something on the stove as Tifa, barely visible between the backs of the customers at the bar, mixed drinks.

His eyes narrowed briefly as he noticed the Turks, who were seated next to Reeve and a few people in lab coats. They were all talking animatedly, and since he knew it would be churlish to ignore Reeve just because of the company he kept, he reluctantly walked over to greet him.

"Ah, Cloud, thanks for bringing in the wonderful foodstuffs. We were just saying how long it's been since we had good wontons."

"Reeve," he acknowledged, nodding. He inclined his head briefly at the Turks as well, ignoring Reno's smirk. He didn't like them, anything to do with Shinra, really, but they'd helped out against Kadaj's gang, carried him and Tifa home. He couldn't bring himself to be friendly, but he could settle for a truce.

"Oh, Cloud, welcome home," called Tifa, looking a little flustered but with a certain excited sparkle in her eye. He hugged Marlene's head briefly when she greeted him with a hug and then dashed off again to grab the next few drinks for customers.

"You'll be here for awhile?"

"Sure, I can stay for a couple of drinks," Reeve said, easing back in his seat. It was nice to have good food and relax in the company of others for a night. Infinitely preferable to going back to his bachelor's apartment, even if the meal cost more than the cup of soup and sandwich that constituted his usual dinner.

"Tifa looks busy. We'll talk later," Cloud said, and Reeve nodded.

Tifa was busily chopping vegetables when Cloud joined them behind the bar.

"Hey, Cloud," Denzel said, waving his free hand. He was perched on a stool as he stirred at a pot of egg drop soup.

"Hey. Didn't know you could cook too."

"I can't. Tifa's telling me what to do. But it's pretty easy so far."

"Denzel, that should be good for now. Can you take the till for a bit?" Tifa said, smiling at the man waiting to pay his bill.

"Sure," he said, grinning as he hopped down. He loved handling gil, and this whole evening had been kind of an adventure.

"It's almost as busy as Geostigma night," Cloud observed, unbuckling his sword holster and propping it in the corner.

"The kids have been so helpful. I don't know how I could have kept up otherwise. Yuffie called Reeve with the news that we were having wontons tonight, and he spread the word. I think we've already broken 10000, and it's only 6:30," she reported, her eyes glowing at the idea of all the cash in the till. "If you could handle the bar for a minute, I just want to finish this up. We'll be out of the special once you guys have dinner, and I need to have something to serve."

"Just tell me what to do," he said, pulling off his gloves.

_10000! We should serve Wutainese food more often._

 

* * *

 

Cloud was still thinking about that when the dinner crowd had petered out, and he was finally sitting with Denzel and Marlene at the usual table. They were finishing off their homework, and he was considering his maps in what was supposed to be the usual "route planning" he did at night. Instead, his mind was a jumble of thoughts about how to implement a schedule system with collection points, wondering what the sales total would have been if he'd bought larger amounts of food for Tifa in Wutai. Ginger root, Wutainese mushrooms, dumpling wrappers and…

His head snapped up when he suddenly realized there might be a way to combine what his delivery service needed with a way to help 7th Heaven get special ingredients at the same time. He grinned as he thought of how obvious the solution was, making Marlene and Denzel stare at him in puzzlement.

"Cloud?"

"Maybe both of us can have good business ideas."

7th Heaven had always done decent, but modest business. The food was simple, but good and hearty, and alcohol always sold well. The customers were usually single men, who had the money to spend on meals they could cook themselves, but were too lazy to. After all, the ingredients were all available at the local market, but it was a hassle to cook only for yourself, and sometimes with poor results, even if the price was cheaper.

Cloud was also aware that being able to look at Tifa was a big draw for a lot of them. He had actually scared off a few customers recently by staking his territory, bristling at any competition obviously sniffing around.

But it seemed pretty profitable to fill the demand for foreign food as well, if tonight was any example. There had been quite a few women in the crowd tonight, willing to shell out the extra gil for a meal that wasn't everyday fare.

He got up abruptly and went over to the bar, making Denzel and Marlene exchange ' _Boy, has Cloud ever lost it'_  looks. Tifa was working at the pile of dirty dishes, which she usually left to soak overnight and did the next day- but the sheer volume today left her no choice.

"Hey, want a hand?" he said casually, fighting the urge to blurt out his brilliant idea.

She smiled gratefully and nodded at the dishcloth a little wearily. "No profit without pain, right?"

"You did really well tonight," he said, picking up the dishcloth.  _Just play it cool. She's going to love this._

"Thanks to Yuffie and Reeve. I was wondering what would happen if we made Wutai night a regular part of the menu," she said, eyeing him thoughtfully as she handed him a rinsed plate. The only regular contact between Wutai and the rest of the world was usually by PHS- or Strife's Delivery Service. But the cuisine was obviously popular, and with a bit of advertising, five figure nights could become a regular occurrence at 7th Heaven.

She thought longingly of the pair of boots and cute sweater dress that she'd seen in the shops today. They did well enough to provide for their family now, but luxuries like that cost more than she could rationalize to herself, especially with the sales slump they'd recently been in. It was much more important that the kids had warm new clothes, although with a few more nights like tonight, she thought she might be able to treat herself as well.

"I was thinking that too. And about what we talked about this morning." He couldn't resist any longer. "What if I set up partnerships with grocers again? Like we did before I started the delivery service, when 7th Heaven needed supplies and there was no market in Edge. But instead of local grocers- we go Gaia wide," he said.

Tifa's eyes went round as she followed his line of thinking. She'd been wondering if she could make some sort of discounted delivery deal with him, but this was much, much better.

"They could take the fares for you, store and distribute the deliveries. They'd get more customers themselves for having the extra traffic. Maybe give you groceries at a discount rate if we bought enough," she said, her eyes glowing with excitement as she considered the possibilities.

"And you could get ingredients from around the world. Have other crazily busy nights," he said, grinning.

"Oh, we do good thinking together," she squealed, forgetting about her soapy hands as she leaped to hug him, laughing. Cloud was usually embarrassed by public displays of affection, but this time he didn't stiffen at the contact, and he even kissed her on the cheek briefly, although his own cheeks were flushed.

"Well, among other things," he murmured.

 

* * *

 

As they had anticipated, the new delivery system was an immediate hit, with the lower prices making it possible for even those who were still struggling financially to send letters or packages. Those who needed rush deliveries still had the option of requesting his door-to-door service at the previous rate, although most people went with the "discount" service. Everybody likes to think that they scored a bargain.

It took awhile to work out the best schedule, as some places were simply more popular than others. Rocket Town was in such a boom at the moment, and so difficult to get to that it was featured more often than Junon, which had a bigger population but could be reached by train from Midgar. At first, it felt like they made changes to the Strife Delivery calendar, posted on the wall by the stairs (and relayed to partner stores by PHS), every couple of days.

But Cloud was surprised and pleased to discover that he often still had a couple of delivery-free mornings a week to spend with Tifa and a fixed day off for them to spend as a family, all while earning more than he had previously because the number of packages to be delivered increased dramatically with the lowered price scheme.

The kids volunteered to help when they had their family meeting about the changes, and took on their new responsibilities with a relish. They were both proud to know that they were helping out. While Tifa still worried that Denzel felt the need to earn his keep at first, she relaxed when she saw Denzel blush and shrug when Cloud praised the way he'd handled a customer one night. It just pleased him to contribute, especially because he admired Cloud so much.

The mailroom became a new place for them to play, and they would often try to guess what was inside the boxes or envelopes. Marlene also enjoyed labeling the ones that required special handling, carefully penning, "Fragile" or "Heavy" with a thick black marker on them before putting them into the appropriate container. They both loved the satisfaction that came with giving someone a highly anticipated package as well, or assuring a customer that their package would arrive on a certain date. So Tifa would defer to them when a delivery customer came into 7th Heaven. It was so charming to hear their childish voices as they "talked business." ( _"Here's the letter you were waiting for, ma'am." "Strife Delivery service goes to Gongaga on the 13th. But for 2000 more gil, we can have it there for you tomorrow.")_

7th Heaven was making a tidy profit as well. Tifa had to open shop by noon to accommodate the people dropping off and picking up packages for Strife's Delivery service. But they often also became Tifa's customers as they stayed for a drink or a bite to eat after that errand was complete, and she no longer had to go to the market for ingredients.

That was Cloud's job again, and he'd had to learn a whole new set of words to go with it, but he didn't mind. The daily "Tour of Gaia" special was so popular that people would often call in just to check the specials that were likely to come up that week. It was simply too expensive to get ingredients from far away places, so Edge residents quickly discovered that they could sample these foreign foods only at 7th Heaven. Some nights still saw a line down the stairs as people waited for a table to open up. But with the kids and Cloud home in time to help with the dinner rush, Tifa could manage to get everyone fed and watered without having to stress or make customers wait too long.

 

* * *

 

"It's so nice that we're working together like a real family," she said to Cloud one night, settling into his arms to sleep. She smiled with satisfaction as she thought of the new sweater dress hanging in the closet, the new boots sitting next to the bed. She was going to wear them tomorrow when they went to the amusement park with the kids, another little luxury they could afford now.

"Yeah. Like a real family," he echoed, thinking of the small box he'd secreted in his desk.


	4. Winter Blaze

With winter setting in again, all of the residents at 7th Heaven watched the weather forecast obsessively. Not only because it was harder for Cloud to make deliveries due to the bad weather and poor road conditions in some areas, but also because they were going on a family holiday for the first time. Reports of snow around Icicle Inn made them whoop with excitement, although a similar report for other places around Gaia would cause a groan. They were all counting down the days until the week of X's on the calendar.

Marlene and Denzel were both terribly excited at the thought of playing in snow, something they'd only ever seen in pictures or on TV. Marlene sometimes put on her new snow pants just to giggle at the swishing sound they made when she walked around, and it was pretty funny to watch her speed walking around 7th Heaven in hysterics.

Denzel devoured information on snowboarding as if he was studying the sport for a doctorate thesis. He was always asking Cloud about bindings and board types. Tifa could tell he was a little anxious that he would be bad at it, and was doing his best to prevent that by learning everything possible first. It exasperated her a little to think that if he focused as hard on his schoolwork as he did on the snowboarding magazines that Cloud left lying around, he would do better in school. But she knew he didn't want to be a scientist or doctor when he grew up- he wanted to be just like Cloud, so snowboarding mania it was.

Cloud couldn't decide if he was happy about the holiday plans yet, although they were constantly on his mind. He really wanted to go snowboarding again, and he was looking forward to playing in the snow with the kids and teaching them to ride. But somehow, their little family holiday had turned into another group reunion, and it had sort of scotched his original plans to know that everyone else would be there.

He'd wanted the setting to be right when he proposed. Special but fitting. So he'd considered (and discarded) a bunch of different scenarios. For example, on bended knee at a romantic restaurant was hardly their style. He could just picture the way her mouth would twitch with repressed mirth if he tried something so stereotypical. She'd see it coming a mile off, which would make him more nervous and the moment more awkward, no matter how nice she'd try to be about it.

While cuddling after making love didn't seem right either. Too thoughtless and offhanded. He wanted her to know that he'd tried to make the memory special. And so on. He'd tried out so many scenarios in his head that he'd almost worked himself into a panic over the whole thing.

But he'd instantly decided on making his offer to her at Icicle Inn after making a delivery there and seeing the fireplace, the cozy rug and comfortably stuffed couches in front of it. It had reminded him of Nibelheim, actually, but without the painful associations that came with that place. With the snowy mountains to play on during the day, and the warmth of the fireplace to snuggle by at night, there would only be fun, lighthearted times on the menu. He could imagine himself charming her as they made a snowman with the kids, impressing her with his moves as they carved a path down the mountain with their snowboards, and then sweeping her off her feet at night with his romantic proposal. So he'd booked a week in their nicest suite for him and Tifa, and an adjoining room for the kids.

Not that things ever worked out the way he imagined.

He was positive that if Tifa had known what he was planning, she would never have invited the whole gang to join them.

In the end he knew it was his fault for not thinking of the details- he hadn't thought about how to get them all there, and they could hardly fit everyone onto Fenrir, especially since they would have snowboarding gear and overnight bags as well. When he'd told her about his holiday booking, her brow had furrowed as she pointed that out- and then cleared as she came up with the brilliant solution to the problem.

"Oooh, let's go with Cid and Shera in the airship! He loves snowboarding almost as much as you do! In fact, why don't we invite everybody? It'll be so nice to get together again, don't you think? Yuffie would just love that! Oh, Cloud; this is going to be such a wonderful holiday! I haven't been boarding forever!" she'd cried, kissing him quickly and then dashing upstairs to start phoning people.

She hadn't noticed the look of dismay on his face.

Everyone but Vincent had agreed to the trip immediately. But in the end Tifa had even managed to persuade him to come. He suspected she had threatened to give Yuffie his PHS number.

So here he was, finally making his way home after the last long day of deliveries, still mulling over how to make the proposal with the unexpected interference. The holiday season was always extra busy for the Delivery Service, with all the presents and greeting cards being sent. The fact that they were closed for a week also meant that people needed to get all their deliveries done early.

He didn't mind bringing in the extra gil though- their little trip was going to be expensive and he didn't want to have to worry about the expenditure. So he'd left the house at dawn every morning this week, and got back half frozen and exhausted late at night.

But he knew it was all worth it when he came home to the hot meal and bath that she had waiting for him, when she would welcome him home with a kiss even though his icy hands made her shiver.

The thought of that made him smile as he navigated the icy roads under the stars, helped him focus on the ride despite the numbness in his fingertips and mounting weariness.

He could hardly wait to see the smile on her face when he finally asked her.

 

* * *

 

They were both amused that the kids didn't need to be woken the next morning- they all but exploded down the stairs before Cloud had finished his morning coffee.  _("Happy Holidays! Happy- Aaah presents! Look at all the presents!")_  

Barret was certainly not as chipper after the rude awakening, nursing a slight hangover from indulging in a bit too much Corel wine as he'd talked with Tifa and Cloud the previous night.

He'd arrived earlier in the evening, and they had reminisced and chatted once Cloud had gotten home, just like in old times. In comfortable familiarity, Tifa counted the night's take as the two men labeled and wrapped parcels for the children at the table together after the bar was shut. He had to admit it was nice to see how much Cloud had relaxed, how luminously happy Tifa was now.

He hadn't liked the idea of them "havin' relations" at first. He'd descended on 7th Heaven with a vengeance after Marlene had let it slip that they'd found Tifa in Cloud's bedroom the morning after they'd officially become a couple.

" _Well, how do you think we felt, Barret? Ashamed, embarrassed, terrified that we'd traumatized them…"_

" _Ye did! Marlene said they heard strange sounds! An' you slammed the door in her face! What if it caught her fingers, huh?"_

" _She would have seen us if Cloud hadn't acted so quickly!"_

" _So you_ _ **were**_ _goin' at it even though the kids coulda caught ya!"_

" _It was the first time we'd- we're not proud of it! I know we weren't thinking, but-"_

" _I don' want my baby girl-"_

" _Barret. Are you going to take Marlene with you then?"_

_Cloud's quiet question had brought an abrupt end to the heated confrontation. Barret had shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to let go of his righteous indignation, but unable to threaten to remove Marlene from their care either._

" _The fields ain't no place for a little girl- but I don' want her bein' exposed to any funny business either! An' now you two are sharin' a room-"_

" _It won't happen again. We made a mistake, and we're sorry. But they didn't see anything, and you know we've been careful ever since."_

_Another tense silence before Barret found more fuel for his argument._

" _So you still been-"_

" _It's been a long time coming, Barret, and we're not going to give up on this." Cloud spoke quietly, but there was no mistaking the steely determination in his eyes._

" _We're adults, with adult needs. We love the children, but we love each other too. It's not a matter of one or the other, Barret," Tifa added more calmly, heartened that Cloud was adding a voice of reason to hers._

" _It should be!"_

" _But it isn't! Or kids would never have brothers and sisters. Think about it, Barret. It's just what normal families are like."_

_He did, and then sat back reluctantly, glaring at the two of them._

" _Fine, but I still don' like it. Not fair when you two gang up on me, arguin' neither."_

_Tentative- but slightly smug- smiles appeared in response to that complaint._

" _Comes with the territory."_

Now Barret winced at each high-pitched exclamation from the kids, wishing that he'd asked Tifa to set up his pallet in her old room- now the mailroom- instead of downstairs. He'd wanted to be safely away from the sounds of any "relations," but he'd drunk enough last night to fall asleep quickly and deeply, and he hadn't counted on the noise factor in the morning. He soon gave up repeating, "Uncle Barret's got a headache," in increasingly gruffer tones from his prone position on the pallet, and asked Marlene for a look at her new earmuffs. The present unwrapping at the tree wasn't going to finish anytime soon, and he supposed it was his own fault for indulging in a bit too much wine the previous night.

So he tried to drown his hangover in coffee as he sheepishly joined the family among the discarded wrapping and ribbons, layers of pink fluffiness finally shielding his eardrums from the shrillest sounds. He had to admit it felt good to see Marlene in such high spirits, squealing as she opened her presents, and dancing with joy when they oohed and aahed over the gifts she had given.

"Daddy! You look silly with those on! Look, here's your present from Tifa and Cloud! Open it! Open it!"

"Ok, ok, gimme a minute."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, sniffing.

"You didn't brush your teeth last night, did you?"

He frowned at her indignantly scrunched up nose, Tifa's hastily muffled giggle and Cloud's bark of laughter. Denzel looked up from his half open present, wondering what had brought about the sudden burst of hilarity.

"Might've forgot. It was late. An' I'm gettin' old, you know."

"Daddy!"

She shook her head disapprovingly, but shrieked with laughter when he pulled her close for a whiskery kiss on the cheek anyway. It was nice to spend time with his little girl, even if she nagged as much as Tifa did sometimes.

 

* * *

 

The pancake breakfast that Tifa made helped to settle the last of his hangover, although he remained grateful to the earmuffs, because Denzel and Marlene were still almost too excited to eat, still prone to outbursts over the new toys ( _"Look! It can stand up by itself! See?")_ and the start of the long anticipated trip to the mountains. He watched Cloud and Tifa direct their excessive energy through the tasks that needed to be done that morning, nursing his last cup of coffee and folding up his blankets as the household ordered itself around him.

Cloud made sure that the new presents were added to their bags after getting them dressed and ready as Tifa took care of the dishes. Then Tifa supervised getting the wrapping paper cleaned up, beds made and lights turned off as Cloud ferried their bags to the meeting point. When they finally all piled out the door, he was surprised when he noticed that they were actually going to be early for the pickup, instead of Cloud's customary late arrival.

He wondered briefly how they could get all three adults plus two kids there early when it had been impossible for Cloud to get only his own ass somewhere on time before.

But he only wondered for a short time before admitting that it stumped him, and quickly dismissed his musings. It probably wasn't important anyway, or someone would have told him.

As expected for Cid, the Shera showed up right on time, and the kids shouted when they saw her coming in. Riding the airship was like the cherry on top of a sundae for them- it started off the treat of the holiday with a bang. They'd gathered on the plains outside of Edge with all their bags and gear, all except Yuffie and Nanaki and his mate. He was looking forward to introducing her to all his old friends, and she was apparently quite keen to meet them as well. Cid had picked them up at Cosmo Canyon, and Cloud loved to tease Tifa about how curious she was about this mysterious addition to their extended family.

" _You'd think he would have_ _ **said**_ _something about having a mate!" she'd wailed after getting off the phone._

" _She was in meditation or something."_

" _Or something?" she'd huffed, disgusted with male inattention to things like sharing important details, "You knew?"_

" _Kind of. Anyway, I'm sure we'll hear the whole story when he introduces us," he'd said, grinning wickedly._

" _Cloud!"_

Being based out of Wutai, Yuffie lived the closest to Rocket Town and therefore had the longest ride. Her airsickness was even worse than Cloud's though, so it was likely that they would find her onboard gagging and complaining in turns, or heavily tranquilized. Knowing how protective Cid was about his precious new airship, they all bet that she'd administered the latter herself, not wanting to risk the explosion that would come if Cid discovered a vomit stain on his deck. She'd recently started to develop a better sense of respect for other's property- or perhaps merely a finer sense of self-preservation.

Cloud had already dosed himself, and yawned as he watched the airship approach. They'd prepared tranquilizers for the kids as well, in case they were also affected, but he hoped for their sake that they could enjoy the flight. He could picture the way they would explore the deck, squealing at the view from the windows and hanging onto Cid's every word as he proudly explained the gears and levers. He wished he could enjoy it himself- but he was just going to take a little nap to avoid the nausea. They'd been up late catching up with Barret too, and he wanted to be refreshed and ready for the slopes. He grinned with the burgeoning excitement, despite being doped up.

Seven days of powder with awesome new snowboarding equipment would make anyone smile.

He and Tifa had treated themselves to new boards and gear, knowing that they would be investments for a lifetime. The artwork on each board was personalized, and he loved the statement that the gray on black board made. A sleek pack of wolves raced over the surface of his board, and the underside had another iconic representation of his signature symbol. He'd been so pleased by the results that he'd propped the board up against the desk just so that he could see it first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Tifa had laughed at him- and then promptly propped hers next to his.

It was ocean themed, all dolphins and waves in varying shades of blue. In the center of the board one dolphin arched and flipped out of the water in the same effortlessly acrobatic way she could. They both agreed that her board suited her just as well as his suited him, and he couldn't wait to see her in action on it.

So it was with a certain reverence that he set the boards down in the storage area of the Shera, carefully placing their other bags so that they wouldn't get accidentally scratched or damaged in any way. Silly, he knew, since they would get banged up once they were using them, but it didn't hurt to be a little extra careful at first.

"Here's the last one. Shera said Dinne and Nanaki are up in the control room with Cid," Tifa said, tossing down the last bag hurriedly. " _C'mon_  Cloud! Couldn't you have taken it after we met her?"

"They sometimes take awhile to kick in," he yawned, but he followed obediently as she tugged him out of the cargo hold, smiling sleepily. She was cute when she was nosy.

 

* * *

 

He fought off the lingering effects of the drug as they checked in, glad that Tifa was by his side to remember any details that he missed. They helped the kids settle into their room first, struggling to keep them on the boring task of putting clothes into dressers instead of pressing their noses to the frosty window.

"Why doesn't it freeze into raindrop shapes if that's what it is?"

"I don't know, sweetie. It just doesn't. Denzel, can you fold up the bag once you're done with it?"

"Oh, yeah." He hurried back to the empty duffel. "Where does that door go? Do we have two bathrooms?"

"It goes to our room. You can unlock it, if you want. Put the empty bag in here first though."

Denzel complied quickly before scrambling over the bed to check out the new door.

"Hey, look Marlene! There's another door! But I can't open it!"

"Looks like we have to unlock it from the other side, too," Cloud said, looking up from the heating vent he had opened.

"A door to another door! Door to door, double door, double dare," Marlene sang, pushing in to try the catch herself.

"Hey! I was here first!"

"Marlene, if you're done putting your clothes away, put the bag in the closet to finish."

"No, I'm not finished yet," she said, dashing back.

Barret and Yuffie poked their heads into the room then- they had managed to get rooms on the same floor and were already finished unpacking. (Or more likely, hadn't bothered to.)

"Wanna learn how to make snow angels, Marlene? Daddy can take you out now!"

"Nanaki and Dinne are already out there. It's her first experience with snow, so it should be fun. You guys too, huh?" Yuffie said, having watched the way they walked gingerly from the landing site to the hotel.

"Yeah! Tifa, can we?"

"We have snow pants!" Marlene offered, running over to the closet to get them. Tifa sighed as Marlene abandoned her task again, effectively distracted. It was always like this when Barret was around, but she couldn't blame him for wanting to spend as much quality time with her as he could.

"We still have to get you guys rental gear, but if you come in when we need you to try on the boots it should be fine."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"I'll help them finish up here, Cloud. Can you start on our things?"

"Sure, Teef. Thanks guys. I know they really want to get outside. We'll be down in a minute," he said, smiling.

Yuffie tilted her head, bemused. Cloud sure was a lot nicer now. Still…

"No worries, chocobo head!"

He glared at her as he walked out of the room, words unneeded, and she chortled. Good to know she could still have her fun.

His annoyance evaporated when he opened the door to their suite. The huge window across from the door framed the big bed, fireplace and cozy rugs on the hardwood floor. Snow fell gently on the mountains outside. A smile tugged at his lips as he dropped the first bag in front of the dresser, surveying the room again with satisfaction.

Maybe the setting would be all right after all.

 

* * *

 

Denzel had obviously been keeping an eye out for them, racing back inside as soon as he saw Cloud and Tifa appear in the lobby so that he could watch the proceedings in the rental shop.

"You have an Alpine board, right Cloud?"

"That's right."

"Good for speed and carving, right? But only for experts," Denzel said, looking at his own rental board a little wistfully. Both him and Marlene had child sized Freestyle boards, nowhere near as long and cool as Cloud's. He knew from the magazines that they were the easiest boards to learn on, lighter and easier to control, but he desperately hoped that he could learn fast enough to have a board like Cloud's next time.

Cloud ruffled Denzel's hair affectionately. He'd been eight years old once, too.

"It took me a couple years to get good enough to use a racing board, Denz, and I was on the slopes every weekend during winter. Give it a few years. I'll buy you a board once your feet stop growing, and then you can tell me if you want to learn to ride Alpine or not. It's not as versatile as other kinds of boards. And you'll go fast enough on even a Freestyle board that the first thing we're going to teach you is how to stop."

"Why doesn't Tifa have a racing board? You said she was good at snowboarding."

Tifa sputtered with outrage at that.

"I'll have you know Denzel, that there is more to snowboarding than speeding down a mountain as fast as you can," she lectured, incensed.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I didn't mean it like that," he said, brows knitted with remorse.

Cloud grinned.

"She's right. And she isn't good at snowboarding."

"What?!"

"She's absolutely amazing at it," he finished, chuckling at the way her expression changed from appalled to embarrassed and flattered at the unexpected compliment.

"Oh…" she grumbled, punching him lightly in the arm. He'd managed to douse her outrage completely with that clever comment.

"I just thought you would have a racing board too," Denzel explained, his eyes pleading, and she sighed.

"Oh, it's OK. I'm not angry. I just don't get boys and their need for speed," she added drolly, rolling her eyes before she smiled. Denzel grinned back, knowing he was forgiven.

"Going fast is cool, that's why! Right, Cloud?"

"I think so."

"See, Tifa? I'll get Marlene, OK? She'll want to see the boards," he said, and then raced out of the shop when they nodded. They watched him silently for a second before Cloud decided it would be worth it to finish his story.

"You know, I only went snowboarding every weekend 'cause the girl I had a crush on did," he said softly.

She was speechless for a second, turning to look at him with round eyes, spots of color appearing on her cheeks.

"She was the regional youth Freestyle champion. I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her catch big air and pull a perfect 540 with a tail grab," he murmured. "I remember the way she was smiling the whole way through. She was just the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "

"You never told me," she said, blushing furiously.

"You've seen my memories."

"Not all of them, obviously."

"Well anyway, you know now," he said, grinning as he leaned in, snagging her close.

"Since when did you become such a smooth talker, Cloud Strife?" she demanded softly, tiptoeing and lightly brushing her lips over his.

That did the trick of making him blush and revert suddenly to being tongue-tied.

"I'm not. I mean, I guess it's easier around you and the kids," he stammered, as thrown off balance by the compliment as she had been earlier.

"Well, I'm glad." She sighed. "I'm sure Denzel is too, for saving him from my wrath! I guess I do get a bit oversensitive about being the less cool parent in his eyes," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"He loves you, Teef. But he's a boy. Any boy would rather be like his dad than his mom, right?"

That was the first time either of them had referred to themselves as parents aloud. And they both realized that a moment later, their eyes meeting in shock.

Just acting as parents was easier than saying it, somehow. As they regarded each other in embarrassed realization, they both laughed at how silly they were being.

"See? Still bad at talking," he joked. They broke apart at the familiar sound of the feet and voices of the children, and a second later Denzel and Marlene burst into the shop.

"You got the boards already?" Marlene exclaimed, out of breath from running. There were traces of snow on their boots and on her mittens.

"Yup. Might as well try on the boots and attach the bindings while they're both here," Tifa said to the rental clerk.

He nodded, appraising the height of the two children in front of him. "So the smaller board is for your daughter, and the other for your son?"

Marlene and Denzel's startled expressions turned into beaming smiles when Cloud and Tifa hesitated and then answered softly in unison.

"That's right."

 

* * *

 

They both exclaimed in shock when they opened the door to their suite, and hurried to remedy the problem. Their room felt especially cold after they had gotten so cozily warm lounging in front of the fireplace downstairs with everyone.

"Thanks for lighting the fire, Cloud. I can't believe it's so chilly in here! We should have remembered to open our own heat vents earlier. The bath will take forever to fill up," she exclaimed, hurrying to the fireplace to warm her damp hands in front of it.

She still didn't like to look at naked flames because of the memories they stirred, but fire had its uses. It would take a while to cut through the chill in the room, and she wondered how long it would be before she could show Cloud his surprise present without shivering. She could just imagine how shockingly cold the duvet would feel before they warmed it up with their body heat. She dug her toes into the sheepskin rug under her feet, already warm from its proximity to the flames, considering the possibilities. The bathtub was always fun, but they'd never tried it on a rug before…

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" he asked softly as he joined her. He wished he'd remembered to open the vents earlier. She looked so pretty, standing there in the flickering light though, and he knew she didn't mind, even if he could never get all the details right.

Memories of the day flashed into her mind, distracting her from her train of thought. She smiled when she thought of Denzel's triumphant face as he finally learned the trick to turning. Marlene falling asleep in front of the fire downstairs, and Barret tenderly carrying her up to bed. Vincent's rare smile as Yuffie whooped and Reeve pounded him on the back as they celebrated their victory in the snowball fight. Shera looking radiant as Cid gruffly announced that they were expecting. Nanaki twining tails with his Dinne as they all pitched in to relay stories about him. Cloud's indulgent smile as the kids opened their presents that morning. His grin of undisguised admiration when she landed a flip; the sheer fun of pulling tricks as they wove their way down the mountain together.

"Yeah. A perfect day," she breathed. She slid into his arms for a kiss; her eyes warm with appreciation. "I'm so glad you thought of this, Cloud. It's the best holiday I've ever had- and to think that it's just getting started! Although it might actually be more of a pain once the kids start getting better at boarding!"

She laughed, but broke off when he didn't join her, obviously distracted.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah… Just getting started…" He suddenly brought his gaze up to hold hers, his eyes so vividly blue that she inhaled quickly.

"We're pretty happy now, right Tifa?"

She tilted her head, startled by his seriousness.

"I- I think so…"

"But…there's this one thing…that I think would make us happier…" he said, taking her hand and sliding down to one knee as he produced the box from his pocket. He smiled when he saw the dawning comprehension on her face.

"Will you marry me, Tifa? I promise I'll try to make the rest of our lives just as happy. As a real family."

He hastily stood again to comfort her when he saw tears welling up in her eyes, dismayed. He'd been so sure…

"Yes!" she gasped, jumping into his arms so eagerly that he staggered a bit. "Yes! Oh, Cloud!"

He kissed her back hesitantly; still a little anxious over the tears that were running down her cheeks, the hitching way her breath was catching.

"But…why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy!" she cried, laughing, and he smiled with relief, thumbing the tears off her cheeks before they kissed again.

"I love you, Tifa…" he murmured against her lips. "I promised myself I'd never make you cry again…but I guess if they're happy tears, it's ok…"

"Oh, Cloud, I love you," she whispered, and her tears did seem to sparkle like gems in the firelight, although they were eclipsed by the warm glow of her eyes and the radiant gleam of her smile.

 

* * *

 

Fire never evoked bad memories for either of them after that night. His memories would always be of the way she rose over him like a goddess as they loved, her skin and hair gilded by flames, the rings on her fingers glowing as symbols of the promises he'd made as she caressed him, regardless of the scars. For her, the way his eyes burned like embers as she revealed that she could still surprise him despite her eternal steadfastness, the reflected gleam of his eyelashes as they framed the ardent promise there, the way his hair looked like burnished gold between her fingers as they both lost themselves in the final, sizzling explosion. And even after the inferno had settled to a gentle glow, they found that the flames could be rekindled with just a gentle stroke.

Suffice to say that the fire was merely embers on the hearth, and the duvet was warm to the touch by the time they slipped into bed to sleep.

 


	5. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars." Og Mandino

For the next few weeks, 7th Heaven was a perfect name for the place they called home.

The kids went back to school with a relish, bursting to tell their classmates all about their fantastic holiday. Whenever their friends came over to play, the holiday snaps came out until everybody knew which picture went with what story. Even the new toys they'd received and juices and snacks that Tifa served were overshadowed for a short time.

Tifa and Cloud were back to being besotted with each other again, although they both made a visible effort to stay attuned to their responsibilities. But everybody understood when they would catch Tifa smiling at her new ring while pouring a beer, or dreamily leafing through a bridal magazine behind the counter if there was a lull in business.

Cloud was also in a palpable hurry to be on the road home again when he arrived on scheduled deliveries, although he would stamp slips, count gil, and unpack and re-pack Fenrir with his usual care, if rather quickly. And if he got home earlier than usual, Tifa didn't scold him for speeding. His unseemly eagerness to usher the last customers out of the bar at closing time also caused good-natured winks among them- it was hard not to feel indulgent in the face of young love.

But bliss never came easily, with pasts as murky and painful as theirs. Particularly when one uninvited guest simply insists on lingering...

 

* * *

 

"7th Heaven and Strife's Delivery Service. How can I help you?"

"Hello?" The woman's voice was tentative, as if unused to speaking on the phone. "Um, well, we got this number from Bennett and Sons. You see, we have a request but we're not sure if your delivery service covers this sort of thing, so we thought it best to ask…"

"Oh, Cloud can handle anything," she said proudly, feeling her cheeks warm. "We deliver anywhere connected to the Midgar area."

"It's just that…Well, you see, we don't want something delivered to somebody else…we want to see if you'll pick up and deliver something to us."

Tifa paused and tilted her head as she picked up a pen, testing it on the edge of the receipt. "Oh. Well, we don't usually do cash on delivery. We've found that it's better to take the fee upfront… But I can always find out if he will be amenable. What kind of delivery is it? Fresh produce, letter mail, parcel…"

"Oh, I'm not sure. You see… we were hoping to get a bottle of the water from that church. We heard people were healed from the Stigma in it, and we just can't afford to travel to Midgar…"

Tifa stopped fidgeting with the pen abruptly, eyes wide.

_Why didn't we ever think of this? If only that rain had been Gaia wide…_

"And my sister, you see, she's got a child as well and her husband, he... We just can't scrape together enough gil to pay for transport and inns and…We'll pay for the delivery, of course, it's says on the brochure how much it is for the special delivery and we have enough-"

Tifa shut her eyes and interrupted her nervous ramble. She was pleased by how steady her voice sounded, despite the brittle way she suddenly felt.

"I'm sure the delivery won't be a problem. I'll try to pick it up myself. I have to warn you that I'm not sure if that water is still there… We were so lucky here in Edge a few months ago, so nobody… Anyway, if you could give me your contact details, I'll get back to you to let you know if we can deliver."

The professional veneer held as she took down the number and address amidst the women's profuse thanks, although her disquiet was deafening in the stillness left after she replaced the receiver.

Guilt and loneliness crept up again as if they hadn't been banished for months. How she could be so thoughtless? Did she really deserve to be so happy when others were still suffering?

She fiddled with the interlocking bands on her finger as she considered the question, and then stood and strode to the closet when she came to a decision.

Sitting here brooding would hardly answer her questions, and if she hurried, she could fetch that water now.

Maybe her actions wouldn't redeem her, but they were a start.

 

* * *

 

The church was much as she remembered it. It was beautiful despite the obvious neglect, the pool serene and unruffled amidst the broken pillars, piles of rubble, and misaligned benches. The windows stained the ground with patches of color and dust motes danced in the sunshine that peeked in through the hole in the ceiling. Her flowers were making a comeback around the edges of the pool. Their fragrance was soothing- Midgar smelled of rust and decay, and walking through the broken shell of the city had reminded her sharply of her crimes.

It was never easy for her to come here, and the first time Marlene had badgered and pleaded for days in order to persuade her. It had felt like an intrusion on the place he had claimed- their place. She had been trying to avoid confronting him on his reason for leaving them, knowing that the answer might be something too bitter to swallow. But Marlene had been determined to bring Cloud home despite Tifa's evasions and excuses. Finding the place where he'd made his bed and the proof that he was on his way to see her at last had been the final nail in her small box of hopes. She'd given up that dream long before that day, but seeing the evidence had still stung.

Even now, the memory of that moment brought up a sharp pang, and she knelt hurriedly and dipped the bottle into the pool. The sooner she could get back to work, the sooner she would be too busy to reflect on such things.

But she smiled wanly when her ring clinked against the bottle as she switched hands to stopper it, and she looked up in surprise when the echo sounded like the ripple of laughter. She looked around and then rocked back on her heels, smiling sheepishly.

"I know. But give a girl a break. Can't wear down two years of feeling inadequate so easily, right?"

As she stood, looking around more slowly, an idea started to form in her mind.

She felt a little less troubled when she turned her gaze back on the quiet scene from the doorway, clasping the bottle in her hands.

"Thanks, Aeris. I'll be back soon," she said softly.

 

* * *

 

Cloud looked up from his magazine when she unlocked the door, and moved quickly to greet her with a wolfish grin.

"I thought I'd come home for a hot lunch rather than cracking open the lunch box. Hard to chip the food out of that thing when it's frozen."

She couldn't help laughing when he pulled her close, obviously hungry for something other than food.

"Liar."

"Well, anyway, you can warm me up. And we can eat after," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. But he jerked his head back in surprise when he caught a whiff of something familiar.

"You were at the church just now?"

She was relieved that he seemed puzzled, but not upset. She hadn't realized that she'd been anxious about that until she'd seen him. She had been right to laugh.

"Yeah. A delivery service customer asked for a bottle of water from there. She's hoping it'll cure her sister's Geostigma," she said softly. He sobered as she spoke, taking the proffered bottle from her.

"Where?"

"Near Fort Condor. The details are on the receipt book upstairs. I wanted to find out if the pool was still there first. I didn't want to promise them and then…but she wouldn't do that, would she? I wish I'd thought about it sooner."

They were both quiet as he stared at the bottle, turning it slowly in his hands. He could recall well the excruciating pain of the seizures, the horror in knowing what that black scar meant, the shame over the helplessness that would come with the last stages.

"Tifa," he said finally, "Do you mind if I try out the lunchbox after all? I might be back a bit later than usual, but I think I can swing both deliveries this afternoon if I leave now. I- I really want to do this delivery."

She smiled and tiptoed to kiss him encouragingly.

"Sure, no problem. I want to know if it works, too. If you run up to get the receipt, I'll warm up your lunch for you."

That pulled him out of his solemn mood, and he shot a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

"Naw, you don't need to. It keeps warm just fine in the compartment next to the engine."

 

* * *

 

Tifa kept her phone in her pocket as she prepared the night's special during the slower period for the bar in the afternoon. Chocobo Farm Chili and the accompanying tortilla chips were relatively quick and easy to make- the former needed only a long simmer to bring out the zesty flavours and the latter just had to be toasted prior to serving. She loved putting chili on the menu for two other reasons: hot, hearty food was great for winter, and the combination of spicy and salty always helped her sell more beer. The Gysahl greens to go with it would be best prepared just before the dish went out, so once they were washed, trimmed and set aside, she found herself with a great deal more free time than she wanted.

She usually liked getting the meal preparation out of the way, so that she could catch up on other things like mending, looking up new recipes online or looking at wedding dresses and venues in magazines. But today she found herself fidgeting and unable to focus on her recipe cards, inventory or any of the "quiet time" tasks she usually set for herself. Even the magazine garnered an impatient huff from her before she slammed it shut. She was relieved every time a customer came in, because it distracted her from obsessively checking her phone and debating about whether to text him about which delivery he had done first.

Once it got past three though, she admitted that he had probably gone on the scheduled delivery first, so she sighed and got working on a list of things that were running low. By the time Denzel and Marlene burst through the door, she was humming as she counted the tallies she'd made, although she did worry a bit when he didn't show up by six. By eight, the dinner rush was over and her worry had shifted to alarm, so she phoned, only to blink in surprise when it routed to his voicemail for the first time in months.

"Cloud? What happened? We're worried. Let me know if you're okay when you can."

The kids- especially Denzel- kept casting worried looks at the door and Tifa as they tried to do their homework. Marlene whimpered when they watched her close her phone with that pensive look on her face. They looked at each other and then at his empty seat. It was just like last summer.

Marlene's face slowly acquired the determined expression that Denzel called "her mad look," and then she called out.

"Tifa? Where's Cloud?"

She bit her lip and looked away for a second, but then looked straight at them when she answered.

"I don't know. He said he'd only be a little late. I hope he's OK."

Minutes later, her phone finally rang, and they both sat up straight as they listened anxiously to Tifa's side of the conversation.

"Oh, Cloud, I'm sorry…"

She shut her eyes, pressing a hand against her stomach as she listened.

"I will. Be careful."

She exhaled raggedly after she closed the phone, lost in thought until one of the regulars raised a hand apologetically.

"Sorry to bother you, Tifa, but I'd like to head home now…"

"Oh, sorry. Cloud. I'll get your bill."

He studied her as she tapped out the figures into the register.

"You know, he's your fiancé and a hero and all that. But say the word and we'll all pitch in to teach him a lesson if he's upsettin' you again."

She smiled at him, touched.

Having good customers was wonderful. But having good regulars was a balm to the soul.

"He's not. But thanks. I appreciate it."

He nodded stiffly, cheeks a little flushed as he waved away the change.

"Don' mention it. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Rhys."

She surveyed the other customers- all of them still looked fine with their drinks- and then moved to join the kids, still studiously trying to focus on homework although they were obviously distracted by the empty spot at their table. Two solemn little faces turned up at her as she approached.

"Hey guys. Cloud says he's sorry, but he'll be late tonight. He's coming home now."

They both gave brief smiles, nodding, and then bent back to their tasks with less fidgeting than before.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't speak of it at first; evading her questions and bolting his dinner with that familiar haunted look on his face, his eyes shuttered and posture slumped. They filled the silence with an almost friendly conversation on things like what time the kids went to bed instead, the supplies the bar needed, the sales total. Safe topics that wandered nowhere near what was really wrong.

It disturbed her to feel the distance stretching between them again. It disturbed her even more to remember that they had had conversations like this all the time before he left, and she'd refused to see that anything was wrong. The eerie sense of déjà vu shadowed their actions as they got ready for bed, and she showered alone as he unpacked Fenrir; lay quietly in the dark with her thoughts as he took his turn in the bathroom. She knew she should say something to shake him out of it, and turned to do so when he slid into bed next to her.

But she never got the chance- he swallowed her words with a needy kiss, groaning as he pulled her roughly to him.

She'd never felt him so desperate, so hungry for solace. There was no trace of her lover of lazy mornings and quiet nights, the man she laughed with as they gave each other pleasure and starbursts. But she'd always known about this other side to him, the one that she had pieced together, soothed and challenged in turns. So she gave him what he needed wholeheartedly so that he could find a way out of the darkness howling inside him.

And when he lay panting and trembling, the doubts and demons falling back in the radiance of the afterglow, he finally found the words.

"God, Teef, sometimes I think I don't deserve this," he said brokenly. "I couldn't do anything. I tried."

"I know, Cloud. I'm so sorry. It seemed like such a good idea."

"Nothing happened. It was just water. They were all so crushed. I didn't know what to say or do."

"It must have been so hard. I wish I hadn't answered the phone this morning."

Hearing the regret in her voice jogged him out of his self-pity, and he raised himself off her, studying the troubled expression on her face as he struggled to catch his breath. She obviously needed some soothing herself.

So he bent and kissed her with his usual tenderness, and took heart when she sighed and tightened her arms around him.

He might be a failure sometimes, but he thought he could fix this, at least.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tifa arrived at the church armed with cleaning supplies. For the next couple of hours she removed rubble, swept out dust, polished windows and wiped down benches, all the while thinking about what Cloud had gone through the previous day.

When the bottle of water had had no effect, the women had been understandably disappointed, questioning if it was really the same water that they'd heard about. Cloud had assured them that it was, that he and numerous others had been cured by the same stuff months ago. He was as much at a loss over it as they were.

And then the victim had surmised that it had just lost its miraculous powers on the journey. Maybe the bottle was dirty, or the journey in the cold weather had done something to it.

She'd given him a desperate look as she told him she would do anything for the chance to see her son grow up.

And then she'd asked him how much it would cost to take her to Midgar on the back of his bike.

" _You know what I'm like, Teef. Before I could figure out what to say she was offering me a stack of gil. Said it was worth the risk. The sister was crying, then the baby was crying. So I just said yes. Told them if it helped heal her, that was payment enough. And then she bundled up and got behind me on the bike."_

He'd grimaced as he told the next part.  _"She didn't know how to ride. Sat stiff as a board and leaned against the curves instead of into them. Had to stop so I could tell her. And just as she seemed to be getting the hang of it, we were attacked by a group of Formulas. She was really upset by that. I could barely focus on fighting with her screaming and clinging. And they kept sweeping in from all sides."_

He'd closed his eyes and squeezed her close, inhaling the clean smell of her before continuing.  _"Her strong reaction triggered a seizure. I had to drop a sword just to grab her before she fell off. Finished them off at a standstill, then made camp so she could recover. When she woke up she asked if it was likely that there would be more attacks on the way. I told her probably…there are always monster encounters, you know that… So she apologized and asked if I could just bring her home instead. Said she'd rather die in familiar surroundings than out on the plains. So I did. We were delayed again by another attack, but I got her home, at least."_

Her heart still ached for him when she thought of it. How he hated letting people down, how he tended to blame himself. But he'd told her he'd been able to sleep through the night as she tied on his ribbon this morning, and he'd been visibly cheered by the affections the kids had heaped on him as well, even if Marlene had delivered her hug with a scolding for not calling sooner. He definitely seemed more like himself again before he'd left the house. But Tifa expected to see him show up at the church sometime this morning anyway.

_Well, then he can help me move those pillars. And bring his things home already._

She'd been half amused and half exasperated to find his (now moldy) bedroll, and his (now rusty) camping lamp and thermos along with his camping chest.

Cloud's belongings fell into two categories. The few lucky ones, like Fenrir, were always carefully polished, maintained, and put away. Everything else he treated with casual disregard, and if he couldn't find something, he would just go out and buy another. She'd given up trying to maintain order on his desk, although now that his room was their room, there was a marked reduction in the random appearance of objects there.

She dipped a pail of water and then started to mop, noting that even though it couldn't wash away the black stain of Geostigma, it still did a nice job of getting the dirt off the floors. And she would forever remember that morning in the pool, where Cloud had been miraculously resurrected, where Denzel and all the others still afflicted had been healed. In this place, her tearing grief and anxiety had changed to hope and blinding joy. She was deeply grateful, and sorry that she hadn't thought to show it before. But she was positive that Aeris would be understanding.

_Better late than never, right?_

 

* * *

 

She finished off the morning's work by washing her face and hands with the water, gasping at the icy winter temperature of it. Then she turned to survey her handiwork, rotating her wrists and stretching before clasping her hands behind her back.

She smiled when she heard the low rumbling of an engine.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise when he walked in, and they regarded each other hesitantly, and then spoke at the same time.

"I'm not hiding. I just wanted to check something."

"I've just finished up here if you need time alone to think."

That made them both laugh at their own foolishness, and he quickly strode to join her.

"I can't believe how good this place looks. Did you do this all today?"

"Yeah. I thought she would like it. I forgot to say thanks, and it seemed a good way to do it."

He smiled, tilting his head to give her an appreciative glance before the items on the front bench caught his eye.

"Hey! My stuff. I completely forgot."

"Uh huh," she said drolly. "We're going to have to toss the bedroll, but you can probably still use the others."

She sat, watching in amusement as he inspected the lamp and then the bedroll, shaking his head over the state of them. Shrugging, he sat down beside her and slid his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They just sat looking at the pool for a minute, relaxing in the serene atmosphere.

"You know," he finally said quietly, "When I was watching her sleep off that seizure, I wondered if the virtue had gone out of this place. If maybe she'd left us for good. Pretty unfair that we were cured, but too thoughtless to share. I'd hoped that I could make it up by delivering bottles of this water like it was Elixir and Remedy all in one."

"Wouldn't it have been wonderful if it had worked? How many lives could we have saved? But I guess the magic that Aeris worked on it is gone now," she said regretfully.

"Is it? Look at the flowers. They still don't bloom anywhere else in Midgar, you know. I just wanted to check."

She inhaled sharply as she considered that.

His head jerked suddenly then, and he turned towards the door. A moment later, Tifa heard the sound of voices and footsteps.

A man walked in, and then frowned and held back his companion when he saw them sitting there. Judging by his clothing, he was obviously fairly well off. From the tan, it was likely that he came from Costa del Sol. Mideel folk were usually sun-browned as well, but they spent most of their gil on rebuilding, like folks around Midgar did.

"Hello. You're the heroes of the Jenova War, aren't you? Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. We heard about this place from some associates in Junon. Is there some sort of fee?"

Their eyes widened in horror.

"Definitely not. And I don't know if I can call myself a hero. Jenova still plagues our planet- her cells are the reason you're here now. We haven't been here since the healings this summer, so we've come to check if the water can still heal the Stigma." Cloud said quietly.

His face fell at that, so Tifa hastened to add, "But we have reason to believe that it will. We'd just like to see for ourselves, if you don't mind us watching." He nodded slowly as he looked at their earnest expressions, and led a woman carrying a small, sleeping girl in behind him. There was a painful looking black scar down the back of her wrist, and one on the jaw of the girl.

"My wife and daughter," he said, and they all murmured greetings.

"Do we just drink the water?" she asked.

"Well, when we were here people stood in the pool and poured the water over their scars…but I have to warn you that the water is much colder now that it's winter. Maybe you can just pour it on the scar," Tifa said, frowning. How awful it would be to immerse yourself in that frigid water after months of being ill.

The woman was thoughtful for a moment, but then decisively shook her head.

"No. We haven't come so far only to do this halfway." She turned to her husband, shifting the child in her arms. "Karen's sleeping so well now- why don't I try it first?"

I've got her," the man murmured, and the girl whimpered, but didn't wake upon the transfer.

"Wait." Cloud stood up abruptly and went to the chest. He pulled out some bandages and packaged food as he dug through the contents before his eyes lit up. "Here. Let's see if it still works."

He set the kerosene heater on the floor and grinned when it rattled to life and started to blaze upon the second click of the switch.

"Can't take the chill out of the water, but this way you'll be able to warm up after."

Their warm thanks and Tifa's proud look made him blush and rub the back of his neck as he retreated to where she was, leaving the family to carefully step through the flowers.

The woman sat and gasped at the chill in the water when she tested it, but pressed her lips together with resolve and then slid in with a gasp. "I thought it would be wiser to get it over with quickly," she explained, her teeth already starting to chatter. "Oh, Goddess, already! Look, Allen!" she gasped exultantly, holding her wrist proudly aloft for him to see.

Tifa and Cloud squeezed each other again, hard. But this time, it wasn't out of a need for comfort.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, I'm just so  _glad_  you were right," she exclaimed once they were outside, fighting the urge to skip and swing the chest they held aloft between them, although she let the laugh bubble out of her.

"It wasn't my idea. It was actually something you said that got me thinking.  _She wouldn't do that, would she?_  There's no way that she'd let him slowly corrupt the Lifestream, take away more lives before their time," he said firmly. "And then I thought of the flowers, and…"

He shrugged and smiled at her, leading the way to Fenrir. She turned and looked back at the church as he expertly loaded up the bike.

"You know, I never expected this place to give me happy memories," she admitted softly.

"Me neither," he admitted, eyes distant as he remembered, closing up the last compartment.

"It has though, twice now," she said softly.

That made him pause and look at her, hands clasped behind her back as she regarded the building. So he reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over the duel bands that swirled around her finger. When he tilted his head as their gazes met, letting his eyes ask the question, she smiled and nodded.

"I think it would be lovely. And I just know she'll be able to join us, somehow, if it's here."

He smiled, remembering the last time he'd stood in that pool.

"Yeah. I think so, too."

 

* * *

 

They dispensed with the ribbons from that day forward. They realized that there was no need to be physically bound to her memory, when her spirit was so obviously still here with them. Instead, they made regular visits to the church. They would bring kerosene and fresh towels when they made the journey. Wipe down benches, remove discarded bandages and tend to the ever-widening ring of flowers surrounding the pool.

Lives could never be replaced, or sins forgotten. But every time the church was left gleaming, it seemed as though more than just dust had been washed away. And the smell of the flowers they brought home would grace 7th Heaven for days afterward.


	6. Triangles and Resolutions

Cloud had had an epiphany of sorts as the New Year dawned. It had been the last night of the holiday, and everyone had been a little sad to part ways and go home again. Denzel had insisted on boarding until the lifts actually shut down, Tifa had sighed wistfully as she slowly dusted the snow off her board, and Marlene had dragged her booted feet and pouted every step of the way up to the room. Only to be expected after the non-stop fun of the holidays- all play and no work was infinitely preferable to boring old home.

But Reeve and Yuffie had managed to distract them by putting together a surprise New Year's celebration for the hotel guests. They had gotten the entire Icicle Inn staff in on the festivities, and Yuffie had been in her element emceeing the event while Reeve organized it. Everyone had obediently gotten bundled up again and trooped outside after dinner, following Yuffie's gleefully shouted directions delivered via a familiar old megaphone. It was fun to wander under the lights they had strung up, going from the snowman-building contest to the hot food and drink stands. Marlene had happily reported that hot chocolate could make anybody feel better, and their whole family had heartily agreed.

Dazzling figure skating performances had followed, with a surprise appearance by Cait Sith. Their whole gang had shouted and cheered when he skated out for his number, and Marlene and Denzel had been baffled by his sudden appearance- when had he gotten there? Marlene had remained slightly miffed that nobody would tell her, infuriating her further by teasing that she should remember.

But all had been forgotten when the fireworks burst into the sky at the end of Yuffie's excited countdown. Marlene and Denzel had been captivated by the spectacle, and had stood watching gape mouthed and shouting as Barret kept a hand on Marlene's shoulder, grinning. As each glowing burst blossomed across the sky, the audience below gasped and exclaimed in awe and appreciation.

Except for one couple, hands linked as they looked quietly up at the display, lost in thought.

The last time Cloud had seen fireworks had been on a date. It had been bewilderingly awkward for him. Aeris had enjoyed it, teasing him over his reticence, laughing as he'd blundered his way through that ridiculous show. He liked remembering her like that, even if her laughter had somehow always seemed to stem from a bit of humiliation for him. And then as the fireworks began, she'd begun saying things that had confused him at the time, about how he resembled someone else. That she'd realized he wasn't actually  _Cloud_.

And now he was here with the woman who had helped him back to being himself; the one he'd loved for almost as long as he could remember and had just promised to marry him- and it dawned on him.

He'd never even taken her out on a date.

His eyes were open, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't see the brilliant display above them. Until he felt her squeeze his hand…

For Tifa, fireworks would forever be associated with realizing that she had lost. The empty rooms, that "one date" message that Aeris had let slip- she had put two and two together and then watched the romantic display from a window, bitterly disappointed in both herself and fate. She could hardly dare to turn and look at him now, although she could feel his warm hand in hers, and the still unfamiliar weight on her finger.

But then she'd squeezed his hand once she'd thought of how gloriously it had all turned out. None of that mattered anymore. The inscriptions said it all.

They'd both watched as another tiny flare shuddered upwards and then suddenly burst into a bloom of radiant streamers through the dark.

And then he'd pulled her close and kissed her.

He'd figure out a way to make it happen. He owed it to both of them.

 

* * *

 

His resolution got off to an inauspicious start. The year began with another week of early starts and late homecomings caused by the holidays. Belated gifts and cards, along with the backlog from the week off caused an upsurge in special deliveries. They all missed him that week, especially since they had just been spoiled with a week of seeing him all day. So Tifa kept them all busy with various tasks. Some were fun-  _("Let's make holiday photo albums for everyone!")_ and some were not  _("Alright, time for housecleaning, guys.")_ but it was enough to keep them all distracted before the kids went back to school and Cloud could keep decent hours again.

And once life settled back to its normal pace, he and Tifa spent hours showing each other how they felt again, celebrating their engagement in private. And he could see the joy in her eyes, the contentment in her expression. She didn't resent the lack of candlelit dinners or moonlit strolls or diamonds on her ring. She reveled in stolen mornings in bed, in laughing together when one of the kids said something unintentionally hilarious, even pressed a kiss to his shoulder once when they did the dishes together. He couldn't help blushing and grinning when he saw her admiring her ring.

For her, this was all she wanted, more than enough. And he was happy, too. Waking up next to her every morning still gave him a warm jolt of pleasure, hearing her cry out his name in ecstasy drove him absolutely wild, and thinking that they could spend the rest of their lives like this made him grin like a complete idiot.

But he wanted, perversely, to give her more.

So he mulled over it as he went on deliveries. He imagined what life would be like without the bar, or the kids. He tried out possible solutions and date scenarios in his head.

The problem with thinking of how to take Tifa out was that he always ended up dwelling on the date part. One of these days his fantasizing was going to earn him an injury that his reflexes couldn't save him from. Monsters always had a knack for attacking just when he got to the good part.

But it wasn't long until other, more serious issues became the focus of his thoughts as he made his deliveries.

 

* * *

 

All of Gaia was abuzz once they reminded Reeve about the healing pool in the church. As Commissioner of the WRO, he poured money and manpower into ridding people of the fatal illness, and its popularity subsequently reached an all-time high. Reeve kept inviting his old friends to join, knowing about Cloud's natural gift for being a leader and how much people looked up to Tifa as a role model. He needed officers he could trust and people respected to help train and direct the new recruits.

They found the noble cause- and the flattery- hard to resist, and thought and talked about it a lot for a couple of weeks. Their lives were busy, and having a 9 to 5 work schedule -with paid overtime- was tempting. But they enjoyed their jobs and they were doing well enough that the salary that Reeve offered was not as impressive as it would have been a few months ago.

Many of their friends had already agreed to help him out. Yuffie popped into 7th Heaven whenever Reeve brought her in as a freelancer. She did a bit of everything, whether it was teaching self defense to the fresh recruits, or intelligence work that required her ninja skills. Cid's new crew and ship had also been recruited to bring the most acute or hard to reach cases to Midgar, while Barret had joined the legion of Shadowfox drivers that would bring in others that were too poor, isolated or ill to make their own way. The ferry from Costa del Sol and the train from Junon were operating at capacity as the victims that could travel on their own made the pilgrimage. It wasn't uncommon to see the newly healed in Edge, celebrating their renewed health before heading back home.

But in the end they both decided not to- people would have troubles staying connected without Strife's Delivery Service, and 7th Heaven was its center of operations as well as a community fixture. Reeve was disappointed, but agreed with their reasoning. He admitted that he'd forgotten how important their own work was, being so intent on having the best people help him do his.

They all enjoyed the fact that a lot of the old gang was working together again. Barret was immensely satisfied to be there, saving lives. He would often think of that little girl in the potato village, and be grateful that he had the chance to make a difference now, at least. It would never cease to amaze him, that look in people's eyes once that black scar melted away. The smiles and thanks they gave him for doing this job made him feel like a real hero.

He was sorry to leave the oil fields he'd been working, the men he'd been leading, but they were at the pumping stage anyway. They didn't really need him to help with that, and he preferred to search for new oil fields anyway. Something that only a strong fighter like him could do. Reeve had asked him to continue doing that with the WRO once the need for Stigma healings dropped off. And since WRO headquarters was so close to Edge, he could see his little girl more often. Only a fool would have turned down a job offer like that.

So it was inevitable, really, that he would finally realize he had a rival.

And hell hath no fury like a huge man with a gun arm…

 

* * *

 

"What the !&# does this say?"

The others seated at the table all jumped at the unexpected roar of fury.

Sunday dinner was always special because it was their night off. Tonight, Tifa had decided on having hot pot. It was perfect for a number of reasons; hot, nutritious food went well with the cold temperatures outside; she didn't have to cook for once, just wash and cut up the ingredients; and she could use up a bunch of leftover ingredients all at once.

So the five of them were seated around the table, putting choice looking tidbits into the simmering broth until they were cooked, and then eating them with sauce. It was a little crowded, but if Marlene or Denzel couldn't reach the sauce they wanted or something that was on the opposite side of the pot, she or Cloud would fetch and pass it. Barret had joined them for dinner as well, because his new quarters at the WRO were just a short drive away now. He had spent the day furnishing his WRO apartment, and he'd promised to take them all out to see it next weekend.

It was nice to sit down together, sharing anecdotes about the happenings of the week. Tifa shared a joke one of the regulars had told her. Cloud talked about how they were setting up special windmills to power an energy grid near Junon. Denzel had a funny story to tell about what had happened while playing at his friend's house yesterday. Barret was looking through Marlene's school things, telling her how smart she was with each grade and glowing comment he saw. Marlene was near to bursting with pride, and related how difficult the quiz had been  _("Miss Wilson used_ _ **trick questions**_ _.")_  and read aloud her 'A plus' poem. All in all, a pleasant Sunday night.

Tifa certainly hadn't anticipated an explosion of temper at the table, and the bubbling contents of the pot and the flames under it shook dangerously. Denzel's bowl dropped to the floor with a wet smash, and Tifa upset her glass at the sudden shout.

"Barret, what in blazes-"

He stared at the words on the offending sheet of paper for a moment longer before he erupted.

"I'm gonna kill your spiky ass!" he shouted, his chair clattering to the ground as he brandished his arm, the metallic hand changing before their eyes.

Cloud blinked in bewilderment, then swore and sprang for his swords across the room when Barret leveled his gun arm at him, obviously dead serious. There was a sudden scramble for cover.

But they'd both forgotten the other fighter at the table, and he'd only managed to complete the transformation before Tifa decked him.

"Have you lost your mind?" she cried, fists at the ready in case he dared to raise his arm again, "In front of the children! In our home!"

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Marlene shrieked, shaking off Denzel's restraining arm. He'd dragged her out of the way and tried to cover her small body with his, but she was in too much of a fury to be anything but annoyed with him for getting in her way.

"That's right! _I'm_ your Daddy! Who wrote "Cloud Strife" where it says Father on this form, huh?"

Everyone froze at those words. The bubbling of the hot pot was the only sound in the room for several seconds.

Then Marlene tore upstairs, sobbing.

Cloud's mouth fell open.

Why did his relationships always have to end up as triangles?

 

* * *

 

It had just happened so slowly, without any bells or fanfare, that really, nobody had noticed.

The thing was he'd had been uncomfortable with Marlene at first. Her exuberant affections and utter girliness had been as foreign to him as the ocean to the desert bred. He had cringed inwardly over the strident way she would insist on getting what she wanted and how helpless he would feel if she started crying. He'd turned her over to Tifa a lot when they had first started living together, confounded and harassed. But over time, especially with Denzel as a moderating influence, he'd gotten used to her, and she to him.

He still didn't consider himself her closest confidante- her secrets belonged to either Tifa or Denzel- but he could admit that he liked the little talks they had. They weren't the giggle sessions that he would see her and Tifa huddled in, or the loud, excited play that she shared with Denzel. But he had learned how to tease her now, how to comfort her if she was upset. He didn't think twice about crouching and holding that small body against his if she needed a hug now, nor she of telling her stories to someone else instead.

He thought part of it was also just Marlene growing up- it was just easier to deal with her as the months passed.

He would certainly never claim to be a good parent. He still checked with Tifa on things like appropriate snacks and screwed up sometimes.  _("Cloud! You have to check the pockets before throwing it in the wash!")_ But he didn't mind taking responsibility for what needed to be done day-to-day, splitting the tasks with Tifa.

He supervised as she did her homework at night, tucked her into bed and shook her awake in the morning. He bought her new school supplies at need or treats on a whim, and had even taken her out coat shopping once, when Tifa had been busy doing something with the wine in the cellar. He talked to her firmly but calmly when she was having a tantrum or being naughty. He praised her warmly when she'd been especially clever or good. He took pride in her progress at school and enjoyed the sweetness of her company.

The same things he did with Denzel, really.

But Denzel didn't have another legal father at the moment.

One who was rather incensed that she had asked Cloud to attend parent's day, and that thinking nothing of it, Cloud had said yes.

So now he was standing across from Barret, feeling half guilty and half defensive, wondering if it was wise to put down his sword yet. He should probably just offer not to go- but some ornery part of him kept him from uttering the words, even though it might calm Barret down. Denzel had positioned himself between them, pretending to clean up the broken crockery, but glancing nervously at Barret as he slowly picked up the pieces. Tifa had given them warning glares before running upstairs after Marlene.

Barret looked as though he was torn between raging and being upset- the guilt in his eyes was obvious. They all looked hopefully at the stairs as footsteps sounded.

Tifa shook her head as she emerged and looked at the two men facing off across the room. Her mouth was set in a determined line.

"She says she isn't hungry anymore. Why don't you two-"

Barret roared and stormed out, slamming the door, and Cloud looked away angrily when she pinned him with a glare.

"Cloud!"

"I'm not going after him! I haven't done anything wrong!"

That deflated her instantly, and her face softened.

"No," she said reflectively, "no, of course you haven't. That's the problem."

They all heard the sound of an engine starting outside, and then the splatter of gravel.

Sunday dinner ended up as a quiet affair that week.

 

* * *

 

Marlene was intractable and uncooperative for the next few days. She threw tantrums over her homework and picked fights with Denzel. She was subdued when waitressing, and forgot orders. She would sometimes get such a guilty look on her face when she looked at Cloud that he cursed silently to himself. She attached herself to Tifa again; insisting on sleeping with her a couple of nights even, and confessed that she was really confused.

She thought maybe she should have put her Daddy's name down instead, but she'd just thought of Cloud first. Was she being bad? And if she wasn't, as Tifa assured her, then why was Daddy so mad? Why did he want to kill Cloud? Why wouldn't he answer the phone? She knew she'd made a mistake now, but she couldn't even say sorry.

She didn't understand why Tifa kept calling her Daddy a big baby, and looked mad herself. She also didn't answer most of her questions. But it was comforting to snuggle against her, feel Tifa's hand smoothing her hair. And she was sure that Daddy wouldn't get mad at her for loving Tifa.

 

It was a trying week for all of them.

 

Her teacher sent a note home Thursday, asking why her star pupil was suddenly having a hard time paying attention in class. Marlene had also forgotten forms and left assignments unfinished- had there been a death in the family? Tifa showed it to Cloud wordlessly when he got home, and he sighed and looked over at the little brown haired girl.

Marlene looked more like her usual self as she animatedly described the special to her customers. Time had taken the edge off, and life went on. But it broke his heart to see that little shadow appear on her face at times.

He and Tifa had spent one morning discussing whether they should give up Marlene to Barret's care, now that he was living close to the school and had regular work hours and a regular apartment. It might soothe the ruffled feathers; assuage the guilt that had stared out of his eyes. They both knew that if he decided to take care of her himself, they would have little legal recourse. Her last name was Wallace for a reason- Barret had changed it when he had adopted her.

But it would be hard on them. It just felt like she was their child now too, and Denzel's sister. Imagining their home without her left him with an ache in his chest. Tifa had pointed out the other reasons they should keep her as well, wondering aloud about how Barret would feed her, whether there were other children in the WRO apartments that she could play with. Surely Barret wouldn't pull her out of their family?

 

Neither of them could answer that question.

 

Cloud sighed with relief when he saw Reeve walk in the door. He could use some advice from a friend. It wasn't that busy, so he told Denzel he would take the Commissioner's drink order to him.

"Why so glum, Cloud? You're not usually so moody these days," Reeve commented when Cloud slumped into the seat across from him after setting down his usual glass of wine.

"Triangles. They're the bane of my existence."

"And here I thought it was silver haired men."

Cloud had to smile at that. "Well, if you want to state the obvious…"

Reeve had some idea of what was coming. Barret had been extra touchy after his weekend off in Edge, and kept muttering about " _his_ little girl" or "needed to figure things out, that's all." He'd refused to accompany Reeve into Edge for dinner, and anyone who would pass up Tifa's cooking in favor of WRO canteen food was obviously upset about something.

"This have to do with Marlene, then?" he asked softly.

It was sometimes startling when Cloud stared you full in the eye with those strange Mako eyes.

"Barret told you?"

"No, not in so many words. He just seemed upset about something that happened over the weekend. Muttered to himself about his little girl. I put two and two together."

"I just…she's my kid now, too. It's just been that way for two years, it wasn't on purpose- it's not like I don't think he's her Dad!" He lowered his voice again, wincing when he saw neighboring customers glance over. "Marlene's pretty upset. He hasn't called her since, either. It might be best to just ask him to take care of her from now on, but Tifa and Denzel and I… I don't know… It's not normal for a kid to have two dads, is it?"

Reeve shrugged.

"It's not unheard of. I knew some families like that in Midgar."

Cloud blinked.

"Really?"

Reeve smiled, knowing that some of the family structures he was familiar with would absolutely blow a country boy like Cloud away. So he gave a less unusual example.

"Not every couple stays together, Cloud. Sometimes parents divorce and remarry. Having two fathers is not as uncommon as you may think. I've seen some really complicated family trees in my time, especially when I was working in housing."

"Wouldn't that screw up the kid?"

"Does being loved and cared for by responsible adults screw up kids? I suspect it to be quite the opposite. Don't sell yourself short, Cloud. I think you're doing a great job with Marlene."

Cloud flushed, nodding stiffly. There was something in that warm and rational way Reeve talked to people that made it hard to argue.

Reeve considered the younger man solemnly, glanced at the woman working behind the counter. Worrying about custody and questioning the quality of their parenting were hardly normal activities for people their age. His own early twenties had been downright hedonistic in comparison. He knew Cloud was twenty-three, and that Tifa was a couple years younger. While on holiday, he'd noticed how eagerly they had set off for a couple of runs on their own once they were sure that the kids would be supervised in their absence. The affection and pride they felt for them was obvious, but it must be hard sometimes. There were no doting grandparents or aunts to give them some time off from that 24-hour job.

Maybe it was time someone arranged a chance for them to take a break.

"You know, Cloud," he said slowly, "with my background in urban design, I have to protest your poor opinion of triangles. They really are vitally important shapes."

Cloud shot him a puzzled look. Reeve explained, diagramming his thoughts with a finger.

"If a frame is stressed or unstable, the easiest way to reinforce it is to add a triangle to it. Basic architecture."

"Huh?"

"What I think you need- is another triangle."

Cloud couldn't understand why Reeve was suddenly on an entirely different topic.

"Reeve, we aren't building anything."

"Aren't you?" He chuckled. He couldn't help thinking about that adage about blonds. "Forgive me. Ah, Tifa, what is that wonderful smell tonight? I couldn't understand the menu board."

"Hello, Reeve, it's good to see you." Her eyes held a question, but he shook his head and she sighed. "Well tell him it's Corel curry tomorrow, anyway. If that doesn't bring him in, we'll go after him ourselves. Mee Goreng is basically a fried noodle dish. Well, an attempt at it. Couldn't seem to get it just right, although we got the ingredients from the new settlement. It still tastes good, I think- just not the same as what we had."

"Some of the vegetables they usually use were lost when half the island went down," Cloud offered apologetically.

"Well, since I've never been to Mideel in person, I can offer you an unbiased opinion on how good this new dish is."

"I'm counting on it. I'm a bit worried that it's the taste, but I think we aren't having our usual crowd tonight because Mideel food is just  _too_  foreign for most folks around here. Still, it's nice to have a bit of a break."

Reeve chuckled to himself, causing them both to give him puzzled looks.

"I was just thinking that myself," he explained, eyes twinkling. "Now, what does it take for a hungry man to get a meal around here?"

"Usually an order," Tifa said dryly, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Coming right up, Commissioner," Cloud chuckled, standing. "Speaking of breaks, can the kids join you for dinner?"

"Send them over," he said, waving and settling back with a sigh. Exotic food with a side of playground gossip and a lovely glass of wine. What else did a man need to take his mind off of work?

 

* * *

 

Barret Wallace was angry, but he forced himself to do crunches to try to work it off, knowing that putting holes in this ceiling would not only piss off his neighbors- it would probably cost him his job as well. He'd hit on the idea of building up his abs to ease his feelings tonight. He liked that WRO motto: Constructive, not just destructive.

He'd spent the remainder of Sunday night destroying a few monster nests around Edge, but he'd realized that he couldn't just go around searching for fights now. He had an important job. He had to get these sick people to Midgar. And in the quiet solitude of the Shadowfox cabin, he'd been forced to really think about the past couple of years as he drove.

It had made him uncomfortable to look back at his actions. Sure, looking for oil was important. Without Mako, the world had all but ground to a halt. People had gone hungry, had struggled with those old and inefficient coal powered engines. Coal burned messy too- boiler men often developed a cough. So oil had been the best solution- not as powerful as Mako, but it burned cleaner and more efficiently than coal, especially after refining. People could get around again as a result of his efforts; generators gave power to homes all over Gaia now. Finding oil made lives better. He had to believe that.

But he'd neglected some other lives. And he'd come to the conclusion that the reason Marlene had written Cloud's name on that form was because he had really left his job to the younger man. A couple of phone calls and occasional presents were not the same as being there everyday to read her a bedtime story and forking out the gil for new shoes when she grew out of her old ones.

He wished one of them had said something. He didn't notice stuff like that, and Tifa and Cloud were just not the complaining type. He remembered the way Marlene had waved at him as he left, completely accepting of the fact that he was walking out of her life again. No protests or admonishments had been uttered as they saw him off. As if they'd all known that they couldn't depend on him.

It made him wonder why they called him a friend at all, why she still kept calling. That knot in his stomach wasn't just from all the crunches he was doing.

He lay back and opened up his phone, ignoring the flashing 'mail received' message as he studied the picture he'd set as the background. His little girl. She was so smart, so popular and pretty. Dyne had asked him never to make her cry.

And now he'd broken that promise.

The doorbell jolted him out of his self-recriminations, and he suspiciously peered out the peephole before he opened the door.

"Hey, Reeve. Thought you went to 7th Heaven for dinner."

"I did. I've just gotten back."

Seeing the sheer bulk of the man filling the doorway and that big metallic hand made Reeve wonder if he should have summoned Cait before ringing the bell. Barret was so volatile sometimes, and prying into family business was always best avoided. But he'd seen just how tired and unhappy all of them had been. The dark shadows under Cloud and Tifa's eyes matched the bags under Barret's.

And sometimes being a good friend meant that you had to risk foul tempers. So he spoke carefully.

And smiled when Barret reached out to grip his shoulder at the end of their conversation.

 

* * *

 

Marlene scampered forward automatically when the door opened at 7th Heaven. Friday nights were always busy, and she liked the smiles people gave her when she greeted them as the hostess. It was fun to be in the center of things, and Denzel didn't like to talk to people as much as she did.

But she stumbled to a halt when she saw that it was her Daddy in the doorway. His face fell when he saw the hesitation on that little face.

But then she rushed forward with a wail, and he scooped her up, not caring that the whole place could see him crying.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"No, it's all my fault. I'm not fit to be your Daddy."

"Don't say that!" she shrieked, slapping him on the chest as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I haven't been around for you. But I'm gonna change that, startin' today."

He looked over to the bar, where Cloud was standing next to Tifa, both of them wrapping an arm around the other as they braced themselves for his next words. Denzel stood frozen in front of it, his eyes wide.

"Might be too busy durin' the week, and someday I'll be back out there searchin' for oil again- but I'd like to spend my weekends here, if that's OK. Help out with Marlene the way I should've before. I'll never be able to thank you two for carin' for her all this time. I'm sorry I been such a deadbeat."

Tifa's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled widely.

"Oh, Barret, don't be silly."

"I'm not. Sorry it's taken so long. We'll talk about it later, when you're not so busy," he said gruffly.

He patted Marlene's back as her breathing calmed a little, starting to feel embarrassed that all the customers were staring transfixed at the scene.

"Don't cry, Marlene. I gotta ask you to do something."

She lifted her pink face from his shoulder, nodding and sniffing as she wiped at her eyes.

"Can you ask Miss Wilson if you can bring two dads to that parent's day? I wanna go too."

Cloud's eyes widened. And he smiled and nodded slowly when their eyes met.

Maybe not all triangles ended up with somebody losing.

 

* * *

 

Cloud stayed downstairs in the bar with Tifa that night as Barret took the kids through the bedtime routine for the first time. Baths, toothbrushes and a story later, they were tucked in, although they were both a little too excited at the novelty of the experience to lie quietly. Marlene giggled as she got a good night kiss, and they whispered for a long while after he turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack as Cloud had instructed. Then he sat at the bar and enjoyed some well earned Corel wine, feeling satisfied as he exchanged stories with the regulars, chatted with Cloud and Tifa as they handled the bar work.

After the bar shut, they talked about the details of the new arrangement as he helped them clean up for the night, sweeping as Cloud cleared tables and Tifa got started on the dishes. They tried to refuse his offer of gil at first, but he argued them out of it. He was making a good, regular wage now, and it was time he started contributing to the family. He reminded them that he should learn to give and not just take, too. And they had a wedding to think of, and he remembered how expensive those were. His mind was made up, and so they relented in the end.

So there was just one more thing to take care of.

And Barret being Barret, he took the direct, no tact at all approach.

"Hey Cloud. You and Tifa ever go out on dates?"

Cloud stopped mid-wipe of a table, and Tifa's head snapped up behind the bar.

"Barret!"

"But that's what couples do. And I never seen you two go on one."

Cloud had obviously decided to let Tifa do all the talking in this conversation, and just looked at her, cheeks flaming.

But this was hardly the easiest subject to talk about, even with their closest friend.

"We-we spend time alone together," she stammered.

"I know that. What I mean is a date. Dinner. Dancing. Watching a movie. You know. Romantic stuff. C'mon, Spiky. Even a pretty boy like you musta taken a girl out before."

Tifa went pale at that, and suddenly busied herself with the dishes, and Cloud looked at her helplessly and then down at the ground.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, I guess I can watch the kids once in awhile. You know, since me and Marlene are gonna be havin' more father daughter time anyway. So why don't you two go out then?"

Cloud's head suddenly snapped up again. Tifa looked just as stunned at the suggestion, her mouth open in an astonished "o."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you go Sunday? I got some catchin' up to do."

They were both suddenly smiling at him so gratefully that he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Jus' keep it down when you get back. Don't want the kids wakin' up 'cause you two are makin' too much noise."

 

* * *

 

So that was how Cloud kept his resolution. Every few Sundays he and Tifa would leave Barret and the kids and go out on a date. They would take the chance to dress up in nicer clothes and have a meal somewhere so that they could enjoy being served, for a change. They would try out new experiences like that jazz club on Edge Square, or strolling hand in hand through some airy museum. They would relish those after date kisses on the stairs, and if it was a dinner date, the incredible after date lovemaking.

After all, Reeve was right.

Triangles  _are_  useful shapes.


	7. Special Delivery

" _I like this one."_

_"Hmm…it's awfully pink…I don't think Cloud would be comfortable with that, sweetie."_

" _This one's cool Teef, look!"_

" _Oh! Well. It's certainly very shiny."_

" _Denz, it's not for a disco opening!"_

" _But it looks like Cloud's sword and everything!"_

" _Well…that's true… but actually, I was hoping for something a little more traditional."_

" _Oh."_

" _Like with_ _a bride and groom?"_

" _No, not necessarily, just maybe… something like this… What do you think, guys?"_

" _Ooh, it feels nice."_

" _It's not as expensive as the shiny one either."_

" _Do you think Cloud will like it?"_

" _Why don't we bring one home and ask him?"_

" _There's a good idea. What would I do without you guys?"_

 

* * *

 

Spring blew in with a whirl of lists and appointments. There was just so much to do in order to prepare for the big day. Cid dropped off a few of the things Tifa had requested one afternoon and wondered aloud why they were in such an all-fire hurry when they had dawdled enough coming together in the first place.

So Tifa pointed out that he and Shera had done the exact same thing. The plans for their wedding had been so soon after the change in their relationship that more than one person had wondered if there had been a shotgun involved.

"Yeah, well." Cid offered a sheepish grin. "Guess there's not much reason to wait once it's been decided." He studied her face as she inspected the contents of the small box he had brought along with the ring pillow, Shera's veil, and a list of wedding songs she recommended. "What do you think? The smith said I could bring it back if it wasn't right."

"It's perfect. Thank you for doing all the legwork. I could never have gotten this made without him knowing otherwise," she said, blinking rather quickly as she carefully turned it between her fingers.

Cid blustered, cringing a bit.

"Hey, anything for an old friend. Just let Shera know if you need anything else and she'll send it over with me. Seems like she's more excited about your wedding than she was with ours. Says it keeps her from worrying about the baby."

That did the trick. Tifa looked up abruptly, concerned.

"But you said the doctor said she was doing fine. She'll be able to make it out, right?"

Cid shrugged, automatically lighting a smoke.

"Sure, sure, due date's well after and the Doc says it's good she keeps active. Everyone makes sure she doesn't try to do some fool lifting or straining when I'm out here. Just that we're not exactly experienced with babies."

He grimaced. "She wants me to quit smoking. Says it won't be good for the kid. She's been reading a lot and working herself into a panic about folic acid and low birth weight and whatnot. You know how she can get."

Tifa smiled at the rough talking man across the bar as he puffed, silently daring her to challenge him.

"I'm sure it'll be hard to quit."

"Damn right it will be! Probably been smoking longer than you been alive! The woman's unreasonable!"

"Babies are precious. Don't you want to give him the best possible start?"

"I don't smoke in the house anymore. And the Doc says it's a girl."

Tifa lifted her eyes, exasperated.

"Fine.  _Her_  the best possible chance to spend more time with her dad?"

He sighed and took another guilty drag.

"I know, I know. I've been trying to cut down. But having fewer smokes makes me cranky."

"What, more than usual?"

Cid glared at Tifa's cheeky smile.

"You give Cloud this much lip and he's gonna take back that ring."

She grinned, unfazed.

"You quit smoking and you just might be able to take me in a fight."

"Chaining limit breaks is cheap!" he sputtered.

"Oh! As if having an airship do the work for you isn't cheap! Healthy lungs equals better jumps," she retorted, laughing. "Seriously, Cid. We're not just nagging for fun."

"Huh," he snorted. "You enjoy it."

"True. But seriously.  _Cid._ "

"All right, all right, I'm putting it out. See?" He growled as he butted it out. "Isn't this a bar? What is it with women and nagging?"

"It shows that we care. In a really annoying, persistent kind of way," she said, squeezing his hand as she beamed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to warn Cloud next time I see him."

She smiled to herself as she looked down at the box on the counter.

"Oh, he knows what he's getting into."

Cid would be damned if he'd let her have the last word, but his voice was gruff as he made his comeback.

"Well, never said that Spiky was smart."

 

* * *

 

" _You like it then?"_

" _Yeah, it looks good. Not too fancy."_

" _That's what I thought. So…how many should we get?"_

" _Well, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve."_

" _Barret, too!"_

" _He lives here on weekends."_

" _He still deserves one. It's only polite. And how about the Turks?"_

" _You want to invite our former enemies to our wedding?"_

" _They've helped us out before!"_

" _But_ _ **I**_ _ **don't like them.**_

" _You could forgive Kadaj but not Reno and Rude?"_

" _That was different!"_

_"..."_

" _It was!"_

_"..."_

" _Fine. But they're going regular."_

" _I know. Special is too much. But it wouldn't be right if they weren't there, don't you think?"_

"…  _I guess."_

" _What about Rufus?"_

" _Tifa!"_

 

* * *

 

Cloud could endure all sorts of punishment. He'd been slashed, punched, poisoned, bitten and memorably, even impaled a couple of times in his twenty-three years. But none of that was as bad as the torture he was being forced through at this very moment. It was just that he couldn't fight back. A tongue-clucking matron was hardly a worthy adversary for a hero, even if she wasn't drawing any blood with those damnable pins.

The admiring look on Tifa's face made up for a lot, though.

So he stood still and held up his arms as instructed, letting the woman drape and measure and cluck and pin to her hearts content. He could take this like a man. Especially because it wasn't a dress this time.

"How is this material for the vest? It comes close to those eyes of his."

"Mmm, I agree. What do you think, Cloud?"

"It's fine."

Amusement warmed her eyes. She knew that tone.

"It sounds like the best choice then. Will the fitting take much longer? We have reservations. The tasting, you know."

"Can't rush a fitting. Won't cut as dashing a figure if I don't do this right, no matter how handsome he is. Do you want to dance with a man wearing a lopsided jacket?" she demanded, turning a stern eye on her.

Tifa shook her head quickly, abashed. Poor Cloud. Barret and Denzel had already gone through similar trials, and had looked desperately relieved to leave early with Marlene. She was glad that the seamstress at the wedding dress place wasn't such a dragon.

But she seemed to soften a bit when she turned back to mark and pin the material. "Now I know how busy wedding preparations can be, so the last thing you want to worry about is a poor fitting that has to be redone. So just give me just a few more minutes and then I'll set your man loose. You've got to learn to take the bad with the good if you're getting married. And I promise everything will fit like a dream if you just endure a little longer."

 

* * *

 

_"We're like a factory!"_

_"Yeah! I'm the folding robot and you're the stuffing one."_

_"And Cloud and Tifa are the writing ones."_

_"And Daddy is the sticking on one."_

_"Jus' gets done faster that way, kids."_

_"Yeah, thanks guys. I'll be able to get the first one out this morning."_

_"Special Delivery? But they're small enough to go regular."_

_"We know…but they're special, right?"_

_"I guess so. Still, it costs more."_

_"Well, I might just get a discount, seeing as how I know the delivery guy."_

" _Ha ha ha."_

" _LAME, Cloud."_

 

* * *

 

They made it in time for the reservations after all, and the host promised to take them through the details of a possible reception booking after the meal before summoning the waiter to recommend a wine to go with the first course. So they both awkwardly nodded at his descriptions of each wine and sipped samples and finally went with the wine he suggested. They were still flustered when he came back to set the appetizers in front of them, giving each a lovely description before encouraging them to enjoy the meal and departing.

They both took a nervous sip of wine. This wasn't the usual sort of restaurant they went to, and while everything had looked wonderful in the pictures in the magazine, it was just a little intimidating to actually be there. Tifa fervently prayed that she wouldn't spill something on the linen-  _real linen-_  tablecloth. Cloud tried to recall the rules of eating at a fancy place. Was it outside fork in, or the other way around? Well, he would just do whatever Tifa did.

"Wow. Looks fancy. And really small," Cloud said, looking dubiously at his plate.

"Cloud!" Tifa admonished, giggling. But that broke the ice, and they both smiled at each other.

"I suppose these big plates do make the portions look smaller," she chuckled.

"It's a good thing there's a whole bunch of courses."

"Ok, ok. If it's not enough we'll try a different place. It just sounded so special, and I wanted the day to be…"

"Special. Me too. I guess I'm a little uncomfortable with all this fancy stuff. I don't want to screw it up."

"Should we make the reception simpler then? Maybe I can just cook some things and everyone can just come over. It's not like we're fancy people…"

Cloud frowned.

"I think Shera would kill me if I let you cook for our wedding reception."

Tifa laughed at the image of a pregnant and furious Shera, waving one of her ubiquitous clipboards at them as her glasses slid down her nose.

"She'd kill me too if we had it at the bar, no matter how much she likes 7th Heaven."

"Sounds like we'd better try this food."

"Mmmhmm."

She took a small bite, and closed her eyes and groaned. Cloud did the same, and his eyes widened.

"Oh…I wish I could cook like this," Tifa moaned. "Are you sure we don't want fancy?"

Cloud chewed and swallowed slowly. "I think we can handle the melt in your mouth part. As long as we get some pointers about which forks to use and stuff. I mean, we'll be dressed fancy after all."

"I was hoping you'd say that… Oh Cloud…just think about  _dessert_ …"

 

* * *

 

" _Good morning. You look well. Special delivery."_

" _Ah, how exciting! Dinne will be pleased. But you hardly look like a soon-to-be groom. Want to clean up before heading out again?"_

" _Naw, I'll just look like this again after a couple of hours. It's spring. Thanks, though."_

" _Doesn't Tifa do your laundry?"_

" _I hose off before I go in. Spraying all the mud off is the new highlight of the day for the kids."_

" _Ha! I'm sure it is. I wish I could join them."_

" _Ha ha. Well, I should head off again. We'll see you next month?"_

" _We wouldn't miss it."_

 

* * *

 

"How's this, Cloud?"

"Great, Denz. Thanks for helping out."

Denzel shrugged and grinned back as he carefully sponged off a stubborn cake of mud from Fenrir's headlights. He secretly wished Cloud had time to wash Fenrir every weekend, but with all the wedding stuff over the last few- they had even had dance lessons last week- he usually just got a cursory hose down. But he'd taken a chance and made the suggestion to Cloud over lunch, and to his delight, Cloud had agreed.

"I don't mind. It'll be slower if you had to do this all by yourself. And bikes are cool."

Cloud smiled as he carefully scraped between the exhaust pipes with a rag.

"Yeah. It's too bad he'll get all dirty again when I do my deliveries tomorrow."

"But we've got to go to the suit shop today. We can't go there on a dirty bike. We might get the shop dirty. And that lady is scary."

"You thought so too, huh?"

Denzel's mouth fell open.

"She scared  _you_ , Cloud?"

"Well, not scared exactly… just… I don't like sharp-tongued women."

"Yeah, sharp-tongued! I wasn't sure if I could put my arms down even after she took all of the stuff off!"

"You're not allowed to tell Tifa I said that about her. She said she was supposed to be the best," Cloud warned, "but she did sorta make me feel like I was a naughty boy in school again. Always getting shouted at for things I didn't know I was doing wrong."

"You got shouted at in school?"

"Sometimes. Usually 'cause I was daydreaming instead of paying attention. My mom worried about that a lot."

"I'm not as smart as Marlene at school stuff. Tifa worries about that, too."

"Yeah, I know." Cloud, paused, trying to think of how to phrase his next words as he rubbed at some dried mud. "School is important, Denz. It might not be as easy for you, so you just gotta try harder. Everyone's good at different stuff. So if you're not so good at something you need, you've got to make up for it with effort. Like snowboarding. Remember how hard it was for Marly to stand up?"

"Yeah. At first she cried 'cause she kept falling down so much."

"But she wanted to learn anyway, so she didn't give up. She just had to try harder to catch up, right? I think it's the same with a lot of things."

"I guess..."

They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Denzel took the courage to make another suggestion.

"Don't you think Fenrir will look nicer if we polish him too?"

Cloud eyed him, struggling to hide his smile. The bike was almost clean.

"It'll take even longer to do that. We still have to go to the tailor's. And remember how it's spring?"

"I know. But maybe the polish will keep off some of the dirt this week. And since there're two of us, it'll be faster."

Cloud thought it over- the tailor or spending more time on Fenrir…

"Great idea, Denz. It'll only add a few extra minutes."

 

* * *

 

" _Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Just want to make a few special deliveries."_

_"Cloud! Of course, come in. We were expecting you."_

_"Sorry, Cloud. Mighta let it slip."_

_"Oh, come on! It would have been way cooler if you'd gone out to Wutai to deliver mine!"_

_"But inefficient. Ah, I see my companion has also been invited. Has Marlene figured out our connection yet?"_

_"No, I don't think so. She didn't mention anything when we were putting them together."_

_"Why aren't you opening yours, you old chimney?"_

_"Ah- Figured Shera would like to."_

_"Awwww!_ _Really?"_

" _Mind your own &#&ing business!"_

 

* * *

 

"So what's it like to kiss him?"

"Yuffie!"

"Oh come on! I've never had a boyfriend! Just a couple of details! It's not like I asked you about how often you two-"

Tifa made an outraged sound and jerked her head at the little girl, all ears, primping in front of the mirror.

"-make out. Geez, Teef, what did you think I was going to say?" Yuffie's evil grin almost spoiled the effect of the elegant silk crepe dress she was wearing. Tifa gave her a warning glare, but had to smile. Yuffie knew  _just_  how to toe the line between cheeky and inappropriate.

"I wanna know too! I bet it's romantic!" Marlene said, grinning and bouncing before twirling to see her dress billow out. She hugged herself as it settled. "When I grow up, I want my boyfriend to kiss me on the steps like you guys do after your dates," she sighed.

"Marlene!" Tifa felt her cheeks flame.

"How come I've never seen them kiss?" Yuffie demanded.

"They don't do it if they think somebody is looking. Denz and I can see them if we stand on their bed to see out the window when they get home. It looks kind of wet and gross, but you both smile lots after. Is it nice?"

If she was this mortified, Cloud would absolutely die if he ever found out. She would have to tell Barret to keep them out of their bedroom on date day.

"It is. Better than nice. But it's supposed to be private, OK? We're showing each other how we feel and it's embarrassing if you watch. I'm sure you'll both understand when you find guys that you want to kiss one day," she said, fanning her face with one hand as she adjusted her bodice with the other.

"See?  _Romantic,"_ Yuffie sighed dramatically. "We need to know these things so we can be proper bridal attendants. Here, let me do that."

She carefully did up the last few inches of Tifa's dress, and then they all stood back to look at her.

Details were hardly necessary. All they really needed was pretty dresses.

"Oh, Tifa, you're  _beautiful."_

"Just gorgeous," Yuffie breathed, no trace of sauciness in her rapt expression.

"Oh, it is perfect, isn't it?"

"Not it, Tifa! You!"

She laughed.

"It just seems so bigheaded- but I do look pretty nice, don't I?"

 

* * *

 

" _Special Delivery. You sure were hard to track down."_

"… _I like my privacy."_

" _It's hard to make a special delivery without an address."_

"…  _Sorry. … Ah. I hadn't expected it so quickly."_

"… _Didn't you get my email?"_

" _Yes."_

"… _So you'd prefer not to."_

"… _How many attendants does Tifa have?"_

" _Just Yuffie."_

" _And you?"_

" _Nobody yet."_

"…  _I thought Barret or Cid would be more appropriate choices."_

" _They're already doing stuff for the wedding. You were there with us, so I wanted- but if you'd rather not-"_

" _I'd be honored."_

" _Yeah?"_

"...  _Yes."_

" _Well… it means a lot to me."_

" _I look forward to it."_

" _Thanks. Tifa will be glad to hear it."_

"  _Just… make sure Yuffie doesn't get this address."_

" _Heh, understood."_

 

* * *

 

Reeve wanted to help out, but the WRO kept him up to his ears in work. Luckily, he had an animatronic solution to that problem, so Tifa spent the last few days of preparations with a short, fuzzy and incredibly organized assistant. Cait Sith took care of all those last minute errands, like running flowers to the restaurant, decorating the cars for the wedding party, or compiling and delivering the wedding music CDs- something they'd completely forgotten to do. Tifa was grateful for the help- Cloud was working overtime again because of the time off they were taking, and the extra bar work combined with all the wedding and honeymoon preparation had been causing her to worry.

So with one day to go, everything was ready- well, everything that they had remembered, anyway- except for a few last minute details at the church and the rehearsal.

Tifa and Cait got there first- Cloud was making one last delivery, and Barret, Yuffie and Cid would pick up the kids once they finished work.

"You said Cloud got a hold of Vincent?"

"Yup, he mailed and said he'll be here sometime around five."

"Did he mention where he was based?"

"Ah… he said it was a secret. Sorry." She glanced around to be sure Vincent hadn't decided to arrive early before continuing. "He refused a WRO job, hmm? I guess that's not so surprising. I wish he wasn't so set on being such a stranger. It'd be nice to see him more than once every few months. It's really been great to have so many of the old gang working so close together again… Can you start polishing those pews? I'll take this side."

"Anything for the blushing bride. If only the lad would answer his mobile once in a while. Only polite, you know."

"He'll probably refuse to join the WRO until something makes him. Remember how many times Cloud bugged him? He didn't join until after Sephiroth showed up himself."

"But it's not like he's been doing anything useful! He could make some gil at least."

"Cait, he purposely spent thirty years asleep. I think being useful isn't his primary drive. Maybe keep hassling him. Yuffie seems to get under his skin that way. Or give him a problem to solve. "

"A problem, you say…" Cait frowned thoughtfully as he buffed.

 

* * *

 

_"Is that it? Oh, Cid! I'm so glad you waited until we could open it together."_

_"You already know what it says, woman."_

_"But it's different to actually read it. You know, see all the details in print. Ohh..."_

_"... Well?"_

_"Well, what?"_

_"What does it say?"_

_"... I'm onto you, Cid Highwind."_

_"Yeah, yeah, read it out already."_

 

* * *

 

Once everybody was there, they all walked through the steps as Cait cued the music. Cloud was the only one that got it right the first time. Yuffie and Vincent strode up the aisle and took their positions in flagrant disregard for the beats in the music, ignoring Cait's mournful protests. Denzel hurried up the aisle, obviously wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. Marlene was literally bouncing, too excited to walk sedately until reminded. And finally Barret escorted Tifa down the aisle in an awkward gait as everyone shouted out advice- "In time with the music! Left... Right, Left... Right!" "Be careful not to step on Tifa's toes, you big clod!" "Smile, Daddy!" "Barret, not such big steps- I don't want to run up the aisle!"

Needless to say, they had to do it over, with Cloud grinning as he stood watching Barret's discomfiture as he took lessons in how-to-walk-not-lumber from the stuffed cat. A grin he quickly wiped off his face when Barret glared at him as he tried to walk her up the aisle again. He hastily looked at Tifa instead, and his face softened.

Finally. He'd fantasized about this a lot when he was a kid, on and off through their friendship, and with increasing frequency once they'd become lovers. And maybe it was because it was just the rehearsal, but he felt amazingly calm as he saw her murmuring to Barret as they approached, coaching him gently until she was confident he had gotten the rhythm. And when she turned her eyes to him, he forgot everything else as he reached out his hand to her.

"Hey, Spiky, snap out of it! We still gotta get to dinner. Denzel, you're up."

Cid's cantankerous voice snapped them back to reality, and Denzel shuffled over self-consciously with the ring pillow.

"You remember what you're gonna say?" Cid demanded.

"You don't have to rehearse this part if you don't want to. My- uh- friend would like to witness this firsthand so he's hoping it'll be tomorrow!" called Cait.

Tifa looked up at Cloud.

"I think I want to wait."

"Me too. But I know what to say. Wrote it down this time, too," he said softly, and she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, so vows, vows, the kiss, and I say my bit," Cid said, gesturing.

"And then back down the aisle with the music," Cait called, and they turned and walked together as Cait nodded his approval.

"Good, good rhythm! Well, that's a wrap, folks. Anything else to go over before dinner?"

"Looks fine to me," said Cid, nodding as he surveyed the church and their party.

"Well, I still need to gather my bouquet. So we'll see you all at the restaurant. Shera's holding the table, right?"

"Yeah. Probably went way earlier than she needed to. Said she had to sort out some problem with Red," grumbled Cid, reaching for his phone.

"His real name's Nanaki," Yuffie pointed out.

"I'm not goin' round changin' what I call him! It's a habit, and it's stickin'!" he declared, glaring meaningfully at Tifa.

"Give us a lift, Barret?" Cait asked.

"Sure, hop in the back with the others."

Yuffie latched on to Vincent's arm, tugging him out of the church.

"Sit next to me, Vinny! I can tell you all about how Reeve's made me the head of the WRO's Intelligence department!"

His face twitched, and he suddenly ducked further behind his collar.

"Did you say intelligence?"

"Yeah! Probably because of my amazing- Hey! Are you laughing at me?!"

"We won't be long," Cloud reassured Barret.

Tifa started cutting flowers carefully as the others filed out, and Cloud held out the vase to collect them.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Cloud tilted his head and smiled at her. "No, not at all. I know I'm supposed to be."

"I'm not either. That's weird, right?"

"Maybe it's 'cause we already live together."

"Maybe…"

She gave him a perplexed smile, and he shrugged.

"…Think she'll come?" she ventured as she slid the last of the flowers into the vase.

_As if I'd miss this._

Their eyes widened and they looked around wildly for a second, trying to identify the source of that feminine giggle.

Tifa would never get tired of watching Cloud laugh. It was like his whole face lit up.

"I think that's a yes."

 

* * *

 

_Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_when they celebrate their union in marriage_

_on Sunday, the twentieth of April_

_at ten o'clock in the morning_

_Great Gospel Church_

_Sector Five, Midgar_

 


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a different set of promises at last. Songfic.

 

 _Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you).  
Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I'm high - running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

 

* * *

 

 

Early mornings belonged to Cloud. That subtle change from dark to light was something he usually experienced on his own, his internal clock rousing him long before everyone else. These days, he usually spent the time tranquilly, comfortable in his solitude as he listened to Tifa breathing beside him. Other sounds slowly added to that comforting rhythm as the world began to stir again. Birds would start chirping, and the sound of cars going by would gradually pick up as the sun peeked over the horizon. And when the sun was truly up it would be time to rouse his family, and their voices and the clatter in the house would become a tune of a different sort, a lively one that he was happy to be a part of.

Today was no different, but the importance of the day made him feel unusually reflective as he watched the room brighten by minute degrees. There had been another dawn years ago, when he had been on the verge of making history, and plagued with doubts and hopes instead of quiet anticipation.

He’d spoken aloud by accident, and had the guilty pleasure of her drowsy smile when she’d startled awake and mumbled her good morning, and then the warm weight of her head on his shoulder as she’d protested the hour.

Just thinking of it tempted him to recreate that memory.

She was always so adorable when she resisted waking by snuggling away from the light. And he hadn’t had the right to kiss her awake then.

But he knew they had a long ride later, and she needed the rest. As impatient as he’d been to get the actual ceremony done, he knew that nothing would really change. For the rest of his life, he could watch her stir from sleep into waking, as he had done every morning in the months they had shared this bed. And he didn’t think it would feel any different tomorrow when he watched her open her eyes, or even 50 years later.

Ten o’clock wouldn’t come any faster, and he could savor this moment.

 

After all, it would never come again.

 

So he waited, watching her slumber peacefully until the curtains glowed warmly.

And then he bent, gently kissing her until her eyes half opened.

“Morning. Sorry to wake you.”

She kissed him back automatically, before she scrunched her face.

“Already? What time is it?”

“Too early. But you said you wanted to be up at dawn to get ready.”

“Mmm, my hair… and the makeup and the dress will take so long to put on,” she mumbled reluctantly, burying her nose into his neck and trying not to resent the white gown and the accessories waiting for her.

“I told you dawn was too early. You hate getting up,” he chuckled as she yawned into his shoulder.

“Yeah… but I can’t be late to our wedding,” she moaned.

“You can just blame me. I’m always the late one.”

“Mmm, tempting. But I’m up now. Thanks,” she said softly, sitting up. She could feel her own excitement bubbling through the cobwebs in her head, dissolving her usual desire to stay in bed as long as possible. He usually indulged her, letting her doze in his arms for another few minutes, but she could feel the slightly quicker beat of his heart as well, how ready he was to get moving.

“You know, the next time I wake you up, you’ll be my wife,” he said, grinning as he snagged her close.

“I was just thinking that,” she said, smiling and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’ll go wake up the kids,” he decided, and eagerly swung out of bed.

She laughed and clambered out after him, wincing a bit when her feet touched the floor. The sun hadn’t had the chance to warm anything yet, and she always hated leaving the cozy cocoon of the bed. But somehow, seeing Cloud raring to go made it easier to get out.

“Cloud! Do it after I’ve got breakfast. They’re not going to be happy if you wake them up this early,” she protested as he strode over to the door.

“Ok, I’ll get the coffee on, then,” he called back, grinning. His feet sounded on the stairs.

_Last time Tifa Lockhart puts on these slippers_ , she thought to herself, and smiled as she hurried out after him.

 

* * *

 

The air of excited anticipation was palpable from the light buzz of chatter in the pews. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best: mostly 7th Heaven regulars, and families from around their neighborhood. Johnny had made it in with his girlfriend from Costa Del Sol as well, the only tan faces in the crowd.

The Turks had claimed a pew to themselves. Elena was hardly recognizable in an elegant dress rather than a suit, and Reno was uncharacteristically -and obviously uncomfortably- tucked into a tux. Tseng and Rude cut handsome figures in theirs, although they still held themselves rather stiffly in contrast to the celebratory nature of the occasion. Reeve also looked particularly dashing in his tux as he gallantly escorted a glowingly pregnant Shera up to the front row. Nanaki’s tail betrayed his excitement, sparking as it waved about even after he and Dinne took seats in front of Reeve and Shera.

And then Cid entered with Cait, and strode up the aisle to take his place near the pool. He turned and waited as the animatronic cat cued the music, making everyone hush expectantly and turn towards the doorway.

 

And so it began.

 

Cloud stepped into view, feeling a rush of self-consciousness when he saw all the eyes on him. But he could also see the goodwill on everyone’s face, how happy everyone was for them on this day, and that made it easier to walk up the aisle, nodding slightly as he caught their eyes to acknowledge their support. He did blush when he overheard the approving comments of some of the ladies, although he could admit that he was rather pleased by the way he looked. Tifa had chosen well, despite the trial it had been.

But he still breathed a quiet sigh of relief when everyone turned to watch the best man and maid of honor enter.

It was a rather lovely sight. The consummate tomboy had seemingly transformed into a graceful nymph, dressed in a slim dress the color of sunshine. Her escort looked elegant himself in a sleekly tailored tuxedo- a marked departure from his usual tattered cape and menacing gauntlet. Murmurs at what a startlingly handsome couple they made filled the pews as he escorted her up the aisle.

A vision shattered when Reno gave a low whistle, causing Yuffie to make a face and Vincent to direct a cold glare in his direction.

Cid muttered behind Cloud’s back, but a hiss from Shera cut him off before they got to the front, and everybody looked picture perfect again once they turned to face the guests.

From his expression, Denzel was obviously no more comfortable in the spotlight than Cloud had been. He also gripped the pillow as though the rings might roll off into the pews any second, although they were tacked on with thread. But he remembered to keep his face up and his steps in time to the music as instructed, and Cloud gave him a discreet smile and thumbs-up.

In contrast, Marlene had no need for encouragement while she performed her role. Cloud smiled wider when he thought briefly of the scene at breakfast as she scattered petals like a pro, beaming when she overheard comments about how adorable she was. It had taken a few minutes to convince her that the white dress with the gauzy yellow sash should be put on  _after_  the meal.

But the true highlight for the guests came when Barret finally escorted Tifa into the doorway.

Brides are always dazzling creatures, and she was no exception.

 

Tifa was perfectly radiant, a truly lovely version of herself. She smiled joyously, and tears glimmered in her eyes when they fixed on her groom.

Cloud felt like a dumbstruck boy again as he watched her approach.

 

She was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

Barret slowly walked her up the aisle until they reached the spot where Cloud stood waiting. Then he gruffly accepted her kiss on the cheek and whispered thanks before she slid her hand from his arm and placed it into Cloud’s outstretched palm.

They shared a smile as they turned together.

There are few moments in life where reality is just as heady as fantasy, and this was one of them.

 

* * *

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart in the holy state of matrimony…”

Cid spoke with both warmth and reverence as he looked at their faces. Weddings are one of the nicest responsibilities of captains, and it was an extra pleasure to be able to do this for his friends. He was also well aware of the sacredness of this place. The deck of his airship usually sufficed when he performed weddings. In fact, he’d offered the Shera after they’d asked him to do the honors.

He had to admit that the church seemed more appropriate though, somehow.

So he piloted them smoothly through the ceremony until it came time for the vows.

And remembered just in time  _not_  to curse when Cloud managed to stall things anyway.

 

“Tifa.”

In the hush, he became uncomfortably aware of all those people waiting on those next few phrases.

And to his horror, his mind went blank as he tried to recall the words that came after, despite all those practice recitations he’d made.

 

As the silence stretched out, Vincent slid his hand to his breast pocket, ready with the hard copy they’d prepared just in case.

But then he looked into her eyes, ashamed and apologetic.

And the warm concern and understanding reflected there helped him remember exactly what he wanted to say.

“I think everyone here knows how hard it is for me to use words,” he said shakily, smiling wryly, and there were a few chuckles of agreement in the audience. “So I’ve thought long and hard about which ones to use today, when I make my vows to you,” he continued more steadily, and Vincent stepped back, a ghost of a smile on his face.

He took a deep breath.

“I adored you as a boy, and I guess some things never change. You have always been the light and love of my life. You’ve been there through the worst of times, and shared some of my best experiences. I will always be grateful that you’ve chosen to share your life with me.

I know I’m not the best at telling you how I feel. So I promise to show you that I love and honor you.

I can’t promise that I’ll never make you cry- but I can promise to try to make those happy tears.

I can’t promise I’ll never be late- but I promise that I’ll do my best to be there for you.”

He took the ring from the pillow Denzel held out with a careful tug, and slipped it slowly onto her finger.

“I give you this ring to represent

That I will share my past, my present, and my future with you.

That I am your friend, lover and family.

And that I vow to be faithful, loving, and joyful as your husband.”

It fit with an audible click to the two he had already given her, fusing the pieces into one unit.

And then he smiled- the hard part was finally over.

 

Tifa inhaled raggedly, her eyes brimming as she smiled back at him, ready to make her own vows.

“Cloud. I asked you once, to promise me something. And you, my hero, honored that promise. I’ll always cherish that memory.

Just now, you’ve made new promises to me.

But this time, I’ll make you promises, too.”

She gently pulled his ring from the pillow, and Cloud’s eyes widened as he noticed the design. He lifted his astonished eyes to hers, and there was laughter in her eyes and voice as she slid it home.

“Please accept this ring as a symbol of my vows to you.

I promise to always be there for you, as your friend, as your lover and as your family.

I promise to help you grow from the past, make the most of every present moment, and continue to build our future together.

And I promise you my love forever, faithfully and joyfully.”

They stood there holding hands until Cid realized it was his turn again, and cleared his throat.

“May the Goddess bless your union, as you continue your journey through life together. By the power vested in me, and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And they kissed tenderly, as if they’d forgotten all the witnesses.

“I present to you- Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife.”

Applause swelled once Cid made that final proclamation, and they broke apart, laughing as they turned to their friends and family.

And inhaled sharply when they caught sight of two very special guests standing witness in the doorway. Tears welled up in Tifa’s eyes, and they both smiled exultantly as they bowed.

_Congratulations._

 

* * *

 

It was a pretty good party, all told. The staff were marvelously professional, and although they got to the restaurant a little late, the courses and speeches and cake cutting all flowed seamlessly. Reeve and Cait took turns with Cloud’s camera, although he still insisted on setting up the tripod for the group shots. While he acknowledged the need to be in front of the lens rather than hiding behind it for once, he preferred being the one to set shutter speeds and frame shots, and had been rather reluctant to hand it over despite Reeve’s reassurance that they would take the utmost care of it. Still, he was more comfortable than usual in this crowd of familiar faces, so he gave in fairly easily.

It really did feel so special to have everybody celebrating for them. They shared the first few hours as a married couple among the people they cared about, accepting well wishes and good-natured teasing. Every event just added to that euphoric feeling, from hearing their friends toasting their marriage to that silly first bite of cake.

“Excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Strife?"

They both smiled at the novelty of those words.

"We’d like you to start the dancing when you’re ready,” one of the waiters informed them with a short bow, indicating the way to the space they had cleared while everyone had gathered ‘round the cake.

Cloud took her hand, smiling proudly as he tilted his head.

“Well, Mrs. Strife? Will you do me the honor?”

 

 _Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?  
Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High - running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

 

* * *

 

They’d prepared so carefully. Their rooms had been booked long in advance, bags packed days ago, and traveling clothes laid out before leaving the house. The weather had also cooperated- rain hadn’t fallen for a couple days, so they wouldn’t be covered with anything more than road dust upon arrival. But separation anxiety was something they hadn’t bet on.

Marlene and Denzel were fine- they’d known long in advance about the week apart. They were both excited at the prospect of so many cool guests visiting, and the fun activities that were planned while the delivery service and bar were shut. But Cloud and Tifa were a different story. This was their first time to be away from the kids, and while they’d been looking forward to their honeymoon, it was harder than they’d thought to just get on the bike and go.

“Remember, you can call us if you have any questions,” Cloud said, unnecessarily checking over Fenrir one last time.

“Or if you just want to tell us something that happened at school,” added Tifa, hugging Denzel, who rolled his eyes.

“We’ll be fine, guys. We’ve got loads of grown-ups to take care of us.”

“Just enjoy yourselves. You know we’ll be having a good time here, too. Cait has promised to teach them all sorts of games. And I’ll keep on top of their schoolwork. We’ll phone if there’s anything we overlooked.” Reeve assured them.

“Yeah, Aunt Yuffie said she’s going to teach us Wushu, too!” Denzel piped up.

Somehow, that statement did nothing to smooth the worried frown from Tifa’s forehead.

“Barret, I’ve written the cooking instructions on all the containers. Marlene, set the timer for your Daddy, OK?” she reminded them again.

“O _kay_ ,” Marlene said, obviously exasperated.

Cloud got on and started the engine, starting to feel foolish. It was their honeymoon. They were supposed to be lovestruck and self-indulgent for a week. Tifa got behind him as he put on his goggles, tucking an arm around his waist. She put a determined smile on her face when she looked back and waved. Everyone waved back encouragingly as they peeled off.

“Don’t forget to buy us presents!” Marlene suddenly called, jumping and waving frantically.

“Yeah, bring us presents!” Denzel leaned forward and shouted, before he too waved.

“Geez, think they’ll even miss us?” giggled Tifa, squeezing her arms around her new husband. A whole week without responsibilities- and all alone with Cloud- was just so decadent…

He chuckled. “Sounds like they’ll be fine as long as we come back with gifts.”

“Did you know we were raising such little mercenaries?”

“Nope.”

“I think they get it from you.”

He smiled fondly at the memories that word stirred. “Probably.”

 

* * *

 

They talked briefly at first, recalling the highlights of the wedding as they sped southeast. It had really been a day to remember, and they both laughed again over the crazy hijinks of their friends (“Oohh, I just can’t  _believe_  Yuffie!”) and the touching moments the day had brought. But they spent most of the ride in silent companionship, her hands against the steady beat of his heart even as he felt her warmth against his back and her head on his shoulder. They passed plains, and carved through the mountains as they raced away from the sun. And as the moon rose into the evening sky ahead, the sky became a watercolor meld of pinks and golds behind them.

“I’d forgotten how magical the full moon is. Occupational hazard of working in a bar, I guess,” Tifa noted as they took a break near the end of the journey. She stretched luxuriously, glad to be off the bike temporarily, and inhaled deeply of the salty sea air.

Cloud looked up and smiled, sliding his arm around his wife. He got back home so early nowadays that he too rarely saw the moon. He wondered how long it had been since he’d last heard the lonely howl of a wolf directed towards it. And even on the occasional late night delivery, he focused more on the stars that surrounded that scarred, white globe in the darkness. They helped him navigate his way back, to where a light would always be on in the window and this woman would give him a warm welcome home.

 

 

 _Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from "High" by James Blount/Ricky Ross, EMI Music Publishing


	9. Memories

It was a little ironic that they still spent the first morning bedridden. They’d both thought of the same place immediately when the topic had come up, wanting to actually experience what the tropical island had to offer. After all, the warm hospitality and attractions- springs, surf and sun without the madding crowds of Costa Del Sol- were rightfully famous, and they’d missed out when they’d last been there. Reconstruction had started right after the eruptions had settled, and fun times and relaxation were still readily marketable products, even if Mideel was a little out of the way.

However, the surfing lessons and relaxing spa treatments were forgotten once they checked into their suite. After all, it had a big bed, with smooth cotton sheets and soft pillows. It also came with a decadent bathroom, and room service. So for all of the first night and the following morning, the closest they came to the beach was hearing the sound of the surf through the open windows as they enthusiastically enjoyed their marital rights. Their newlywed state was aphrodisiac enough, although those bits of lace that Tifa had acquired for the occasion also helped to shatter any half-formed notions of leaving the room.

A bit of a waste of the trip, but they had the rest of the week anyway. And really, a luxurious soak in hot springs just didn’t compare to how deliciously  _good_  they could make each other feel.

But they  _had_  come to Mideel to experience the attractions. So after a long lazy lunch in bed, they got ready for the beach.

“Besides, if we feel like it, we can always come back for a ‘nap’,” Tifa suggested, winking over her shoulder. He really did look so good in boarding shorts. It was too bad he didn’t walk around shirtless more often.

Cloud grinned as he rubbed sunscreen carefully into her skin.

“True… But I’ve got the Underwater Materia on me just in case we need to duck under for some, uh, privacy.”

She glanced back and laughed at the naughty look on his face, the way his gaze lingered over her curves as he finished spreading the lotion over her back.

“Here, give me some. I think I missed a spot,” she said, turning and slowly running her fingertips down the tantalizing blond trail leading away from his bellybutton.

He chuckled and scooped his wife into his arms, carrying her the few steps back to bed.

“Yeah, why don’t we lie down while you take care of that?”

They could always use that Materia later.

 

* * *

 

Cody was your typical Mideel surf instructor. Laid back, fun loving, and religiously devoted to his sport. He was also constantly teetering on the edge of the poverty line, although he could always find enough gil to spare for a beer or two. He was quite content to keep it that way- the pursuit of material wealth was something he observed with bemusement. After all, he already had enough of what he wanted- and some people were so stressed by their lives that they had to spend a lot of their hard earned wealth on a break. He often wondered why they didn’t just take it easy in the first place.

He would have shrugged it off if someone had pointed out how philosophical his outlook was. But he accepted that the world moved inevitably and continuously in cycles. Day and night, high tide to low, season after season- and life to death. Every soul was as transient and unique as each breaking wave, fated to eventually dissolve against the shore. There was no need to struggle to accumulate gil and position when you would simply become Lifestream again once your time was done. So he worried more about tide tables than his bank balance, how to make pretty girls laugh at his jokes instead of lighting up their eyes with gifts.

He sometimes pondered the future, but preferred to live to the fullest in the present. That was the thing that divided surfers from everyone else: knowing that if you just seize your chance in that breathless moment between breaking and broken- the ride can be absolutely epic.

His gig at the hotel provided all he needed: food, shelter, and gil to save for extras like new boards. He also got to meet some fun people- everybody was always in a buoyant mood after a couple of days of relaxation. It was always a riot to party with folks that wanted to make the most of their holiday. And if he occasionally had to spend the time teaching overweight businessmen or spoiled teenagers instead, he shrugged it off. They paid well for the scant number of hours involved, and he got to stay in the water, showing off what he loved doing.

Most of the hotel staff had different levels of tolerance for newlywed couples, but he didn’t mind getting assigned them. If they were like typical newlyweds, they would probably skip lessons to “sleep in”- in fact, this couple had already missed the morning class- and he could get paid for chatting up the girls at reception. At first glance, they also appeared fitter than the usual tourists, which would make it easier to show them the ropes.

“Hey, you’re the Strifes? Name’s Cody and I’ll be your surf instructor this week. I’m here to help you have fun and stay safe. So the lessons are going to be held at the pace I deem appropriate, so I can be sure you’ve got basics down before we move on to the cooler stuff. Of course, young people usually pick up the skills pretty quick, and we’ll get you catching waves as soon as possible. But you always have to keep your limits in mind ‘cause sometimes the ocean can get pretty gnarly. Just a reminder that any injuries sustained…”

Cody studied their expressions as he finished making the usual hotel disclaimer speech. They were both nodding, the husband seriously and the wife with a friendly smile. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he recognized the husband from somewhere. And his wife’s fantastic figure- sadly covered up by a sporty tankini- also stirred his memory. And then it clicked where he’d seen that hair and bust line before.

“Hey, you’re  _Cloud_  Strife, aren’t you? And Tifa Lock- huh. I guess it’s Strife now, too. Awesome. Congrats on the marriage.”

They both flushed with a mix of pride and embarrassment.

“Thanks. We’re snowboarders normally. But we thought we’d try out surfing instead of just lying on the beach.”

“Well, it’ll be my first time to teach real life heroes. Let’s get you guys some boards and see what we can do.”

He was quickly impressed by their rapid progress, especially Tifa’s. Some female students held up the pace of the lessons. They tended to flirt a lot with instructors, coyly asking for extra demonstrations and hands-on help. Only to drop out and stay on the beach sunbathing and drinking cocktails when it became apparent that learning to surf required lots of unglamorous paddling and the occasional wipeout. But she picked it up easily; athletic and agile like her husband.

Strife had the build, wicked scars and Mako eyes of an ex-SOLDIER, and his incredible strength showed in the unthinking ease with which he picked up his board. Some of the other tourists recognized the two of them as well, and their lesson generated a greater amount of interest than usual. But they didn’t expect special treatment, and they built a good camaraderie through the afternoon, listening carefully to Cody’s advice on timing and stances, and enjoying the thrill of carving a board across such an unpredictable medium. By the time the sunset was staining the sky behind them, they had mastered catching waves and were trying out tricks.

It was always rewarding to make new converts, and having such naturals as students was extremely unusual. Cody had never met people with such acute awareness of their bodies in relation to the wave surface and the board. He half wondered if doing some fight training of his own would also heighten his perceptions and lower his reaction times the same way. It was a far cry from the usual paddling and  _maybe_  standing up that was a normal first lesson. So he observed the lowering light with some regret, although he was looking forward to introducing them to some steeper waves the next day.

“Well, I have to say it’s been a blast. But I’ve got a date, so I’ll leave you two to it. The spa package this evening should take care of any sore muscles you’ve earned. And we’ve got dawn patrol tomorrow.”

“We’ve had a wonderful time,” Tifa said, and Cloud nodded.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Now I know you two are newlyweds…but this is Mideel and serious surfers pay respect to the tides. It makes a huge difference. So I’m going to ask you to be careful not to, uh, sleep in. All-time waves wait for nobody, you hear me?”

They both flushed and nodded, and Cody laughed and winked.

“No worries if you do. It’s your honeymoon. But I’ll be at the beach at dawn, and you know how to get out to the line-up if you get held up.”

He waved a cheerful goodbye before he caught the next wave. They saw him again once the wave finished breaking, a tiny figure making his way to shore.

“Looks like he had a good ride.”

“Yeah,” Tifa said, waving.

“I don’t think he can see us. We’re backlit, and it’s getting dark,” Cloud pointed out.

“Oh, right.”

Waves continued to break in a soothing rhythm away from the line-up spot, but neither of them moved. There had been quite a queue in the afternoon, but there was no longer any competition. The other surfers had been out longer than the three of them, and the growing dark and their rumbling bellies had persuaded them to call it a day earlier.

Tifa sighed happily, luxuriating in the coolness of the water on her legs, the satisfying weariness in her back and arms. It was so nice just to  _play_. You could do such different tricks on a board your feet weren’t attached to. Cloud had taken full advantage, pulling off some magnificent tricks just for fun. She wished that she could have gotten a picture of him grinning as he did that daredevil headstand. Knowing Cloud, he would figure out a way to capture those moments on camera. And they had the whole rest of the week to continue to make new memories like that.

Which reminded her…

“Want to head in?”

“Soon…but I just thought of something.”

Cloud looked at her quizzically, idly rubbing the salt from his shoulder. She smiled playfully.

“Which do you think is wider? Your old bed, or your surfboard?”

He glanced down, considering. “Well, this is longer for sure. But I think-“

And then he realized why she was asking, and raised one blond brow, smirking.

"Seriously?"

She flushed, but the sudden heat in his eyes was just the effect she was hoping for.

"My husband just looks so good without a shirt on," she teased, and he barked out a laugh, although he couldn't help flushing and rubbing the back of his neck when she checked him out more obviously. He took a careful look around and then grinned slowly, shuffling down the board.

“Well, I guess there’s one way to find out.”

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Cloud was uncomfortably reminded of a different sort of memory. He resigned himself to sitting in the steaming water amongst the floating red petals, trying not to think of another big tub he’d shared rather reluctantly. The petals were meant to be romantic, and Tifa had actually  _squealed_  before eagerly getting in. He wished he’d looked at the newlywed’s package a bit more carefully. He hated smelling pretty, and it was hard work to deflect attention from his delicate features as it was.

He slid a glance over to her, hoping she would never find out what he had gone through to get those stupid bikini briefs- Aeris’ delighted suggestion. The unbelievable details girls insist on. But he’d gotten in to save Tifa. And when he looked over at her, lying back with a blissful smile on her face, he supposed it had been worth the trouble. Besides, he had the ring to ward off such uncomfortable situations in the future, although it would take awhile to get used to feeling and seeing it on his finger. He fiddled with it, studying the way it turned and shifted.

“I’ll never forget that look on your face when you saw it,” she said, terribly pleased with herself.

“How did you figure out where I got them made?”

“I didn’t- Yuffie did. She knew as soon as she saw them. The morning after- we didn’t even get a chance to make the announcement, remember? You were putting the boards outside with Denz, and Marlene and I went to get a table. Most of the gang was already there for breakfast.” Tifa shook her head at the memory, smiling. “I swear; her eyes just go straight to anything shiny.”

“ _Teef, is that-?! Ohmygodyouguysarefinallygettingmarriedlemmesee! …Geez, indestructible rings. Cloud never does anything the normal way, huh? These must have cost a mint.”_

“Yeah, I remember… we came in and everyone was shouting congratulations and patting me on the back… ”

He frowned, puzzled.

“But you haven’t been to Rocket Town recently.”

“Hmm.” She smiled teasingly.

“Have you?”

She laughed, splashing him.

“ _Cloud!_  A wife’s got to have  _some_  secrets.”

He splashed back, grinning.

“A husband has the right to the truth.”

“What if he’s ticklish?”

“Hey! That’s-! Two can play at this game!”

The staff outside rolled their eyes at the laughing shrieks and splashing sounds that followed. _Newlyweds._

 

* * *

 

They avoided the bar scene after dinner, making their way back down to the dark, empty stretch of the beach. Just being closer to the water alleviated the stickiness of the tropical air somewhat as well. It was nice to walk hand in hand, with the soft, cool sand underfoot, and the bar’s pulsing music just audible over the surf. The moon was still almost full, and seemed to light a silvery path out into the water.

It was really too inviting to resist. The smell of seawater suited them better than that floral massage oil anyway.

“What the?”

They both stopped mid-splash as light expanded in ripples around their feet. Each movement they made caused another wave of glowing blue-green in the water, and even their skin picked up traces that glowed in the air.

“This can’t be Lifestream,” Cloud said, puzzled and anxious. Another dip wasn’t in his plans. But they were definitely causing whatever it was, and there was no dizzying press of voices or weight of memory that came from contact with the real stuff.

“N- no, I don’t think it is. It looks similar, but it doesn’t feel the same, does it?”

Cloud brought up his cupped hands to inspect the specks of light at closer range.

"I think they're tiny creatures. Like fireflies, but only in the ocean. I wonder why they light up when we touch them."

Tifa pondered a handful of her own. "Maybe they're communicating with each other. Fireflies do it in order to find mates, right?"

They made their way further out curiously, studying the patterns of light that bloomed in their wake.

“The color is eerily close... Do you remember falling in at all?”

“Some parts. I heard you calling for me.”

Tifa smiled, thinking back.

“Yeah, you said. And you called back. Kept me from getting intoxicated myself.” She paused, keeping her eyes fixed on the water. “You know, I meant to tell you something that I told you there.”

He frowned, struggling to recall.

“Was it important?”

“Not to heal your mind. He- that younger part of you- said you wouldn’t remember, but that it would make you happy to hear it…”

Cloud tilted his head, intrigued. He’d gotten used to the gaps in his recollection, and filling in this one seemed promising.

“You know after you left that spring, I started thinking about you a lot. Looking for news about you. When the news came about the investigation, I volunteered to be the guide. I’d hoped you would be the first class sent by Shinra- picked out a flashy outfit and everything to impress you…You don’t still have that picture, do you? It’s so embarrassing…”

“I remember being impressed, if that makes you feel better. You had a nice belly then, too,” he joked, pulling her close so that he could rub it reassuringly.

“A cropped vest with  _tassels_ , Cloud. Ugh. Don’t even get me started on the hat. Anyway, I was so disappointed when Zack showed up instead. I emailed him to ask about you, even. But then Sephiroth…”

They both blanched at the following memories, so she struggled to get back on topic, focusing on the stream of light that followed as she swirled her hands.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…you weren’t the only one with a crush then. I remember wishing I’d gotten your PHS number before you left. Kept thinking of ways to ask your Mom for it, you know, casually. But I always chickened out.”

Cloud kissed the back of her neck, feeling a warm glow of pleasure at her words.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

She hugged his arms, wistful as she considered lost chances.

“I wonder sometimes if  _we_  would have happened faster if I had just told you sooner.”

The glow faded slowly as they stilled, soberly holding each other in the gentle tug of the ocean.

Cloud's voice was quiet when he finally spoke.

“What if I’d never been injected with Jenova cells? Or I hadn’t been sent to Nibelheim at all? I wonder about that too, sometimes. I don’t know if I could have beaten Sephiroth  _without_  those SOLDIER alterations. You might've died that night if I hadn’t carried you out.” His arms tightened around her reflexively at the thought.

“There are pieces of the past we  _can’t_  regret along with those we do, right? And I’m OK with that now. I thought you were too.”

“I am. I truly am. I know it’s silly to waste time on what-ifs.”

He kissed her neck again, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he thought of something.

“It’s ok. Everybody does it. But dragging the past around can get really tiresome.”

She choked at the unbelievable familiarity of the words and turned abruptly to protest. He took a hasty step back, chuckling as he held up his hands in defense. The glow around their bodies sprang to life again a second later.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” she said dryly, trying- and failing- to hold back her smile.

 

* * *

 

“Here is the knife.”

“Thanks,” Tifa said, slicing open her choice- banana nut- and sighing with satisfaction when the butter melted a little as she spread it. Freshly squeezed juice, gourmet coffee, perfect pats of jam and butter, and warm muffins, all without having to get up. She would miss having room service, expensive as it was.

Having no responsibilities for a week had been a delightful change. But they couldn’t wait to see the kids again- the emails they had sent using Barret's phone had been re-read multiple times, and Fenrir was packed with carefully chosen souvenirs. She could already picture their reunion, trying to follow two different streams of conversation as both of them excitedly relayed their tales of the week at once.

By tomorrow they would be back to that cycle of weekdays and weekends, of school and work and play. But they could manage breakfast in bed, and one last surf session before leaving. And once they were back home, she would put together albums of the photos, help make room for the ones Cloud matted and framed, add some new tropical cocktails to the menu. Start giving her name as Tifa Strife.

Life as usual, but with some nice little extras.

“’Cause you are my wife,” he added suddenly.

She looked up curiously. There was something slightly hysterical about that grin on his face.

“For the rest of my life.”

She started to laugh. He was obviously in the silly conversation mood.

“Are you  _rhyming?_ ”

“My name is Cloud Strife.”

She shook her head, giggling as he grabbed her.

“You have lost it completely,” she declared.

He chuckled, kissing her soundly.

“And I don’t want it back.”


	10. A Taste of Home

 

It was a place that, by unspoken agreement, they never talked about. And being the tiny, isolated blip on the map that it was, it was easy to avoid. After all, who really thought much about the little town of Nibelheim?

 

* * *

 

The day was like any other. Denzel and Marlene came barreling in through the door at 4:59 with breathless shouts of “We’re home!” With the days getting longer and hotter, they usually stayed after school to play now, despite the popularity of the juice and snacks that came with everyone trooping to Seventh Heaven instead. They bolted their after-school snacks, starving after all the activity, and needing something to tide them over until dinnertime. It took a little while to modulate their playground voices back to indoor ones as they regaled Tifa with their news, still red-cheeked and sweaty. Exciting blow by blow recounts of a game Denzel and his friends had invented, what amazing new feat somebody had managed at jump rope, or today, why someone had gotten sent to the principal’s office.

_All the hottest gossip in town always gets discussed at bars_ , Tifa thought with amusement, as Denzel enthusiastically described the way the girls had reacted when Peter Jones had let loose a lizard in the classroom.

“It sounds like he started quite a panic.”

“They were screaming so much we could hear it in  _our_  class,” Marlene chimed in.

“Yeah, and then all the boys tried to catch it again, and Lee almost smushed it ‘cause he fell over his chair and his hand came down, like,  _this_  close! But then Taka got it in the corner and Mr. Mirrim made him throw it out the window. And then he got sooo mad! I thought Pete was gonna get suspended or something!”

“You can’t get suspended unless you actually break something,” argued Marlene.

“That’s not-“

Further discussion about grounds for suspension halted when the phone rang, and Denzel put down his juice and slid off his bar stool.

“I’ll get it!”

Marlene took the opportunity to change the subject once he disappeared upstairs, hastily pulling a roll of paper from her backpack.

“Look! I got a gold star!” she reported, proudly unrolling the thick white paper, seemingly unaware that she had battered the edges and put deep creases into her artwork by cramming it into her schoolbag. But it was a charming picture anyway, obviously the Chocobo farm they were planning to visit during the summer holidays, done in vivid crayon colors.

“Ohhh…it’s beautiful sweetie! The chocobos look just right. And so does Cloud’s hair,” she added mischievously, and Marlene giggled conspiratorially with her.

“Miss Wilson said-“

“Tifa! What zone is Nibelheim in? I can’t find it on the map!” Denzel called.

 

It was as if a ghost had walked into the room.

 

“Tifa?” Marlene said hesitantly, bewildered. She'd never seen her look like that before.

Denzel thundered down the stairs, holding the map in one hand and the handset in the other. He dropped the map on the bar in front of them, oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Tifa, I can’t find this place called Nibelheim, but there’s a customer who wants a special delivery.”

It took another second, but she inhaled quickly and bent so that her hair covered her face as she pointed to the spot on the map.

“It’s in Zone three. It’s right at the inland tip of this mountain range, on the south side.”

“Are you sure? It isn’t even on the map,” he said, inspecting the unlabeled spot dubiously.

“Denzel!” Marlene hissed.

He looked up at Marlene in surprise.

“I’m sure,” Tifa replied quietly.

Needing a moment to collect herself, she turned to affix Marlene’s masterpiece onto the fridge. Denzel frowned as he took in the stiff way she held her back, the way her fingers trembled as she snapped the magnets into the corners, the glare Marlene was leveling at him.

“Is it a bad place?”

She thought back, her eyes not seeing the vibrant yellows and greens on the paper, but the white of snow capped mountains, the dance of fall colors in the wind, and the dirty gray of the overgrown cobblestones. She could hear the tinkling murmur of the fountain, the howling wind through the mountain paths, the crackle of flames, and screams…

She shut her eyes and forcefully pushed that image away. They had been to Nibelheim twice since that night. It was just a surreal copy of the town they'd actually lived in. Still…

_We should have known it would happen eventually. It’s not like it could just disappear. Maybe it’s time to stop running away._

“No, it’s not a bad place. Cloud and I grew up there,” she said finally, and then she turned back to them.

Denzel’s eyes widened. He’d always assumed they were from Midgar, like everybody else in Edge.

“Then why don’t we ever… Should we turn down-“

“No. But if you don’t mind, I’ll call Cloud myself to ask if he can schedule this one in.”

Frowning, Denzel complied, but he cast a worried look back at her as he recited the price system and collection spiel to the customer on his way up the stairs again.

“Marlene, could you and Denzel keep an eye on the bar while I call Cloud? Just seat people and take orders. I won’t be long.”

“Sure.” She frowned at the menu board. “Is the daily special made with gum?”

“What?”

She whipped her head around to study exactly what she had written, and let out a surprised laugh. “Oh no, sweetie. Gumbo is like seafood stew on rice.”

“Oh, Ok…Tifa?” Marlene’s eyes were full of concern and questions.

“We’ll be fine Marlene,” Tifa said. Her smile became less hesitant as she continued to stare at that old chalkboard above the bar. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

* * *

 

Cloud couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. She knew how depressed he could get. She knew they could have spent their morning being newlyweds, instead of up early and out on the road. Even now that denial smarted- he had special deliveries lined up every morning for the rest of the week, date day wasn’t ‘til next next Sunday and he’d been keenly looking forward to a few hours spent alone with her. They were also probably losing sales; Yuffie's sign was rarely trotted out because respectable businesses were responsible about opening hours. But she’d insisted that it was important for them both to do this.

They’d argued. She’d said she was sure it would be uncomfortable to see Nibelheim again, but it was wrong to keep avoiding it. He'd thought they’d gotten along fine so far without having to go anywhere near there, and said so. They had both regretted the trip that last time, hadn’t they? How could she go back on her words like that? She’d argued that things were different now;  _they_ were different now. Opinions could change, couldn’t they? And so on. In the end she had asked if he really was going to be a coward about it, and he’d had to agree to the delivery.

 

His own wife calling him a coward. He was still sulking about that.

 

They’d lain like logs in the bed last night, both of them stiff and unyielding, until he’d felt her lay a tentative hand on his arm. And then he’d sighed and turned to her, unable to begrudge either of them the comfort.

It hadn’t been like usual, the stormy emotions giving a kind of desperation to their kisses, a regretful tinge to the way they touched each other. Even the final peak was a dissolving of tension rather than the usual mind-blowing explosion. Her eyes were wet after, and he’d asked her why she was doing this to both of them.

“We have to stop running away. Don’t you ever get homesick? I mean for the good parts. Water that doesn’t taste rusty. Being surrounded by trees. Smelling really clean air.”

“My home is here now.”

“Mine too. But we can’t avoid Nibelheim forever. So let’s face it again together. We’re family now, right?”

“Of course. I’ll go. I just don’t see how anything good can really come of this.”

She’d smiled and kissed him.

“Trust me on this one.”

 

* * *

 

So there they were, attracting stares as he steered his bike through the cobblestone streets. It was hard not to stare as well, knowing that the buildings were eerily accurate reconstructions. Shinra had done a good job of duplicating the place, although they had missed a few details. It was strange to look around and note the little flaws- too few chimneys here, missing signs there. But maybe that was because the town was growing and changing anyway. They’d passed a couple of construction sites, with men hard at work putting up building frames in the summer sun. There were new cottages and shops that had sprung up in the last couple of years as well. It seemed nothing- not even replicas- remained frozen in time.

Which became all too clear when one of the shortcuts Cloud had chosen became a dead-end due to some sort of sitting area. Instead of the expected space between shops, there were park benches, flowerbeds and a couple of young women gossiping as they rested their feet.

“Do you remember that being there?”

“No! They must have put that in recently. Well go around the Hobb’s then.”

“I know,” he said, rather irritated by the advice.

They picked up the package with no further problems. The customer had a cousin in Edge, who had recommended the service to her, and relayed the number. She was just tickled pink to be asking a real life hero to courier her package.

And then they stopped at the market to scout out ingredients. And the feelings that had been pressing on both of them since the familiar silhouette of the Nibel Mountains had come into sight became even heavier there. Memories haunted them as they walked past the stalls. He could remember carrying the basket as his mother made purchases, hopefully requesting a slice of honeycomb as he tagged along behind her, the excitement of buying his first snowboard from a shop down the aisle. She could remember learning how to pick a good potato from her father here, squatting on a tarp selling mushrooms she and her friends had picked for a little extra gil, being greeted by the stall owners as she bought ingredients for dinner. Now the place was an enclave of strangers, although the sights and smells were eerily familiar. They really didn’t belong here anymore.

But it was reassuring not to be alone as they strolled through the market.

As Tifa chose ingredients, sniffing the stems of some vegetable or examining the skin of others, Cloud stood awkwardly to the side, feeling the curious stares of the residents. Nibelheim was so small that everybody knew everybody else. It was strange to be in the spotlight here, rather than being purposely ignored. He wasn’t sure which was better, especially when he heard a gasp of recognition.

Two women had stopped in their shopping and were obviously discussing them excitedly. The Jenova War had been more than two years ago, but the media coverage on their role in it had been worldwide. He still winced when he heard squeals of recognition and had to deal with excited young women on occasion. But they didn’t approach, just smiling and bowing before continuing on and tittering to each other, and he relaxed. Maybe being stared at was a little better than being ignored after all.

Tifa was starting to wonder if she’d been wrong. The more she handled the familiar produce, the more she felt like crying. She couldn’t help thinking that the last time she’d chosen potatoes at this market, the meal that she’d made with them had not been eaten. She’d seen the flames and smelled the smoke, and dashed out to find her father…

“It’s not often we get visitors,” the vendor said, making her look up in surprise, “even less that know how to choose a good potato.” She nodded her approval of the pile Tifa had chosen.

“I used to… My father taught me how.”

“A smart man, your father. You folks here to visit the memorial?”

“The memorial?”

“Shinra set it up. There was some sort of disaster here a few years ago, and a lot of people died. Turns out it had to do with that Sephiroth.”

She continued rather defensively. “A lot of the townsfolk were relocated here by Shinra after that, so we don’t know much about it. Makes people uncomfortable when visitors start asking questions, because we don’t have any answers. Most of them are a lot older than the two of you, though,” she finished reflectively, eyeing their stylish clothing. Young people never seemed to understand the concept of symmetry these days. “You just here to enjoy the mountains?”

They looked at each other. It seemed to be a sore point here as well. Cloud tilted his head and half-smiled _._  She took his hand, squeezed and smiled back.

“That’s right. It’s so nice to be in the fresh air away from the city. And the food here looks so delicious.”

That did the trick. The woman swelled with pride. “All locally grown. When I first moved here I noticed the difference in flavor right away. You’ll never have better food, I guarantee it.”

That made Tifa think of something her father had said before it had all gone so horribly wrong. It was funny how bad experiences always seemed to overshadow everything else.  _“As good as anything your mother ever made. You’ll make some man a good wife one day, Tifa. Ha! And fat children!”_

She gave a determined nod, and looked the vendor in the eye with a smile. “I’m sure you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

They stayed only a short time at the memorial. They tidied it up a bit and then knelt to offer their prayers. Although Cloud had still seemed ill at ease at first, he knew the rituals, and knelt when she did. It was a few minutes before Tifa opened her eyes again, and she was relieved to see him staring up at the sky and smiling.

“You know, I think she would have been happy that I married a local girl. She thought I’d gone to the city to meet some more sophisticated ones.”

“Are you calling me unsophisticated?”

“No, that’s not what I-“ He broke off when he turned to look at her. “ _Teef.”_

They both rose lightly to their feet, grinning.

“C’mon. Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Tifa had to hurry in order for the food to be ready in time. She made marinade and settled the meat into it; she pared potatoes, and washed and cut vegetables and mushrooms. If at first she felt a little sad as she thought of a time when she’d done the same actions in another kitchen, the feelings faded as she focused on the work. By the time the kids got home, the smell of roasting meat filled the bar and she was putting out the menu board.

“Tifa!”

She turned and waved at them as they raced home.

Marlene slammed into her with a delighted squeal once they got up the stairs. “You’re late today!”

“I went with Cloud on the delivery, so I’ve had to hustle. You had a good day?”

“Uh huh!”

“Wow, smells really good!” Denzel shouted when he opened the door, and both kids dumped their packs unceremoniously against the bar before running upstairs to wash their hands and faces. A couple of customers came in right away, so Tifa was busy serving by the time they came back downstairs.

“We could smell that cooking all the way down the street! You’re in for a busy night tonight,” one of them warned. He leaned back in his seat and surreptitiously eyed the fine form of the barmaid as she bent to place frosty mugs of beer before them. That Strife was a lucky man.

His buddy nodded in assent. “Wouldn’t surprise me if half of Edge came down.”

As if to prove his point, several more customers- WRO, still in uniform- came in the door.

She hoped she’d bought enough to serve. She hadn’t thought that “Nibelheim Nostalgia” would sell so well.

When Cloud got home a couple of hours later, the bar was packed. The kids were carefully carrying drinks or a serving of the daily special out to customers, and Tifa was busily mixing more drinks and dishing food onto plates. But she spotted his distinctive blond head as he made his way past the tables, and he smiled and answered when she called out his welcome home.

“Busy,” Cloud commented, joining her behind the bar. He pulled off his gloves and adjusted his ring when the action shifted its position on his finger. He was almost used to wearing it now, but it still gave him a jolt of pride to see it.

“Apparently the smell of the roast cooking was really effective advertising,” Tifa said with a chagrined smile, although she never complained about things like a full till. “Could you help me bring these to the corner table?” she asked, nodding to the drinks on the counter. Carrying the plates after him, she grinned at the surprised looks on the faces of the customers when he approached. He’d forgotten about the First Tsurugi, and it wasn’t everyday that a man holstering a huge sword brought you your cocktail.

“Cloud! You’re home!” Denzel ran up to greet him, still holding the empty tray. Marlene bounced up and down by the bar and waved as they made their way back. “We’ve been  _slammed_!” she reported with an obvious relish. It was her new favorite word, and she loved having the chance to use it.

“It should ease up. We’re officially sold out of the special now,” Tifa said, hurrying to grab the chalk from behind the counter so that she could change the menu board before more customers walked in. Denzel made a noise of dismay.

“Silly. She saved some for us,” Marlene giggled, which earned her a light shove.

It was a while before business tapered off enough to let them sit down for their own dinner. Denzel watched anxiously at her elbow as she carved the remainder of the roast, but looked satisfied by the amount on his plate when he carried it to the table. Marlene kicked her legs impatiently as she waited. Cloud had kept a carefully blank expression on his face ever since recognition had sparked in his eyes as she’d set down the special in front of the customers. So Tifa watched him anxiously when they started to eat.

His eyes widened a bit at the first mouthful. He chewed slowly, and when he shut his eyes as he swallowed, she wondered if it had been a big mistake after all.

Then he opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile.

“This is delicious.”

The kids clamored to add their opinions of how good it was and that they wanted to have it again. Tifa flushed and smiled. It was so nice to give them a taste of home.

 


	11. Level Up

Nobody had expected an energy crisis.

 

Of course, power demand always peaked in summer- it took a lot of energy to cool buildings and keep refrigerators running. So the WRO, oil drillers and power plants all over Gaia had worked together to ensure that there was enough. Each plant made consumption forecasts, and oil was stockpiled and delivered accordingly. They had all been set for another summer season.

But when Channel 7 broke the news that the Mako reserves in Midgar's old reactors had inexplicably vanished, it became obvious how much people in Edge -mostly relocated from Midgar- had looked on those reserves as security.

The man who caused the first blackout had run machinery day and night since the news broadcast. His business depended on the precision cutting of machines: what if he ran out of stock due to a power shortage?

Others seized upon that idea, and for a week, Edge was hit by a series of blackouts as the power net overloaded again and again. And each blackout seemed to prove that there wasn't enough to go around, leading to more panicked overuse. Quite a few public officials cursed not only TNN's sensationalist reporting, but also the blind selfishness of people in general.

Thankfully, the cycle slowed when announcements were made pleading for common sense and restraint. And once the power plant raised prices, people continued to mutter worriedly and grumble, but usage settled back to normal levels.

The plant set household quotas to deter future episodes as well: they just didn't have enough oil to cope with another run. So using air-conditioners became a luxury- not only did it cost more gil than ever to have them on, but power hungry appliances also had a way of maxing out quotas quickly. More than one house had been plunged into sudden darkness after accidentally tripping over the limit. And then the residents were forced to wait for the quota to reset at midnight, huddled around candles in the humid heat as their ice cream melted in the freezer.

Complaints poured in from hot, disgruntled residents, but plant officials remained firm on the new policy. They pointed out that a few blacked out houses were better than making whole neighborhoods suffer.

So the smell of sun-baked concrete became the norm at 7th Heaven, with the breeze wafting in through the open doors and windows as the fans whirred. Cheaper than air-con, and they kept the bar a little cooler than the sweltering heat of the city.

But business had slowed. It was better to save the gil to keep the lights on than spend it on a meal out or a letter to a relative. Other prices were creeping up as well to compensate for the higher energy costs.

Cloud started supplementing his income by hunting more monsters, and Tifa cut the amount of groceries she asked him to buy and trimmed things from their lifestyle- showers instead of baths, cheaper cuts of meat, walks and picnics instead of dinner and movie dates. Barret scouted relentlessly for oil during the week, and looked grim on weekends if he had had little luck.

But they would survive. It wasn't the first hardship people in Edge had weathered.

And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

 

* * *

 

Cloud glanced at the caller ID before pulling over. He always answered the phone when it was a new number. His friends didn't get the same priority treatment, but he figured he could reach them at his convenience. Paying customers came before nosy ninjas with random chitchat.

Still, occasionally he was unpleasantly surprised.

"Strife's Delivery Service."

"Yo, Strife. Got a package for you in Rocket Town."

Cloud frowned automatically when he recognized that cocky drawl.

"You have a helicopter. Why do you need  _me_  to deliver it?"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. Big package, fragile. You charge extra for that, right?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. If it sounded like bait, and a Turk was offering it up…

"What does Rufus really want?"

Reno tried a different tact.

"Look, it's right here next to me. And it needs to get to Edge. You want this job or not?"

Cloud debated briefly- the chances that this was only a special delivery were slim. But he had to admit that the extra gil would hardly go amiss. And since it was Rocket Town, Tifa was bound to have something to send along to Shera anyway.

"Fine. I can pick it up tomorrow morning."

"Great. You need the address?"

"I think everybody on the planet knows where Shinra is based now."

The new building had been the site of protests and vandalism more than once. Public views on Shinra Co. were still rather dim, despite the monuments and other public works it had financed.

"Yeah, I guess you know what it's like to be famous. Marriage must have softened you up, Strife. That was easier than I thought."

"Keep talking."

"Uh, right, sorry."

 

* * *

 

Tifa had to admit that the kids were starting to drive her crazy. The storm brought a welcome reprieve from the heat, and the scent of rain was a nice change. But being cooped up inside meant that all that youthful energy had nowhere to go but crashing around the house.

She knew part of it was because she was tired and irritable. It was just so hot at night now that it was hard to do more than doze fitfully, her hair clinging damply to her neck and forehead.

Part of it, she also admitted, was that she had gotten used to the relative peace and quiet when she had the house to herself during the weekdays. There were customers of course, but they didn't shout, bicker, or complain that they were bored.

She'd asked them to play upstairs when she'd realized that they were distracting her. Profit margins were more important than ever, and she'd continued to try to focus on the ledger when the argument over who would be the Captain (and who would be the deckhand) was audible anyway. She'd told them to settle it with a game of rock-scissors-paper when they'd come running, demanding that she should decide. And the crisis had been averted, judging by the, "Aye, aye, sir!" and "Land, ho! Make fast the sails!" she had heard a few minutes later.

She'd smiled and provided cookies when Denzel had come down to request "provisions" with a newspaper hat perched on his head. She'd even reflected on how adorable they were when Marlene, sporting an old bandanna, had dashed in a couple minutes later in search of "big treasure map paper."

But it was becoming obvious that they needed more space. Squabbles were becoming more common (and more intense) and they had a hard time confining play to their bedroom now.

 

BANG!

 

Thumps from upstairs were normal when the kids were home, but this particular one made her look up with concern because it was more of a  _crash_.

Her eyes widened in horrified disbelief when their shouts were drowned out by the ominous sound of multiple rolling objects.

Multiple rolling objects rapidly thunking down the stairs.

_Oh, please tell me he didn't leave it unlocked…_

She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned when her desperate wish went unheeded, and a colorful cascade of Materia poured out of the stairwell, rolling merrily in all directions once it reached the floor.

She groaned again when the sound of them arguing started before the last of the Materia had even rolled to a stop.

 

* * *

 

She realized it was more than her irritability and their arguments as she helped round up the last of the "treasure" the pint-sized pirates had been trying to haul to their "ship." She could see how they both sported fresh, identical bruises on their shins. Bumps and scrapes were normal for active kids, but they were obviously knocking into furniture- Denzel's bed most likely. No wonder they preferred to play elsewhere.

They should rearrange the kids' room. It would open up more play space for them as well, and she wished she'd thought of it earlier.

But that was just a short-term solution. They weren't going to stop getting bigger. And in a couple years, the changes in their bodies would make the need for separate rooms truly pressing. They had to plan ahead.

And with the other exciting arrival this month lingering in her thoughts, she wondered how many extra rooms they should plan for.

She'd noticed just how uncomfortable Cloud had been when people had teased them about the possibility of "mini-Strifes" at the wedding. So she hadn't wanted to press the issue. They already had kids, and just the two were obviously a handful. Making love for the sheer pleasure and emotional reinforcement was enough. And money was tight anyway.

They would have to talk about it eventually though, even if the idea was rather flustering. She half-wondered if he would object to the idea of raising more children. They were such a comfortable family unit now, and babies would change things.

But she couldn't help wondering about what it would be like to see him hold an infant in that protective way of his. Or hear someone call her "Mama." Little fantasies that had started simmering in the back of her mind.

For now though, she was glad she had just two guilty little faces to deal with. The kids hurried around collecting Materia in anxious silence, knowing a chastising was coming, and jumped at every boom of thunder from outside. Tifa kept her face stern and serious as she locked the chest.

"Well, that looks like the last of it. I don't want to catch you playing with Cloud's Materia again. Some of them are really valuable and powerful, and they're not toys."

They both nodded vigorously, eyes wide and hands behind their backs.

"We promise. It was just the right size for a chest of booty, see? And  _I_  didn't know what was in it…" Denzel said, shooting a glare at Marlene.

Marlene pouted, scuffing her sneaker against the floor. She hated being caught in the wrong. But then she suddenly brightened and smiled winningly up at Tifa.

"What about if a bad guy has you? Can we use it then?"

"Using magic is something only adults-"

Realization dawned and she paused, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh. I'd forgotten about that."

She fought to keep on track, propping her hands on her hips when Marlene grinned triumphantly.

" _Marlene._ I'm giving a lecture!"

"But we can throw it then, can't we? And not get in trouble?" she asked cheekily, rocking on her heels.

"Yes. No."

Tifa threw up her hands, exasperated. "Oh, I don't know how anybody is supposed to take anything seriously around here!" she cried, and tickled that gloatingly thrust out tummy. Marlene buckled, shrieking to Denzel for backup, and moments later they were all squealing in an all out tickle war.

A lecture coming from Cloud later would probably be more effective anyway.

 

* * *

 

Cloud was glad it was Tseng who escorted him from the entrance. He found the reserve of the older Turk much easier to take than Reno's attitude.

"Thank you for coming, Cloud. The weather station reported storms in Edge."

He shrugged. "Dried off on the way. Mind telling me the real reason you're having me do this delivery?"

Tseng looked at him, a trace of doubt in his eyes.

"The President will explain shortly. This way," he indicated, sliding a card key through a reader.

They entered a bustling lab, with dozens of scientists hovering over computers and cluttered workstations. Rufus Shinra was in intense discussion with a few of them over one of the stations, with Rude and Elena standing unobtrusively behind. But he looked up immediately when the doors hissed open.

"Ah. Our guest. Carry on with the modifications as specified." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and strode over, flanked by the ever-present Turks.

"Allow me to wish you congratulations on your recent marriage."

Cloud smirked. Tifa might be sure that the other Turks deserved to witness their nuptials, but he was glad he'd put his foot down.

"Thanks. I'm a lucky man."

There was a flicker of something in Rufus' eyes before he smiled ironically.

"Indeed. Those unfettered are able to progress with such enviable ease."

Cloud frowned. Talking to Rufus Shinra always made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Listen, I'm just here to make the delivery."

"And I'm hoping the package will reach its destination. But first, a little information on its usage."

"Unless you're asking me to deliver something dangerous, I don't need to know about the contents," Cloud interrupted.

Rufus paused, exchanging a look with Tseng. But he raised a brow and continued.

"If I tell you it may solve Edge's energy problems- will that intrigue you enough to listen for a few minutes?"

Rufus' eyes gleamed with satisfaction when Cloud looked him full in the eye, stunned.

"Excellent…"

He gestured elegantly towards a model of a house, and they strode towards it as he continued.

"Everyone on the planet is aware of the follies of Shinra. We exploited the very lifeblood of our planet in our quest for power and profit. And the damage wrought by those sins cannot be undone."

"Making Mako shortened the lifespan of the Planet. Avalanche had it right."

Rufus nodded, seemingly unaffected by the smug superiority in his tone. "Our scientists have come to the same conclusion. It seems that our planet is not destined to be the home of future generations forever. But family legend has always held that the first Shinra…" He broke off when annoyance flashed across Cloud's face.

"I digress. Suffice to say that our debt is a vast one. And now the people of Gaia suffer. We struggle to keep the very necessities of life running. Ironic after a golden age of advances, don't you think? Mako helped us progress faster than any other period in history. We built a city full of lights that never slept. We plumbed the depths of the oceans. We even ventured into space. Astonishing, wasn't it, what accomplishments were made when the power was available? And now our civilization has returned to a dark age, where machines sit unused and people labor. I've heard this darkness has become quite literal in Edge recently."

Cloud gave a slight nod, still frowning.

The young President's eyes lit with fervor as his speech gained momentum. "There had to be a solution, an exodus. And while a full atonement may never be possible, I believed part of our penance was to find it. I revived my company to search despite the public outcry. Oil is but a temporary stopgap- supplies are scattered and irregular. And like the Lifestream, the source is finite. But there are certain sources that never extinguish. You see; we no longer have to be serpents at Gaia's breast if we harness the same power she uses to crown herself with flowers. We can thrive again at no expense to our planet. Tell me Cloud, do you know how much energy the sun produces?"

"No, but I'm guessing you'll tell me."

His rudeness only made Rufus chuckle. "You were always more astute than expected. The amount of energy that falls on the planet in an  _hour_  is equivalent to what our entire population uses in a  _year_. So we constructed the means to harness that energy. What could possibly be more fitting than using the power of light to lead us from the dark? Just imagine never having to worry about your electric bill again- because you can provide for your home- with this." He indicated the shiny panel on the roof of the model.

"Special glass?"

"Photovoltaic cells to be exact. They convert the energy from sunlight into electricity."

Cloud scoffed. "It's storming in Edge as we speak."

Rufus nodded, unfazed. "Light passes through clouds even on rainy days, but the productivity of the cells does slow. However, a battery unit stores the excess produced in better conditions." He pointed to the battery array inside the model. "They provide the power when the supply of photons is lower or even non-existent, like at night."

"And it doesn't hurt the planet?"

"That is our primary mandate." Rufus turned to face Cloud again. "I spoke to you once of rebuilding our world. We need power to do so. Mako has disappeared- more quickly than expected, but that was always a given in our new reality. The oil supply has already proven insufficient to keep up with demand. But despite the discovery of a viable alternative, the people of Gaia do not wish to avail themselves of it. What used to be unshakeable faith in Shinra has turned to hatred that is just as deep rooted."

Cloud shrugged. "Just desserts. It's not my problem."

 

For perhaps the first time in his life, Rufus Shinra hesitated.

 

And Cloud realized exactly where that delivery had been intended.

 

"Not interested! Find yourself another poster boy, Shinra. I've had enough of your company for two lifetimes," he spat, turning. All activity in the lab halted as the researchers watched him stride angrily back to the exit.

Rufus made one last determined plea.

"The run on power in Edge slowed the moment people heard your announcement. You can use your celebrity to help them again. Think of how people would benefit if you showed them there was a way to power their homes without worry over quotas. A reasonable man…"

Cloud didn't bother to turn around. "Well, I guess I'm unreasonable, then. I'm leaving whether you open this door for me or not," he announced. Lips thin, Tseng hurried to slide the card through the reader.

 

* * *

 

Cloud resentfully noted all the panels on roofs around Rocket Town as he sped towards Cid's. He had assumed they were some sort of local home improvement fad- skylights or greenhouses or something. The realization that it was evidence that Shinra was making its comeback was galling.

Especially when he saw one glinting on the roof of his destination.

 

It was rather a surprise for Shera when she opened the door to his scowl and crossed arms.

"Cloud? What's wro-"

"What's that thing doing on your roof? Have you forgotten what Shinra has done to the planet?"

She blinked at the unexpected outburst, cupping a hand over her belly reflexively. But she recovered quickly, chin up and eyes glinting with a hint of steel.

"Of course we haven't. But I'm a scientist. And any decent scientist bases decisions on empirical evidence, not personal feelings. We looked at the studies and designs. Noted the results in application. And decided that popular sentiment was wrong. Using a solar panel cuts oil usage and therefore saves money. The fact that Shinra developed the technology is unimportant: it's still good for the planet and us."

"So past wrongs count for nothing?"

"I'm not saying that-"

The tense discussion was cut short when Cid barged in. He still smelled of the cigarettes he'd been smoking when he shoved his body between them, poking a finger into Cloud's glowering face.

"Are you shouting at my wife, you spiky haired &!#? My wife that's about to have a baby? I oughta-"

"Cid, he's upset." She put a small hand on the muscles bulging in his arm to restrain him.

"Upset?  _Upset?_  I'll show you upset, woman-"

" _Cid_. Perhaps we should discuss this over tea. Before all this excitement puts me into  _labor_." Shera's measured tone had the desired effect. He choked back the tirade, although his eyes continued to speak volumes.

Their words did make Cloud feel slightly abashed. He'd forgotten all about the delicate condition thing, although he could clearly see how big she'd become. But then he remembered why he was upset in the first place, and felt a new surge of righteous indignation.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. But I'm not sorry about the Shinra bit. Didn't expect that from people I respect." He shoved the basket forward. "From us- don't want you to worry about cooking when you're so close to term."

"That's so thoughtful, Cloud. And we're grateful." She elbowed her husband, who grunted and took the basket obediently, but continued to skewer Cloud with a baleful glare. "There's really no need to be upset about all this. If you could just come in and look at the studies... I'll brew up a nice pot of tea and we can explain the-"

"Thanks, but I'm not interested. Got to do more monster hunting on the way back. Let us know when the basket's getting empty," he said as he stalked back to his bike. Moments later, he revved the engine and was off again.

Cid shook his head. "When's he gonna learn that he can't just keep running from !#&. Stupid stubborn little punk. Better call Tifa. Get her to talk some sense into him."

"It can't be easy. Shinra ruined his life in many ways, you know."

"Course I know! It's why I didn't punch his lights out. Go sit down! What are you doing answering the door anyway?"

"You were out back smoking, remember? I'm having a baby, not on my deathbed. And watching you pace holes into the deck makes me antsy."

"I keep thinking about it. Scares the &#& out of me, thinking of you hurting like that. Not being able to help."

"Oh Cid. Just think of what we're getting out of it. End results are worth all the trials, right?"

 

* * *

 

Cloud got home later than usual that night, battle weary and bloodstained.

And he headed out early and came home late for the next week. He told himself it was because he wanted to be sure they had enough to support the family despite the slow sales, and felt a sort of defiant smugness over the gil he earned. He brooded as he rode, found a vicious satisfaction in dispatching monsters in encounters.

He knew he was being contrary. But he couldn't help seething over the situation either. Trust Shinra to find something else to taunt him over.

Tifa held her tongue on the subject for a week, not wanting to nag about such a sore point. But she'd finally had enough when he nodded stiffly over Cid's emailed announcement. They were all invited to meet the newest member of the Highwind family on Sunday, and Barret was going to bring them all over in the Shadowfox. It wasn't the whole gang- Vincent's phone was mysteriously "out of range of reception;" Reeve was sending Cait in his place because of his workload; and Nanaki and Dinne had sent regrets, saying that it was more vital that they monitor the Lifestream. But Cloud's grudging agreement to make the trip astonished her. So she determinedly broached the subject when they got ready for bed the night before.

"Listen. I know we can make ends meet without the panel. I've looked at our accounts and we can swing it. But it would give us some breathing room, room to grow in the future… You said he was giving it to us, free and clear. That's the first time Shinra's offered us  _anything_. If they're making reparations, I think we're due one. Can't you at least consider it? When we were in Avalanche we were fighting for something. We  _won_  that fight. So what are you still fighting for?"

"I just don't want to support them! And you know why better than anyone! In fact, most of the planet feels the same way. So why are you taking their side?" he demanded.

Tifa sucked in a breath, cheeks blazing. "We're in this together- that's what these rings mean, right? And if  _we_  decide that it would just be too uncomfortable to be worth the savings, I will support that decision, one hundred percent. I'd rather you were happy than have a whole pile of gil, and you know that. But as your wife, I have to tell you when I think you're making a mistake, too. And look at you. You're cold and resentful even though our friends just had a baby. You're late coming home because you've been hunting with such a vengeance. You brood the entire time you're actually here. It makes all of us worry to see you like this. All I'm asking is that you look at the studies."

"Fine. I don't want to argue about this anymore, Teef. We've got a long roadtrip tomorrow, and I want to get as much sleep as possible."

She sighed. She doubted either of them would sleep well now.

"Fine."

The windows were open, but the sheets were uncomfortably warm anyway. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and wished they could cuddle away that upset feeling without waking up in a pool of sweat a couple of hours later. Another luxury they couldn't afford now.

She relaxed a little though when he stroked a hand down her arm anyway, and she caught his fingers in hers.

It might make their hands a little sweaty, and the issue was still unresolved. But they both rested a little easier with that light contact established.

 

* * *

 

The kids were given first dibs to see Shera and the baby. The others didn't mind waiting for their turn- the bedroom was too small to accommodate everybody at once. But Marlene and Denzel were rather disappointed by the sight of the newborn, just lying there sleeping and all wrapped up in blankets next to Shera.

"She's so wrinkled and red looking."

"Denzel!" The rebuke came instantly from both his guardians.

"I mean, she still looks like a baby and everything. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Aghast, Tifa just turned pleadingly to Shera. But she chuckled and waved away the apology.

"Oh, he's just being honest, it's fine. I live with  _Cid_. But I'll warn you not to repeat that around the captain, Denzel. He's rather too enchanted with her to hear anything but praise. Worse than when he's commissioned a new ship," she confided, smoothing the soft down on her head. She smiled at Denzel, who was now fidgeting awkwardly. "She'll get fatter and more normal colored in a couple of weeks. She just hasn't had much of a chance to eat anything yet."

Marlene boldly crept forward and touched a tiny hand. "Why is she breathing so fast? It's like she's been running."

"Babies are like that. And she has been through a lot recently, being born, right?"

"I guess."

"You'll find her more interesting once she gets a little bigger and starts to talk, I think. But babies grow while they are sleeping, so she'll be doing mostly that for awhile." She tilted her head at Tifa, gazing at the newborn so reverently. "Want to hold her?"

"Oh, may I?"

"If we're careful she won't wake up…" Shera gently lifted her up, blankets and all. "Here. Make sure to support the head. She can't hold it up by herself yet."

Tifa reached out eagerly, but cradled the baby rather gingerly. It was such a little thing, and lighter than she'd thought. It was awing to feel that fluttering heartbeat, the slight movement of her chest with each breath.

"Is this right, Shera?"

"I think if she's not crying, things are fine. She's a Highwind, you know. Won't beat around the bush if she doesn't like something," she assured her.

"Sounds like a Highwind, all right," Cloud said, tilting his head as he watched. There was something about seeing Tifa hold a baby- and that look on her face- that was making him feel strange.

Maybe that stupid Turk was right after all.

 

* * *

 

Cloud sighed and looked through the documents on the table when they returned to the kitchen. Barret had already had a browse, and shrugged when he caught his eye.

"Cid explained a coupla things. If he says it works the way they say, I believe 'im. Maybe all this overtime's startin' to get to me. Be nice not to feel so desperate when we're out prospectin'. But I won't complain if you don't want a Shinra contraption in the house. Be sorta weird, 'n all."

He headed after Yuffie and Cait with that.

Cid was no Shinra salesman. But he knew the evidence made their perspective clear, and he was sticking with it. "Our electric bills, see? Both before and after. Studies and research papers. Brochures- the diagrams explain how the cells work simply enough. I'm not sayin' what you should or shouldn't do. This is just information. You can make your own decision based on 'em just fine. And it is pretty good science. Shoulda seen Shera when she saw the initial patent application. Her 'n her researcher friends speak a whole other language sometimes."

"I'm not good at reading through science stuff."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes if you can't figure something out. Shera's probably goin' down for a nap after everyone's seen the baby though, and I wanna make sure she remembers to eat something first. Fool woman, wantin' to show off the kid before she's ready." He grumbled, but the pride on his face belied his words.

He left them in silence when he carried off the laden tray.

 

Tifa watched Denzel and Marlene through the window as Cloud read quietly. The kids were both shouting as they pursued moths they stirred up, only to abruptly change course when they caught sight of a closer one, giggling if they collided. They both tumbled and slid more often than when they were playing on the grounds or in the street- grass was a novelty. She smiled to herself, recalling a time when her father had bemoaned the green stains on her clothes- stains she had been as oblivious about making as the two outside were.

Future laundry issues aside, it was nice to see them getting sun-browned and rosy-cheeked. Last summer had been so different- they'd both been pale little ghosts. Maybe the WRO could think about adding some parks to Edge. A bit of green grass made a much softer surface to play on. And the way they were now curiously crouched over a fat, feeding bumblebee made her wish they could play in a natural environment more often. She would have to mention it to Cait while he was here.

"Looks like having one saves a lot of money. And I guess they work," Cloud said quietly, setting down the last document- the pamphlet with all the color diagrams.

"That's what Shera said."

"I thought they would be more expensive. This price has got to be missing a couple of zeroes."

"Cid said Shinra's selling them at just above cost. 'Assistance to a beleaguered people.'"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Can't Rufus ever talk like a normal person?"

She giggled. "I doubt it. Must be something to do with being raised rich."

"Snobby, more like," he said, smiling a little.

She smiled back warmly, understanding.

A flash of movement outside caught her eye again, and she noted the way the kids' T-shirts were starting to gain dark patches. "They're going to be thirsty. I'm breaking out the watermelon."

The others returned while Tifa was carving up the big chilled melon. Restless, Yuffie joined the kids outside, and the topic swung back to the baby and how expert Shera already seemed at everything baby related. Cid snorted at their amazement.

"Well she should be. Have a whole goddamn  _library_  on babies now."

Cloud arched a brow, smirking. "You read any of those?"

"Well, sure! Can't get a new engine without getting some idea of the specs, now can I?" He glared at the knowing smiles around the table. "Oh, shut up!"

Chuckling, Tifa knocked on the window and held up the platterful of slices.

The three outside burst through the back door seconds later.

"Watermelon!"

"Hands," Cloud reminded sternly, knocking away a grubby set of fingers.

"Hey! A little dirt never hurt anybody," Yuffie huffed, but she crowded in at the sink with Marlene and Denzel.

They were still panting and hot, and both kids kept raising their arms to wipe sweaty faces on their sleeves. But they applied themselves to the watermelon enthusiastically, juice dripping off their chins.

On his second slice, Denzel suddenly sat up, inspired, and ran over to stand under the air-con.

"C'mon, Marly! This is the best spot," he called.

She carefully balanced a new slice on her plate before she joined him.

"Oh good idea, Denz, this _is_  the best! Hey! Aunt Yuffie!"

"Budge over, squirts. There's room for all of us."

Cloud watched them blissfully tilting their faces up to the stream of cool air, and Tifa smiled when she saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, Cloud?" she asked quietly, "Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

 

He looked at her, startled.

"What did you just say?"

 

She blinked. "I said, 'Isn't it time-'"

She stopped when he tilted his head back and laughed, making everyone around the table stare at him in puzzlement.

"Fine!" he said finally, still chuckling, "I get it. I've seen the light, already. We can pick it up before we go home."

They were all suddenly distracted by a high-pitched squeal from the group under the air-con.

"Hey, don't eat the seeds! We can pinch them at each other later. I can show you how, but you gotta save 'em!"

"Besides, Daddy says a tree will grow in your stomach if you eat them."

"That's not true. That's a bourbon legend," Denzel scoffed.

"What's that?"

"Like a story people tell when they're drunk."

They were both mystified when everyone suddenly roared with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Tseng arrived quickly after the gate guard phoned to announce that Strife's Delivery Service was back.

"You've changed your mind."

"You could say that."

He gave him a curious look before leading the way back to the lab.

Rufus sat alone at a drawing board to the side of the room. Most of the lights were off, save for the lamp focused on the papers before him. Obviously, Sunday was still the usual day off for Shinra employees.

He looked stunned for a moment before he stood and smiled with his usual arrogance.

"Strife. You will never cease to surprise me."

"It's for my family. Just let me know how to install it."

Rufus cleared his throat, looking away with a slight smile.

"We always send out a team of engineers to do the installation. To ensure prime photon collection, the best spot has to be calculated. An expert is also required to properly rewire the power distribution- a balance between your local power net, the batteries, and the cells themselves."

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"So the delivery  _was_  a ruse."

"Would you have come otherwise?"

"You should try telling the truth sometime, Shinra. Save everyone a lot of trouble."

"But how tedious that would be. Are we not all players upon life's great stage? And if you arrive on time for the opening act, does the wording on the invitation matter?"

Cloud jerked his head.

"I guess it does to me. So we can just go home then?"

"Our installation team will be at 7th Heaven tomorrow morning. It should only take a few hours to complete."

Cloud nodded, and turned to leave.

"Strife."

He turned, wary of receiving yet another flowery speech.

"…Thank you. It means a lot… that you will accept this."

His eyebrows rose with surprise, and he studied Rufus' startlingly sincere expression for a moment.

"You're welcome. It'll help us out."

Rufus nodded stiffly.

They turned briskly away from each other, Tseng to escort Cloud back out of the building, and Rufus to return to his drawing board.

None of them noticed that they were all smiling to themselves.

 

* * *

 

So a short detour around the panels had to be made when they got the laundry a few days later. Business was already picking up because of them: now that they could air-condition 7th Heaven, customers were coming more often and staying longer. "Free air-con" also drew in new customers needing an oasis from the summer swelter. And as Rufus had predicted, more people in Edge started to consider Shinra's solar solution once they saw it in use.

It was a relief to have a decent night's rest again, and to enjoy the simple pleasure of holding each other as they slept. There were also other benefits to having a comfortably cool bedroom again, and Cloud had them firmly on his mind as he helped Tifa with the morning chores. The kids had left to play outside after breakfast, and he figured they had a good couple of hours before they were back for lunch and the bar had to open anyway.

But first there was something he wanted to say.

"I guess Marlene's getting too big for these."

She glanced over at the pair of jeans he was folding.

"Yeah- we'll have to get her some new ones. The legs have been looking a little short on her."

"I've been thinking… Maybe we could keep these. You know. To use in the future."

"Oh." Her cheeks reddened, and she felt suddenly awkward. "You mean like hand-me-downs?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at her. She was awfully focused on folding all of a sudden. "You know, someday. I mean, if you want to…"

She turned to him, smiling warmly despite the furious blush.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

His grin was a sudden blaze in the sunlight.

"Well, I was thinking we could go practice before the bar opens. I already have the bedroom nice and cool."

She laughed. "We need more experience?"

He pulled her close, grinning. "It all adds up, right? And I love  _training_."

She chuckled, squeezing him happily. "Well, since you put it that way…let's go  _train,_ Cloud."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a quote from Shakespeare's "As you like it" in this chapter.


	12. Preludes to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I needed to know where everybody was for most of DoC.

**-1-**

 

It was telling, perhaps, that she was the first victim.

 

They'd come to clean the church as usual, and Tifa hopped off and headed in with the rags and cleaning supplies as Cloud parked Fenrir. But he stilled after he turned off the engine, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he scanned the ruins all around.

There was only silence, the only movement in the heat waves that rose off the concrete and dust caught up by the occasional gust of wind.

So why did he have that creeping sensation of being watched?

 

"Cloud!"

The horror in her voice sent him into panic. "Tifa?"

 

He was armed and ready at the door an instant later, images of her collapsed on the flowerbed and inside the reactor flashing through his mind. But he lowered his sword again when he saw her, whole and unharmed, standing in the aisle.

"I thought something had happened to you. Something's not right out here."

"Something's not right  _in here_. Look at the flowers, Cloud."

He looked past her and blanched.

The usual carpet of flowers had become a withering yellow ring.

The way the surface crackled under their feet when they walked up made the cause clear before they confirmed it with their eyes.

"But it was here just a couple of weeks ago. Why would she let it dry up?" she asked, hugging herself anxiously.

He shook his head, putting his arm around her as he stared at the empty hollow.

"I don't know."

 

**-2-**

 

As WRO Commissioner, Reeve needed answers. He had always had a gift for organizing people. He was in his element ordering things like healthcare, education and sanitation. All those myriad pieces worked together to better their lives, like individual members of an orchestra producing a delightful concordance of sound.

But there had been an unusual number of problems to deal with this month. First the energy crisis in Edge, then the blow of losing the healing water in Great Gospel Church. Cloud and Tifa had been most upset- as had all those waiting on the transport lists. The WRO's official position was that the summer heat must have dried up the spring temporarily.

 

Reeve fervently prayed that it was the truth.

 

And now a whole neighborhood in Junon was suddenly empty of inhabitants- more than a thousand people missing in the course of a few hours.

What was the pattern? What couldn't he see? He was supposed to be handling crises like worker strikes and price inflation, not mass disappearances.

The video link buzzed and he turned it on immediately.

"Report."

"Looks like it happened while people were sleeping. Forced doors, messed up beds, signs of struggle in a few of the bedrooms. The only bodies are of civilians…" Yuffie grimaced. "Reeve, some of them have bite marks."

"What?"

"I know- it's been awful." She shuddered, her eyes haunted and weary in that normally cheerful face. "Makes me think of scavengers, so we've got the units doing burials of the ones we could ID."

Shalua gave her a sympathetic look before raising her chin towards the screen.

"Commissioner, we're also bringing back a few bodies for autopsy. They may provide us with a few answers."

He sat back and closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "That…sounds like the best thing to do. Good work. I'm sorry."

Shalua nodded. "I saw some horrible things in my AVALANCHE days. But a first experience with a war zone can be tough," she said, gripping Yuffie's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm tough! I helped win the Jenova War too!" she protested, twin spots of color appearing in her cheeks.

"Disaster is one thing. People fighting people is another."

"I dunno, Shal. We'd have noticed if somebody was building a huge army somewhere on Gaia. No tire tracks or trails either."

She shrugged. "Which suggests aerial mobility. No monsters could have done this, bite marks or not. Too organized. Commissioner, I suggest sending a unit to Shinra headquarters."

Yuffie scoffed. "Shinra building an army in Rocket Town without Cid finding out about it?"

Shalua frowned. "Unlikely, but it's the most logical assumption. Shinra committed a lot of crimes in the name of research in the past. And they still have the financial clout. This new leaf may just be a façade."

Reeve sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"Reeve?"

"What will happen when Channel Seven gets wind of this? We just dealt with that mess in Edge, and now this… How are we ever going to control the panic?"

Shalua glanced at Yuffie again. Her bleak, solemn expression was a sharp contrast from the usual.

"Well, you know what they say, Commissioner. 'Ignorance is bliss.'"

"…True… We'll have to hold a board meeting to discuss what we inform the public of, but the other..." He sighed, closing his eyes. After a few moments deliberation, he faced the screen squarely. "Yuffie."

She pivoted smartly at his brisk tone of voice. "Reeve."

"I hate to give you another assignment on the heels of this one, but unfortunately, ignorance is something we can't afford. Despite the potential cost."

 

**-3-**

 

Cloud always brought in the specials sign a half hour before close. He moved with the efficiency of ingrained habit, propping the door open with his foot and picking up the sign with a quick jerk so that the boards clapped smoothly together.

But tonight, just after he'd lifted it, something made him swivel his head abruptly toward Midgar and stiffen. He listened intently, frozen and frowning as he stared towards the ruined Shinra building in the distance.  _Was that…?_

He put down the sign, waiting for the wind to bring him the sound again.

He had probably stood there for a full minute, hackles up, before Tifa noticed. "Cloud?"

He held out a hand. And his eyes widened seconds later when he heard it again.

He moved abruptly, flipping open his phone as he headed for the First Tsurugi.

"What is it?"

"I'm calling Barret. I want long range back-up. Something's wrong in Midgar."

 

**-4-**

 

"The irony is astounding," Rufus murmured, watching the WRO troops swarm through the lab, scanning the room systematically. The Turks all kept a wary eye on him.

The President rarely smiled so…manically.

Yuffie shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, how the mighty have fallen or whatever. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but you have to admit that you guys are the prime suspects. We'll try to be out of your pretty hair as quickly as possible-  _unless_  we discover something suspicious."

"Which is why I agreed to this when you showed up on our doorstep. Indeed, I applaud the quick actions of the WRO in the wake of such a horrific occurrence. But this situation is absurd for reasons which you, of course, do not understand," he said, voice strained and eyes hysterically bright.

"Miss Kisaragi!" A WRO Commander hurried over triumphantly with a stack of documents. "We've found some discrepancies in their financial statements. Massive expenditures that are not related to the workings of Shinra Company." He threw a superior look at the row of Shinra suits beside her as Yuffie perused them.

"Well, well, well. You mind telling me where all this gil is going, Shinra?"

Tseng sighed. "I believe the proverbial cat may be out of the bag, sir."

Rufus couldn't respond. He was too busy laughing.

 

**-5-**

 

Shera hurried into the kitchen as soon as she heard the front door slam. "I  _thought_  I heard the Shera."

"Bad business in Junon. Reeve sent out an investigative team to make sure Shinra isn't building an army."

She blinked with surprise. "Surely some of us would have noticed if that were the case."

"S'what I told Reeve. But only Shinra and Dio have deep enough pockets to buy themselves that kind of manpower."

"The WRO's searching the Gold Saucer as well?" she gasped, aghast.

"Barret and Cait are heading teams there as we speak."

"Isn't that sort of extreme? What about privacy?"

"What about it? These are businesses. If they're doin' somethin' they shouldn't, then people should find out anyway!"

"But that approach is like… guilty until proven innocent."

"Somethin' like, yeah!" Cid let out an exasperated breath, knowing he was just being belligerent because he didn't like it either. "He's got no choice, woman. More'n a thousand people disappeared overnight."

Shera clapped a hand to her chest. "What? That's-! Why hasn't there been anything on the news?"

"The WRO is suppressing the information so that people don't panic."

She frowned, hesitating. "I suppose the Commissioner authorized that too?"

"The sooner we find out who took those people and why, the sooner we can give everybody answers without starting riots. I know they're desperate measures, Shera. But Yuffie says it was bad in Junon. Disaster bad. And after the run on power in Edge, the board decided it was best to hush it up. We're just trying to head off another Meteor."

She shook her head, moving to put on the kettle. "I know all of this is based on good intentions…but I hope the WRO knows when to stop."

"We're all decent folks on the board. We're not harmin' anybody."

"Do you think the scientists feel the same way? They get enough hassle as it is just for working at Shinra. And how about all those people at the Gold Saucer expecting a good time?"

"Don't you think I know that? But we gotta do what we think is for the greater good."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just reminding you of the other perspective. Good people make bad choices, too. And fine lines are so easy to step over when you believe you're in the right."

"Well, that's why I married you, right? Keep me on my toes so I don't make some damn fool mistake."

Shera smiled, blushing as he snagged her close. "I do my best."

 

**-6-**

 

"How's it going, Barret? The racetrack and hotel are clear."

"Nothin' down here but losers and sand. Battle Arena's clean, too. We're comin' up the elevator in a minute."

"I'm heading my unit to the Event Square, so why don't your lot take Wonder Square?"

"Sure. I can check out Speed Square after that."

Cait laughed. "Somehow I thought you'd say that…Just make sure you're scanning for oddities and not targets for extra points."

"Hmph! Like you won't be perusin' the costumes at Event Square! I'll get the job done as efficient as I can. Cloud dragged me out 'til early this mornin' on some wild goose chase. Wanna get back home early. My bets are on Cid 'n Yuffie's team anyway."

"Barret! We need evidence before we can make conclusions like that. So make sure you fellas are thorough."

"I'm doin' my job proper! Jus' sayin' Shinra's the one wi' the track record."

"There's a chip on your shoulder, though. Actually, it's a good thing you've reminded me about Cloud. First Wednesday of the month, isn't it?"

"Ah, #!&. Junon."

 

**-7-**

 

For the first time in ages, Cloud slept in- which meant the rest of the household got off to a late start as well. But after a hurried breakfast, everybody was more or less ready to get started on their plans for the day.

"Hold still, Marlene! I know you want to get going, but I can't braid straight if you  _squirm_!" Tifa laughed, exasperated, brushing out yet another crooked attempt.

"Sorry, Tifa," Marlene said, pushing her feet against the bar instead. "Shanti said her mom's letting her bring her new doll out today. It's got real hair and a purse and everything! I bet everybody's already at the tires."

Cloud looked up from the newspaper, frowning.

"Do any parents watch you guys in the playground?"

Marlene remembered not to turn her head as she looked over. "Nope! But Pete 'n Julie's house is just across the street. We can use their washroom anytime. And Mrs. Jones puts on band-aids if we get hurt."

"Cloud, there's never been a problem. You said you couldn't find anything last night," Tifa said softly.

"I just- I didn't imagine that sound, Teef."

She bit her lip. "Of course you didn't. Well, I can watch them in the morning, just in case."

Marlene frowned, but the phone started ringing before she could start asking questions. They all listened to Denzel's feet pounding across the stairs before it cut off, and he ran down a few seconds later, his T-shirt obviously hastily pulled on.

"Cloud! Cait says he needs to talk to you."

"Thanks, Denz. T-shirt's backwards. Hey, Cait."

He walked over to the table, picking up the receipts he had ready to go. "Yeah, quite a few. Do you need-"

He frowned and paused.

"What do you mean  _cancel them_?"

They all froze, and Cloud raked a glance over their startled faces and abruptly strode upstairs.

They all listened hard until Tifa finished the braid, although it was impossible to hear anything but the low tone of his voice.

"All done! And Denz is changed, so we're ready to go," she said brightly.

Marlene slid off the stool, but turned to look up at her.

"Tifa, in case of what?"

She sighed. "We just want to make sure you're safe. And it's been awhile since I've seen you two play anyway. Is Lee still the best at pitching?"

Denzel tilted his head hesitantly. "Yeah… it's 'cause he can throw curvers. I thought you said you were going to make the wine this morning, Tifa."

She nodded. "I did. It can wait."

 

They all turned when Cloud came back down the stairs.

"I'll watch them in the afternoon. Deliveries to Junon are postponed 'til further notice," he said, meeting Tifa's eyes and jerking his head slightly.

She nodded, and smiled at the kids. "Shouldn't you both get your toys?"

Marlene huffed at the obvious ploy to get them out of earshot, but they ran upstairs as Cloud made the notes on the delivery calendar, his lips pressed thinly together.

"What's going on?" she murmured.

"More than a thousand people disappeared from Junon the night before last."

She blanched. "Oh my god, Cloud. Do you think last night…?"

He shrugged, his eyes troubled. "Can't say for sure- we couldn't find them, remember? But I want to get the kids away from here. We can tell them we're taking another trip while they're still on holiday."

"I'll email around this morning, and we can hold a community-"

"What? No! Cait said this is classified WRO information. He doesn't want people to panic."

Tifa frowned. "We can't leave everyone in the dark about this. You heard people  _screaming_."

"But Barret couldn't, remember? There's no real  _proof_. And Cait said the WRO wants to avoid another crisis. I wouldn't have qualified except for the deliveries to Junon today. They're checking out possible culprits now, so we'll get a public announcement soon anyway. Remember what Reeve said? 'People don't think when they're terrified- they just react.'"

Tifa wavered. The kids were already coming back downstairs.

"It just feels wrong to keep it a secret. I know Reeve has people's best interests at heart, but knowing this and what you heard…"

"What if I was wrong? I have been, before."

"Oh, Cloud."

 

**-8-**

 

"I had always suspected, but I'm sure you can understand why I had to investigate your headquarters regardless."

"Of course. A grave situation indeed. I doubt Dio is the culprit. He enjoys collecting objects and crass entertainment, not destroying opportunities for such."

"Agreed. But if neither of the richest men in the world are behind the problem- who else has the resources to do such a thing?"

"I can't imagine. But perhaps I can offer the services of my Turks. They do superb investigative work."

"I appreciate the generosity of your offer, but I think we've troubled you enough. My thanks, again, for backing our cause. This experience must have been disconcerting, to say the least. "

His eyes gleamed. "No need to apologize, Commissioner. I haven't laughed that hard in years," he chuckled, before he looked away and shrugged elegantly. "To be frank, the work of the WRO helps me sleep better at night. Well worth the investment…But I think it would be prudent to keep it our secret. I believe many people would hesitate to use a hospital or road if they knew that Shinra paid for it. Which would render them useless."

Reeve looked at the younger man on the screen reflectively. Rufus had once secretly funded AVALANCHE, back when he hoped to hasten his promotion to President. The sense of déjà vu was undeniable- but it seemed his goals and motivations had drastically altered. He wondered what had happened to all that callous ruthlessness, that blind thirst for recognition and power.

"Of course."

 

**-9-**

 

"From Midgar? That is suspicious- the Lifestream has been flowing erratically there recently as well. It would seem to correlate with your belief that something is wrong… But that isn't why you're calling."

"No. We want to get the family out of here, Nanaki. We're far too close for comfort. Can we come stay in Cosmo Canyon?"

"Just your family? Last I heard the population of Edge was slightly larger than that."

"The WRO wants to prevent mass panic. You must have heard what happened when the Mako reserves disappeared."

"So you'll abandon the people of Edge at the mouth of the lion's den?"

"…We don't know that yet."

"But you suspect."

"…"

"There's room in the caves for quite a few people, Cloud. You know we've held off attacks here before. Do you think Edge would fare so well?"

"…No. But there's no way that we could get that many people across the ocean to Cosmo Canyon."

"I seem to recall one other place that's resisted multiple assaults."

"…"

 

**-10-**

 

"Gawd, Shalua, I felt like such an idiot! Why doesn't that robot cat geek ever  _tell_  me stuff before I go around sticking my feet in my mouth like that? I'm supposed to be in charge of  _intelligence_!"

"Actually, I had the impression that he wasn't sure who our benefactor was before this."

" _Still._  Knowing his  _suspicions_  would have helped."

"How? You would have been circumspect and gracious instead?"

"Hey! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Oh come on, Yuffie! You wouldn't be half as fun if you  _were_  circumspect and gracious. Besides, how often do you bump into him? Rufus Shinra is practically cloistered in the Shinra building."

"I guess…"

"See? Now, can we get back to business? The autopsies are almost completed. Varying causes of death, but the victims all have one thing in common: Geostigma infections."

"What?"

"Most of them are in the early stages- some of them don't even have scars yet. But Jenova cells are present in all of them."

"Why would anybody target sick people? Or kidnap healthy ones?"

"It reminds me of the kidnappings and biological experiments Shinra conducted in the past…"

"…Shalua…"

"I  _know_  they've been cleared of suspicion. But the autopsies show that the bites were made by human teeth, Yuffie, not monsters. Nibelheim was the site of a lot of those experiments, right? And it's close to Rocket Town…"

"…You're seriously obsessed, you know that?"

"And you're only a few kilometers away. We still need answers, Officer Kisaragi."

 

**-11-**

 

Cloud couldn't bear to be around all the talk inside the bar. The WRO had announced that only 20 to 30 people had gone missing in Junon. So he stayed outside tinkering with Fenrir before the dinner rush started, weighing the facts against his suspicions. Nothing unusual had happened at the playground all day- and yet Tifa had postponed making the wine. What if he was fooling himself again, and leading them down the wrong path?

Reeve was good at managing people. If he wanted the people of Gaia to know only part of the truth, he had good reason to. And the search last night had been fruitless and frustrating. Barret had frowned and shrugged, unable to hear the faint sounds, which had made him wonder if it was all a figment of his imagination. He wished he'd asked Tifa for a second opinion- her hearing wasn't affected by hours of close-range gunfire. Once they'd neared Midgar, the screams had stopped abruptly, as if someone had cut them off. They'd ended up wandering the deserted ruins in the dark, finding nothing more threatening than rats and low-level monsters until Cloud had conceded that it was pointless.

The Junon news may just be unfortunate coincidence. Surely if something threatening was within striking distance of Edge, they would have been hit first. After all, Junon was half the way down the coast. Who would want a thousand random people? Just feeding and sheltering them would be a hassle.

Maybe the townspeople had just left on a seasonal fishing trip, or evacuated to escape a bad storm. Nibelheim had always looked like a ghost town during the snowboarding championships, but that was because everybody was on the mountains. Visitors unaware of the championships were often shocked to find only empty streets and closed shops. Surely there was a similar explanation for Junon.

The door to 7th Heaven swung open, and he blinked in surprise when Tifa walked out, looking agitated as she waved the phone.

"Cloud! It's Yuffie. They've called an emergency Council of the WRO tonight and want us to attend. We'll have to shut the bar, and Cait's coming now to keep an eye on the-"

Both of them suddenly frowned and turned towards Midgar.

"…kids. Cloud, is that…?"

"You hear it too, then?"

As if in reply, everyone on the street stared curiously toward Midgar as the faint sound of screams drifted over again.

Cloud set down his tools. He wasn't happy about it- but he'd needed to be sure.

 

**-12-**

 

The door chimed, but Yuffie barged in without waiting for further permission.

"Reeve! You have to look at these  _right away_! Do you know how crazy AVALANCHE used to be? And how equally gung-ho Shinra was? We can't find traces of  _recent_  development if all that secret army raising was done in the past, right? And look where they were based!"

Reeve raised an eyebrow when she plonked a number of files on his desk. The top one was stamped "Top Secret."

"Where did you find these?"

She waved a hand impatiently. "Where do you find a reactor and a lab used for human experiments?"

"Nibelheim. Of course." He skimmed through the first file, eyes widening as he progressed.  _No wonder Scarlet always got a hefty slice of the budget._  He looked up, meeting her eyes anxiously.

"I remember mention of this project, but I wasn't ever given any details… I'm calling another emergency Council- and I think we'd better ask Cloud and Tifa to come."

_All this time we've been living on top of the hornet's nest…_

 

**-13-**

 

She initiated that night, pulling off his clothes as hungrily as she had that first night.

He was just as eager. The pleasure and relief were exactly what they both needed after a long night of horrifying revelations and tense planning at WRO Headquarters.

He had their exodus in mind, too- privacy would be the price for safety in numbers.

He was stunned though, when she pulled him inside without protection.

"But…" he panted, surging forward guiltily. They'd talked about this, and it felt insanely good without that thin barrier between them. But they were going to become refugees, possibly head into battle…

"For the future, Cloud. I fight harder if I know there's the prospect of something wonderful in the future. Don't you want to feel like you're running towards something and not away?"

Images flashed through the haze of arousal. He pictured spooning her in bed, their rings winking as she let him feel the baby kick; imagined a little girl that looked just like Tifa toddling through 7th Heaven behind Denzel and Marlene.

They would be back. They would make it happen.

He plunged forward again, kissing her desperately.

"Yes. Run with me?" he groaned.

"Always."

And then there was no more need for words.

 

**-14-**

 

In a twist of fate, Meteor had made organizing the evacuation much easier. Disaster groups had already been assigned and people had practiced leaving their homes in emergency drills; fuel, food, water, first-aid and sanitation supplies had been prepared, and the WRO had established evacuation routes and meeting points. All that was left to do was start the process.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice. The WRO has just discovered information that makes evacuating Edge vitally important. We'll be heading for Fort Condor in 24 hours. Remember the drills: the most important thing is for everyone to move in a calm and organized manner."

"So this isn't just a drill? We all know Meteor's anniversary is coming up."

"This is no drill. We'll be distributing evacuation maps and checklists today, and as group leaders, you will be responsible for getting this information to the others, and informing us of any problems your members may have. WRO members will be at all the meeting points if you need further assistance."

"Why Fort Condor? It's a fair drive from here."

"We're familiar with its defense, and it will be easier to protect the population there than try to organize a defense of the city. The Fort has successfully resisted attacks in the past, and our friends there are generously offering to shelter us until the threat is eliminated."

"You're saying you think Edge will be under attack? Because of those screams we can hear?"

"There's no need to panic. But that possibility exists, which is why we are evacuating  _as a precaution_."

"But why do we have to leave? Can't you heroes just hunt down the bad guys?"

Cloud spoke up. "Barret and I have searched and found no trace of where they are hidden. And more importantly, the WRO has determined that the risk isn't worth it. We love our home. We want to return as soon as possible. But our priority is keeping people safe."

Reeve nodded. "We'll decide on the best way to deal with this threat once civilians are no longer at risk. Warfare in urban areas always leads to heavy civilian casualties."

"How about my Aunt May? She's in the hospital."

"Individual concerns can be discussed with the WRO officials at the meeting points. It may reassure you to know that the Geostigma transport units have been assigned to evacuate bedridden patients. Any other general questions?"

There was a tense silence as everyone looked around,

"We need to move quickly, people. You all know what to do and time is ticking."

 

**-15-**

 

The next blow came to an unexpected quarter, and for the second night in a row, the lights stayed on all night at WRO headquarters as they scrambled: this time, to answer the call for help from Wutai. Reeve sent the airships stationed at Headquarters with Yuffie despite their previous commitment to the evacuation- but speed had been a necessity. Yuffie had been frantic and furious in turns, annoyed that she was so far from Wutai when it was in trouble. She'd been even more annoyed when they'd arrived too late to strike a blow against Deepground: the enemy forces had quickly retreated once the reinforcements from Rocket Town had arrived, and damage in Wutai had been kept to a minimum. But she had looked relieved and proud when she made her report.

"Leave it to Wutai to hold off the bad guys! Guess my old man isn't as much of a pushover as I'd thought. We're pretty much finished here, so we're heading for Rocket Town in about an hour. You sure about Edge?"

"We can't be sure of anything- but the board has agreed that the people in Rocket Town are the new evacuation priority- and Edge has  _still_  not been attacked despite its close proximity to Midgar. Rocket Town is the next most obvious target to us: there are few fighters in the population and it's hours from help if the fleet is committed elsewhere."

Cid's voice had rung with satisfaction. "Can't have our forces all in one place when these Deepground bastards could strike anywhere. Red's place is a lot more defensible, and I got a responsibility to these folks! I'll be damned if they're gettin' my girls while I'm halfway across the world."

Reeve continued to study the map and files after the monitors went quiet, still hoping to find some rhyme or reason to Deepground's attack strategy. The door chimed, and he wearily buzzed permission to enter.

Shalua entered and shook her head at the sight of him. The Commissioner always took such care with his appearance and his outfit had become uncharacteristically rumpled.

"Just as I thought. You need to get some rest- the duty officer will wake you if there's any urgent news. A few hours sleep will help more than trying to work in this state. We've all analyzed the intel multiple times." She eyed him before carefully making her next statement.

"It's too bad Yuffie can't go back to Nibelheim as planned."

Reeve sighed, fighting the feeling that his carefully woven plans were unraveling, the strands slipping through his fingers. Taking the hours to rest seemed like an unforgivable luxury. Doing less than his utmost might mean he would lose another thousand people. "We're the underdog in this fight. Just when I thought we were a step ahead… But those 500 people in Edge and the intel mission will have to wait until we cover yet another weak flank."

"Well, the autopsies are done and you don't need a scientist for evacuation. What if I head to Nibelheim instead?"

Reeve frowned. "It might be dangerous, and I can't spare the men for backup until we've finished getting everyone out of Edge."

"Yuffie may be a trained shinobi, but I've got a mean left hook and I'm an excellent shot. I've done solo missions like this for Avalanche, Commissioner. I can handle it. If there's more information on Deepground there, you know I'll find it."

"…I appreciate your initiative, and your offer comes at a desperate time… but I'd still feel more comfortable if you had someone watching your back."

"So send Yuffie after me once she's finished with the evacuations. I've checked and there's no hint of Deepground in Nibelheim yet. We'll have to be quick before they realize it's the source of our intelligence."

Reeve rubbed at his eyes, sighing. "There might be some solution to this that I'm just not seeing." There was something odd about her sudden offer, but he just couldn't remember...

"Well, you can't see if you can barely keep your eyes open, can you Commissioner?"

He sighed resignedly, shaking his head. "Please inform the Duty Officer that he can wake me if anything comes up. And thank you again for volunteering. More information may help stack the odds in our favor."

Shalua smiled with triumph as she hurried to get started on her new mission. The files in Nibelheim might also give new definition to the cold trail she'd been on for so long.

 

**-16-**

 

The evacuation convoy moved slowly but steadily. With such a huge number of vehicles kicking up dust, most monsters stayed away- with a notable exception.

Cloud, leading on Fenrir, noticed a few doglike monsters loping along with them as they passed through the wastelands. He didn't want to break out of position to deal with them, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy with as the number of gaping jaws and barbed tentacles grew on either side of the convoy. His phone rang a few minutes later.

"Cloud! Those don't look like Kalm Fangs to me," Barret shouted.

"Yeah, me neither. Something tells me they've got to be related to Deepground if we're suddenly encountering them. Tell the WRO to open fire if they get too close. And let everyone know that they should get ready to slow down or stop suddenly- we want to keep accidents to a minimum if people get spooked by the gunfire."

"&#!ing scavengers."

"No- these act like pack hunters. They'll go for the weak. We need to guard the rear at the bottleneck and make sure vehicles stay in formation like we planned."

The number of hounds keeping pace just out of range grew steadily until they reached the mountains. Then the pack gathered at a careful distance, watching with interest as the convoy took to the narrow lanes with WRO vehicles interspersed between civilian ones.

Cloud dialed as soon as he reached the other side.

"We're through. None of those creatures here, and we're taking the midway break. You're all right?"

"For now. I'm glad the kids are asleep. It's unnerving watching those dog things eye us. Barret, do you have anything to tell Cloud?"

Cloud held the phone away from his ear as Barret's voice blasted out again.

"If I wasn' so busy, I'd give those salivatin' !&#s a piece of my mind!"

"Barret, don't shout! Oh! No sweetie, we're not there yet, you can keep sleeping."

"Ah…sorry, Tifa." He lowered his voice. "Yo. They're still starin' like they're spoilin' for trouble, but they been stayin' at a distance. Guessin' there's about 50 of 'em now. Anyway, we got about 20 more cars to go before we bring up the rear."

"Keep alert and keep safe. I'll see you soon."

It was with more than a little relief that they joined the group on the other side of the mountains, leaving the strange new creatures on the other side.

 

**-17-**

 

Fort Condor was usually a tranquilly empty place, so the addition of most of the population of Edge made it almost unrecognizable. Besides the sounds and movement of hundreds of people, there were now tarps and bags of possessions crowding the halls and rooms, outlining the meager space each family possessed. Those who had tents pitched them outside on the peak- less weatherproof, but slightly more spacious.

Marlene didn't mind- it was all one exciting adventure, like the time she'd stayed in Kalm with Auntie Elmyra for a bit. This time Tifa was here and most of the neighborhood girls had found their way over to the tent to play. The portable toilets were smellier than the one at home, but that was all part of the experience- and Daddy said they would make a campfire tonight to roast marshmallows and hot dogs. She could hardly wait to actually try out her sleeping bag tonight.

Denzel was less thrilled with the arrangements, and his anxious expression had held ever since they started packing up to go. He'd somberly checked his emergency bag and cleaned their room yesterday, not wanting to voice his fear that they would never return. He just knew it was because of him and Marlene that they were running instead of staying and fighting.

"Denz!"

He turned and waved half-heartedly at Pete, all gangly limbs and jerky movements, his arms flailing excitedly as he trotted over.

"So this is where you guys are, huh? We're inside by the shops and Dan's somewhere in the basement. There's this huge nest thing up by Taka's, you gotta see!" he enthused, and started off, looking back expectantly. "Come  _on_!"

"Yeah? Well…I guess I…"

He stuck his head in the tent as Pete danced from foot to foot with impatience.

"Hey, Tifa, think Cloud will be back soon?"

She looked up from the cooler and smiled reassuringly. He'd stuck close all afternoon after Cloud and Barret had left, offering an extra pair of hands as she'd helped people get settled in, although he'd been as quiet and self-conscious as when he'd first started living with them. He'd even brushed off Marlene's invitations to play earlier, seeming to want to brood as he sat outside waiting for them to return.

"He's just emailed and says they're on the way back now."

"Oh…that's good. Hey, can I go with Pete to look at this big nest thing?"

"Oh, that old thing? Sure. You can probably guess how big the baby bird was if you look at it. It was really something," she said, heartened when some of that boyish enthusiasm returned to his eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. The mother bird was about as big as this whole fort."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Be back in an hour, OK? We'll be having dinner. And call if you get lost."

"I will! …Hey Pete! Guess what?"

Tifa smiled as she listened to them race off shouting. It was a relief to see that boys could still be boys.

 

**-18-**

 

Without the civilian vehicles to worry about, they had been able to move at a much faster pace back to Midgar. But their passage yet again did not go unnoticed, and this time, the creatures -Guard Hounds according to Reeve- were bolder.

They ventured closer despite the warning rounds from the WRO vehicles, keeping pace almost mockingly and dancing away if they came under fire. They only fell off pursuit once the convoy reached the city limits, which understandably caused some anxiety.

"We'll be movin' slower once we got people on board, Cloud- an' I'm not the only one wi' the feelin' we're bein' hunted," Barret said, agitatedly checking his gun arm as they waited for the families they were evacuating to get on board.

Cloud nodded. "We'll do a check on the performance of all the Shadowfoxes- if they attack, they'll start with stragglers."

"What are we, sheep? We're waitin' 'til they start tryin' to pick us off?"

Cloud frowned, eyes flashing. "Of course not. Pack tactics are predictable and we're not some flock."

He stopped, considering. _In fact, what are we if not a pack ourselves?_

His eyes slowly started gleaming as he pictured a different sort of strategy. "…Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way. What if we show them we bite back?"

Barret clapped him on the shoulder. "Ha! Now  _that's_  what I'm talkin' about!"

 

**-19-**

 

They were waiting at the outskirts in a loose half circle around the road. A red hound, slightly larger than the rest, had joined them. It stood on a hill overlooking the road, watching as the convoy neared before throwing back its head to howl.

The others all echoed the chilling sound before they charged, a ripple of heavy muscle and sharp teeth streaming over the wasteland.

Cloud smiled, drawing the First Tsurugi and holding it aloft. As one, the convoy slowed, and he disassembled it into two blades once the vehicles had ground to a halt. They waited, nervously sliding open shutters and aiming weapons according to instruction.

" _Drivers: stay in formation and stop when everybody else does. Stay close together. We want to present a solid wall, not individual targets. With their speed and size they MAY be able to put dents in your vehicles, but they should not be able to puncture the bodies- especially if we're not plowing into them. We're more likely to crash if we stay running like a flock of fleeing sheep. So keep the evacuees low at the center of the vehicle and try not to panic. We need to show them we're not letting them hunt us. Aim for their heads. Shoot at those that are threatening the cabin first. And radio for help if you need it."_

And then, moments later, the wave broke over them.

In practice, their initial anxiety made those instructions harder to follow. Some of the troops fired without aiming as the hounds rushed in.

But even if the hits weren't lethal, many of the hounds stumbled and fell, causing those behind to trip over their tumbling bodies. And as the troops continued to fire, emboldened by the faltering of the enemy, their hands grew steadier.

Cloud sliced his way through the thick press of snarling bodies at the front. Many of the hounds had charged straight for him, recognizing his lack of armor.

A mistake they soon paid for, as he spun to meet them. Their numbers were no match for his double bladed assault and he cleaved his way through them with unerring accuracy. He'd left a pile of bodies in his wake before the hounds started to avoid him, and then he jumped back on Fenrir, focusing on herding them into firing range of the troops.

The hail of gunfire had become sporadic as the number of fallen hounds increased, and the remaining hounds circled out of range, watching for an opening but unwilling to risk the bullets.

The leader made a series of growling barks from his perch, and the Guard hounds immediately turned and made for the open ground to the east.

They watched as the pack streaked off, anxiously seeing if they would regroup for another charge.

But they disappeared into the distance, and Cloud grinned and swung his sword in an arc as everyone cheered.

A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

 

**-20-**

 

_You have 24 new messages._

Vincent's eyebrows raised in surprise- spending time in Lucrecia's grotto usually created a backlog of emails, but this was an unusual number- especially because not all of them were from Yuffie. He scrolled through the list, noting that almost every member of their gang had contacted him.

 

Odd.

 

Reeve had sent the final message today - and since he was headed there anyway, he quickly entered a response…although he wondered if Cloud had let it slip. No matter.

_Understood._

He had a sneaking suspicion he'd be asked to help in some messy situation again, but a request from a friend couldn't be ignored. And he could have a glass of wine and deal with the rest once he was clean and caught up on worldly events again.

 

**-21-**

 

It was a risk despite the encryption algorithm, but they had no choice but to discuss their attack plans electronically. While the video monitors were jury-rigged at Fort Condor, they still did the job as well as the professional set-ups in WRO Headquarters and Cosmo Canyon.

"I hear people are settling in smoothly at both refugee camps," Reeve said.

People nodded on both the Cosmo Canyon and Fort Condor screens. Nanaki spoke.

"Quarters are tight, but everyone's basic needs are provided for."

"It's a tight squeeze here as well, especially now that the rest of the evacuees are here, but so far people have been cooperating as well as expected," Tifa said.

"Good. Then we can move from defense to offense knowing our civilian population is well out of harm's way. You should have copies of the information we've compiled on Deepground soldier types. Cloud, Tifa, Barret: I want you to lead the ground assault. Cid, the fleet is yours to command in an air assault. Yuffie and I will take care of the second wave of reinforcements. Nanaki: are you sure you won't join us?"

He shook his head. "I'd like to aid in the battle- but leaving the refugees here without protection would be unthinkable."

"We will keep your cubs and elders from harm," Dinne promised Cid solemnly.

Cloud frowned. "I'd like to leave a few experienced fighters like myself here as well, and the battle plans don't allow for that, Reeve."

"Our numbers may be higher, but our forces aren't trained for war- most of their battle experience comes from keeping down monster populations. We're a Regenesis organization, not an army. And it seems that Deepground soldiers have been constructed to be killing machines. Strong fighters and leaders will be vital to keep up morale and keep down casualties. The reports on the battle against the Guard hounds only help to underscore that."

"I understand, but I'm not comfortable leaving the people here. Bringing the war to Midgar means just that. You've put stronger WRO units in most major cities, so I don't see why the people of Edge deserve only an inexperienced unit. I've led even small forces to a number of victories on these battlegrounds, so it makes more sense to stay here."

"I understand your unease- your children and neighbors are at stake. But the alternative is to wait for Deepground to attack Fort Condor. Do you think your supplies can hold out until they do so? Will diseases like dysentery remain at bay that long? People can't live in such close quarters for extended periods of time. And what happens to the rest of the world while you're holed up inside? We need to strike quickly at their stronghold while we still can. And we need you in battle at Midgar to improve our chances of winning that fight, Cloud."

Rufus Shinra, next to Tseng and an older Turk in the Cosmo Canyon screen, cleared his throat. "If I may venture a suggestion."

Cid slapped the table when incredulous murmurs rose. "Listen, I know they're not the most popular people on the planet. And it looks like his old man's the reason Deepground exists. But they got more battle experience than most. And we asked them to come because Rufus has come up with some ideas that could help us out."

"Thank you, Captain." He looked resolutely at the suspicious faces on the other screens. "As you may be aware, I'm also familiar with the defenses of Fort Condor. I'm confident that my Turks and I can defend it effectively- if given the chance."

"You're only familiar with 'em 'cause Shinra kept attackin' the Fort!"

Rufus met Barret's eyes. "Exactly. I know the approaches well, we will hold the higher ground and have better weapons at our disposal than the ones your soldiers used against our forces."

Nanaki stirred and stood. "I've asked some of the more senior Turks to help us defend Cosmo Canyon due to their experience in its assault. The days of Avalanche are past and I believe it would be foolish to turn away skilled allies in times of war. They wish for freedom from this threat as strongly as we do. Perhaps more."

Rufus dipped his head, but said nothing else.

There was silence until Cloud finally spoke. "Agreed. I can trust them to defend the Fort. We'll do a better job at the front."

Rufus gave Cloud a slight nod, and received one in turn. Reeve let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Then it's decided. President Shinra- Rufus- we would appreciate your assistance greatly. How long will it take you to get to Fort Condor and set up the defense?"

"We can be in place in a day."

Yuffie spoke up. "We also need to get the troops better prepared for battle. My aerial rescue units are used to helping people, not shooting at them. I've got a lot of nervous fingers on triggers right now, and that won't win any wars. I'd actually like to get back to them as soon as possible."

"We're moving units to Kalm tonight as well, so let's adjourn until tomorrow. Good luck, everyone."

 

**-22-**

 

Target practice, hand-to-hand combat, and instruction on enemy types and attack strategies were the focus until they headed into war. Cloud wondered briefly how long it had been since he'd gone through them as a Shinra grunt. He was glad the uniforms were different, at least, even if the exercises he conducted were hauntingly familiar. Making troops fire at dummies and practice taking cover brought back some long buried memories. It was strange to be saluted rather than the other way around.

But it became easier as he settled into it. Watching Tifa instruct the close combat classes or Barret give tips in target practice was a big part of that. And while he worried that the WRO troops were unseasoned, unaccustomed to fighting against intelligent enemies, the determination in their eyes made him believe they had more than a fighting chance.

None of them were in this for the imagined glory or the Shinra paycheck. He wondered if that Tsviet knew how much resolve he'd given their forces with that vile speech.

 

**-23-**

 

Sleeping in a tent always reminded him of their journey. The lingering smell of smoke from the evening fire, the hard ground under his sleeping roll and the other resting bodies- with Barret snoring like a foghorn- just a couple of feet away.

But now her sleeping roll was aligned with his, and he had every right to slide over that crack between them and pull her against him. So he did, reviewing the battle formations and checklists as he inhaled the smell of her, wishing he could do more than rub himself against her. His natural morning state wasn't something they could take care of in the usual way.

She stirred and smiled, wiggling against him.

"Someone's up," she murmured.

"I can't help it."

"Mmm, I know." She turned, eyes cracking open slightly as she kissed him. "Happy birthday, Cloud."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did," she chuckled, and sighed regretfully between lazy kisses. She'd looked up cake recipes just last week…

"Even I mixed it up for the longest time."

"I know."

"…I'm older than he was now," he said soberly.

"And you've already got a wife and kids. Bet he would have teased you for that," she said lightly.

He chuckled as he thought of him. "…Yeah. Yeah, he would've."

 

**-24-**

 

"…He's come a long way from that comatose kid Zack gave his life for."

Tseng gave her a concerned glance. "It's always bothered you to see Strife."

She straightened her back.

"I'm a Turk. I can do my job."

They watched the rest of Strife's brief speech in silence. If he noted the way her eyes became suspiciously moist as the troops cheered, he deliberately focused on the organized movements of the men until she spoke again.

"He would have been so proud."

Tseng raised a brow. "How do you know he isn't?"

She paused and smiled at him before lightly hefting her shuriken. "Well, you heard the man. Time to fight for freedom."

 


	13. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Look at the withering mountain grass. Listen to the warble of the newborn chocobos. Look always to the eternal flow of time which is far greater than the span of a human life.... What you see will eventually become a part of life's dream. For my children... And for your children..."_
> 
> Bugenhagen

_Another September years later…_

 

 

As the train hurtled through the remains of the city towards its final two destinations, one particular passenger struggled to fight the uneasy sense of déjà vu. He'd avoided taking trains for years for this very reason, even though they were one of the few modes of transport that didn't aggravate his motion sickness. Memories swam in his mind, some of which he knew were not his own. That strange dichotomy rarely affected him nowadays, but familiar surroundings still sometimes brought them on.

At least the scenery zooming by was drastically different. Only the lights near the track were on now, a far cry from the glow that used to illuminate even the clouds from below. To anyone else peering out of the train, the darkness outside the tracks was no different from that of the countryside they'd passed a few minutes ago. But his Mako-enhanced eyes could still make out factories, plate supports, even shopping arcades he - or maybe Zack- had once walked through. What had been the greatest city on Gaia, thrumming all hours of the day with the frenetic pace of its Mako-fueled existence, was now desolate: broken and abandoned. The war with Deepground had been the final step to reducing the metropolis to rubble and refuse. Now all that was left of office towers and apartment complexes were just windowless skeletons, stripped of useable parts and inhabited only by whatever ghosts remained.

Nothing withstood the effects of time, as the recent reunion at the memorial had shown. While basically they were all the same people - Yuffie with her incessant chatter, Cid smoking and shouting, Nanaki solemn and proud - they had all been marked by its passage. Even Vincent had changed. He couldn't age the way they did, but his brooding had given way to quiet smiles, his reticence worn down by the buffeting of the others. It was also interesting to note the sprinkles of gray and permanent laugh-lines on a couple of their friends. And there were other, less visible signs they could tease each other about.

Cloud had first noticed the slight slowing of his reflexes a few months ago. It didn't bother him too much- he stayed in good fighting condition just by battling his way through encounters on deliveries, and he could rely on his experience to exploit monster weaknesses. It was sobering, but he realized that if his Mako enhancements were finally leaching away, he preferred labels other than "ex-SOLDIER" anyway.

However, the most obvious changes of all were in the blossoming of the children. Denzel had grown up a lot like himself in temperament: dependable and helpful in a quiet way. He took sibling pestering for rides and attention with good grace once he got home from his share of the deliveries. During the ceremony he'd helped with the older ones as they struggled to remain obediently still and quiet, explaining in whispers when they asked about the rituals.

In contrast, everyone agreed that Marlene had taken after Tifa. She'd cheerfully helped Tifa with the youngest as they babbled and pushed toys about, unaware of the solemn nature of the occasion. And after the ceremony, she'd accepted everyone's congratulations for her recent scholarship win with a pleased flush, chatting animatedly with various members of their extended family.

Actually, they might be more like he and Tifa than they had anticipated. It had caused more than a little consternation to see that their relationship had recently evolved into a fledgling romance. Neighbors had reported seeing the two of them holding hands at the movies, and he and Tifa had seen the furtive looks and blushes. The upcoming birds and bees talk was sure to be awkward.

The chime heralding an announcement distracted him from his worries.

"We will soon be making a brief stop at Midgar, Sector 5. All passengers for Great Gospel Church, please disembark here."

He felt the usual serenity when he saw it through the window, a colorful beacon in the darkness. People still came from all over Gaia to be cured here, and so her legacy continued. In fact, the Lifestream flowed so strongly here now that the flowers had started spilling out of the church, and green patches had taken root even outside. It made him wonder if Midgar would ever be as lush and green as it had been before Shinra had built its reactors.

He turned when he heard the train compartment door open behind him, smiling.

She smiled back, reassured that there was no trace of that haunted look in his eyes, and turned her attention to the child in his arms.

"He finally went down, hmm?"

"Just had to get out of all the activity. He likes to be a part of things."

Cloud smiled down at the slumbering toddler, smoothing a hand over those dark brown spikes. If he'd been dismayed by his genetic legacy at first, he was resigned to it now. He supposed the children were the proof of their existence, just as they were for those they had honored in the memorial. Their parents, their comrades in AVALANCHE. Zack, Aeris, and Bugenhagen. The past paving the way for the future in a never-ending cycle.

"No getting off this train we're on, huh?"

"What? But Edge is the next- Oh, that again?" She smiled and tilted her head. "No, I guess not. But I've always thought that the journey matters more than the destination."

He nodded, taking her hand. "And those who help us move forward along the way."

She squeezed, feeling his ring against her fingers.

"Yes, they make it all the richer."

 


End file.
